The Battle of Roya
by Dan Rush
Summary: Astro, Reno and Alegio come to Roya Island East of Okinawa to do a survey of what was the last great and terrible battle of World War II in the Pacific.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zero of Roya**_

An Astro Boy fan fiction

© Astro Boy 2003 Sony Pictures and Tezuka Productions. © Fictional Lost Evidence episode "Slaughter of Roya". History Channel series 2005. Fictional NBC special series "Critical Situation" with Brian Williams.

Warning: Period slang, swearing and racist epithets used only to live up to periodical history. Not the writer's ideas.

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 10th, 1945

Letter from General Hideo Nagai, Commander of the 36th Imperial Army Division, Roya Island…

"The hour of testing is fast approaching. There is no doubt that the enemy has realized the strength of our offensive capability and is now moving to meet us in desperate combat. Let us exhort each other to do our best for our motherland and his imperial majesty. Let us turn our fortress into an American graveyard that will remain in the minds and hearts of our enemy long after we have gone gloriously to our ancestors. For every inch of land, may we slaughter 100 American Marines. For every foot of land, may we sink one American ship. For every meter of our sacred soil, may we spill great liters of American blood.

 **Task Force Albany; 3rd Amphibious Corps**

US 7TH Fleet

USS Tun Tavern CS-4

Commanding General Alvin Walker US 9TH Marines.

"We must take Roya Island by any means necessary to stop the slaughter of men and ships off Okinawa. may the son of a bitch island run red till we take it or till we sink it.

 **April 17th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Reno bent down to look at the object jutting from the ground at his feet. "What's this?"

Astro scanned the earth then slowly put his arms out and pushed Reno back a few feet. "That is a 14 inch naval gun shell."

"Damn…." Reno replied gasping softly. "Is there anyplace we can walk on without maybe blowing ourselves up?"

Astro used his rcocket arms to slow and softly push the dirt and rock away from the body of the monstrous steel bullet. "Not likely. The U.S. Navy threw enough steel to add an extra mile worth of land space."

Reno looked around the beach and pursed his lips. "I'm questioning the wisdom of Doc sending us here to do a survey of this place."

"Well you're with me so don't make yourself sick with worry." Astro replied as he now had enough of the shell cleared of soil to pull it out and set it upright on the beach sand. "Yup….14 inch alright. Must have belonged to the USS California."

Reno made an entry into a small book he was carrying. "I can't understand why they kept this a secret for so long?"

Astro patted the monster steel bullet quietly. "I would think the pain was too much to bear for both sides. This was not only the last major battle between the Japanese and the United States in the Pacific but by far it was the most horrible and bloody battle ever fought. No one's been back here since 1945….no one's ever wanted to come back here." Astro made sure the shell would stand on its own and walked with Reno across the sandy beach…

"Can you imagine Reno?" Astro said as he turned towards the sea and put his hands out…"Three battleships, Three Heavy Cruisers, Three Light Cruisers, ten destroyers, seven troop transports and 30,000 US Marines not knowing they're about to walk into hell? The Japanese called this whole island "The rock of blood red steel" from which they unleashed all out chaos on the 7th fleet off Okinawa. The Marines had to take this island, the Japanese had to make them die...brutally simplistic in human terms."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: April 1945….A battle of attrition rages on the Japanese Island of Okinawa when all hell hits the US 7th fleet from an island a hundred miles to the East. Japanese Oka suicide bombs rain down upon ships and men, in a single hour more than 3,000 sailors and soldiers will die. The attack with launch the last and most hellish battle of the Pacific campaign…so horrific is the slaughter that both sides will not speak of it...until now..

Japanese veteran: We were ordered to make the Americans pay dearly for every inch of ground.

US Veteran: The whole island was nothing but blood….

Historian: It was two elite units just mutilating each other...a gruesome meat grinder.

Narrator: During the battle...US reconnaissance planes fly over the carnage. These aerial photographs have been lost or buried deep in the archives of the US department of defense. Now these high resolution images have been grafted with state of the art 3D mapping software to give us a unique perspective on the hell that was the last great battle of the Pacific Campaign...The bloody massacre on Roya Island.

 **April 17th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Reno pulled a red tag from his backpack, fixed the plastic locking band to the trigger guard of the machine gun he found and took a few photos of it. "Which side was this machine gun on?"

Astro analyzed the weapon…"German MG-42….Japanese."

"What?" Reno asked as he stood up. "They had German weapons here?"

"Yeah." Astro replied. "That's what made Roya such a nightmare. The 32nd Imperial Infantry was armed with state of the art Nazi weapons…"MG-42 heavy machine guns, 88 millimeter tank guns, The first Heckler/Koch assault rifle, German stick grenades, all by the Nazi Pact with Hitler before Pearl Harbor. Then you have the Oka suicide unit...they might have had a hundred or more Oka's on the island."

Reno looked up at the sheer face of Unikah Mountain, or what the Americans termed simply as "The damned fucking rock!" and pointed. "Are you going to carry me around up there?"

Astro looked himself and shook his head. "I'll go alone, way too dangerous for you. The whole mountains probably covered in spent ammunition. For now let's just stay here on the beach since it's starting to get a little late in the day. Pitch a tent, cook some dinner…"

"You want to stay here?" Reno gasped. "On the beach, on this island?"

Astro smirked. "What's the matter Reno? Afraid the ghosts will come attack you?"

"Shut up!" Reno snapped back. "Of course I'm not afraid of ghosts! And don't even think of doing something to scare me you little bucket of bolts!"

"That was hurtful...my feelings are crushed." Astro put a hand out. "Kiss my boo boo?"

"Awww….just make up the tent mister Mattel toy." Reno snorted as he looked down the beach, then up at the mountain…"No wonder so many died here...low beach against a high rock mountain? It's suicidal."

Astro sat pulling the tent out of a bag…"Japan got the island from the Germans after World War I because they thought it was worthless. The Imperial army spent from 1920 to 1945 turning the whole mountain into a bunker."

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 1st, 1945

Major Hikaru Toji ran along the path that led up the spine of mount Unikah and into the command bunker where General Hideo Nagi stood with his staff officers and handed the man a message from the communications room…

"It has started Sir. American forces have begun landing on Okinawa." The Major said as the General opened the paper and read the kanji writing slowly…

"Thank you Major. That will be all." Hideo said with a nod.

One of his staff officers sternly spoke…"General! We must unleash the Oka force at once against the invaders!"

"We will abide by our orders." Hideo replied. "Our orders are to wait until General Ushijima has met the enemy in battle on the shori line and then we will unleash the Kamikaze attack forces upon on the enemy fleet. We have not spent years of care and planning here on Roya to waste it uselessly. The Americans will be expecting our assaults to come from our homeland and not from their back. When our first strike is rammed home true...our turn will come soon enough."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: April 1st, 1945….US Forces covered by an allied fleet numbering over one thousand combat ships from aircraft carriers, to battleships, to supply ships to hundreds of amphibious craft begin what many think will be the last battle of the Pacific campaign, the invasion of Okinawa, the gateway to Japan. It is the combined operation between General of the Army Douglas MacArthur and Fleet Admiral Chester Nimitz that may lead ultimately to a terrifying prospect, a more massive and costly invasion of Japan itself. At 5:30am, the allied fleet explodes with a massive bombardment of the landing beaches...what the Okinawans call...the Typhoon of Steel…

American Veteran: We were climbing down into the LVT and "WHABOOM!" you could feel the concussions as the fleet just exploded all around us...the New Jersey was about ten yards astern of us and those 16 inch guns just about blew your eardrums open…

Narrator: The American troops are told that they face over 100,000 Japanese who are armed to the teeth and ready to die. Of the initial attack force, they expect 80 percent casualties…

American Veteran: I wrote my mom and gave the letter to a guy back on ship and ask him to mail it off for me because frankly...I thought this was it, I was going to get my ticket punched.

Narrator: The first wave assault hits the beaches…..and then…..nothing.

War Historian: There's no incoming fire…..no shooting…..nothing. The 5th Marines were told that they wouldn't take their main objective until L-Day plus 3 days and not after heavy casualties? Within four hours they're standing on the Tamma fighter strip and they'd only lost two men. A lot of Marines are bewildered...where in hell is the enemy?

Narrator: Where indeed. As reports flow back to the 7th fleet command ship, Admiral Forrest Sherman tells Chester Nimitz that perhaps the Japanese have pulled their remaining troops back to mainland Japan. Nimitz is still expecting the Japanese to come out and fight but the intended direction unknown to him will be a diversion for the more devastating assault to befall his fleet, an assault that will unleash hell.

 **April 17th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Astro turned over in his sleeping bag and checked to make sure Reno was asleep before kicking himself free of the cotton sack. Outside the tent, the sounds of waves lapping at the beach were the only things breaking the eerie quiet of the place. He stood for a moment as he slipped into his thick moon boots wondering what the soldiers on the island must have been thinking about this time...the night before the US fleet came up over the horizon. Switching his visuals through various light settings and sensor readings, the remains of some of the upper big gun emplacements stood out in the overgrowth. With great curiosity...Astro flew up to one on the imposing scarfed face of the mountain and landed through the destroyed steel doors which once protected the angry monster behind them; a dreaded German 88 Millimeter gun. He was shocked to find that that the traversing system still worked! He moved the big gun around without even an effort with just a finger and besides the split open end of the cannon barrel; the gun could still be operational after 70 years.

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 1st, 1945

Gun Battery Hitsugo; 88mm

An officer stepped into the gun chamber through the rear of the compartment. The chamber was one of a vast networked joined by an expansive tunnel system that wormed its way through the granite mountain…

"ATTENTION!" A sergeant yelled and the assembled gun crew stopped their work and came together as a group before the officer.

"You." The officer asked as he pointed. "What is your position on this gun?"

The young Japanese stiffened. "Sir! I am the targeting trainer! I train the weapon towards my assigned targets!"

"And what targets have you been assigned?" The officer asked.

"Sir! The command bridges of enemy ships! My orders are to eviscerate enemy commanders, disrupt the performance of enemy vessels!"

The officer nodded. "Do you think you will do your best?"

"No Sir!" The young man yelled. "I will not simply do….I will fucking kill them!"

The japanese around him threw up loud whoops and yells of Banzai and support.

"Good…." The officer said with great approval as he slapped his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Good."

 **April 17th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Gun Battery Hitsugo; 88mm

Astro wrapped a red tag around the breech block of the 88 then slowly looked around the rubble strewn interior. He spied a steel Japanese helmet and held it for a moment, carefully examining the interior and noting the inked kanji around the back side over the lip edge…."Hidaigo Shima….Target trainer."

Astro placed the helmet back where it sat and bit his lower lip…thinking if he should dare venture into the opening behind the gun…

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: L-Day plus 9. On Okinawa, elements of the US Marines are sweeping rapidly to the north of the initial landing beaches. They meet sporadic resistance while to the south, the US Army's 87TH, 7th and 9th infantry Divisions are about to run into the teeth of the Japanese defensive line. Known as the Shori Line, this formidable warren of tunnel defenses, pill boxes, caves and artillery emplacements runs from Naha to Uribaru, the entire five mile stretch of neck in the southern part of the island.

Commanded by General Tadioshi Ushijima and some of Japan's most battle hardened units from China, the defenders of Shuri are under one order...kill ten Americans for every one Japanese. Make the blood flow in buckets. Ushijima has two objectives; tie the Americans in a bloody stalemate that will give the home islands time to prepare for the eventual invasion and keep the American fleet close to Okinawa for the waves of Kamikaze that will be unleashed.

At 3:30am on the 10th of April 1945….the US 7th Infantry Division hits the outer defenses of the Shuri line...all hell breaks loose.

American Veteran: It was like we kicked over a bee hive...mortars, machine guns, artillery….the air lit up with tracers, shells wizzed right by your face, I watch a guy about three feet from me get ripped to shreds…

War historian: The Shuri line was a carefully laid out stepped defense, the higher up you got the more intense and more concentrated the line became and you couldn't go around it or get a flanking attack on it because the left and right wings of the line were where the most heavily fortified positions were…

Narrator: The day is only just beginning for the Allies gathered around Okinawa. At 7am the Imperial Air Force and Navy launch Operation Ten Go, the massed suicide assault against the 7th fleet. At 9:15am the first wave of kamikaze, 358 planes from Kyshu assault the fleet from the north.

American veteran: I was in the battery plot of the Fanshon Bay, a light aircraft carrier, and the general quarters alarm sounded and the ship just suddenly felt like it lurched wildly to the left….we took one smack dab on the side of the island then a second one slammed our forward aircraft fueling station and we went up like a blow torch.

Narrator: Every ship that can throw up a bullet starts firing into the air, in some cases, ships cross fire on each other...killing sailors. USS New Mexico is hit on the bridge, USS Essex on the fantail, the destroyer USS Gilbert is hit on the bow, her forward magazine explodes and she sinks with the loss of 126 men. But the carnage is just starting as General Ushijima radios a coded transmission to Roya Island…"Sui Kakacheu Takada." Let your hell rain fly…

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Shining his eye lights down the tunnel, Astro made a carefully accurate map of the warren and its contents in relation to the GPS positions that were showing on his eyes. he was right not to bring Reno for this little nightly excursion; the whole place was dangerous.

He stopped to take a recording of a box marked in German…"Grenades" then dropped a red tag on it before moving on. "Sheesh...these guys had an arsenal from hell in here." The boy bot snorted as he kept moving. The whole thing disgusted him but he avoided cursing or saying things he wanted to...cept the constant…"What a stupid waste." Of all the things Astro ever said negatively about humans, and there were a few things he could agree with Atlas on, war was one of the big ones.

Now he came to a much more open cavernous carve-out of the rock and when his eye lights hit the floor...his mouth almost followed it….."Son of a bitch."

Astro was face to face with a chamber full of Oka bombs.

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 10st, 1945

Oka storage chamber; special attack squadron

"Hurry up! Get the first Oka to the launch rails...hurry, hurry….."slap!" The burly sergeant slapped the head of a mere teenager as he stood looking at one of the Oka bombs. "What are you doing boy? You going to stand there like a statue and help the defeat of our motherland? Get off your ass and push!"

A group of these youths pushed and tugged the first Oka on a wheeled dolly; down the length of the rock tunnel and to a wde open caven where they could swing the rocket left or right towards one of the launching chambers where the Oka would sit on a rail'd launching track.

One of the flying bombs was already set upon the rails of its launching station with two technicians giving the weapon a last check, one of them screwing the contact fuse to the 2000 pound warhead that formed the nose of the devilish machine. The Oka, or Cherry Blossom bomb, was a flying cruise missile with a human brain, a pilot zealous and willing to give his life for nation, emperor, family and honor…

Enter Sadyoshi Daito, 17 years old from the village of Shinyoshi north of Osaka. The young man accepted with gratitude a headband made for him by the Oka support crew and took in hand a Samurai short sword from one of the crew…."Carry it to glory brother…." The man said with stern respect. "Sink an aircraft carrier for us!"

Sadyoshi bowed determined. "I will massacre the enemy."

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Oka rocket storage cavern

Astro carefully popped off the nose cover of the first Oka he found and pulled it off while gritting his teeth. Sure enough...the 2000 pound warhead was still intact...and still armed…

Fixing a red tag to the Oka and taking a few pictures, Astro passed it by and walked back into the chamber to count how many of these deadly bombs were still intact…

"Seven….eight…...nine…...ten….." He quit trying to count any more. "I'll just say….a butt load."

Astro carefully walked back through the chamber and followed the tunnels to where one of the launching stations were. At his feet were the rails upon which the rocket sled rolled until the Oka flew free at the mouth opening. Now the opening was sealed...probably from the bombardment of the naval ships offshore.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: L-Day plus 9. Off Okinawa, the allied fleet is dealing with the first mass wave attack by Japanese Kamikaze planes from the Island of Kyushu. They are unaware that a new and devastating attack is about to befall them from an island the fleet didn't consider a threat...at 10:30am, The commander of Japanese forces on Roya orders the first wave of his Oka suicide rocket bombs to be launched. First Seaman Alvin Lewis is an anti-aircraft shell handler aboard the British destroyer HMS Renound, which is guarding the extreme Western edge of the Okinawa task force.

Alvin Lewis: I was just getting to my station, had a cup of coffee in my hand and there was this "whoosh!" sound; no time to think at all just "whoosh!" and them "Slam!" The whole ship lurched violently to my left…

Narrator: The first Oka bomb to hit the task force strikes the Destroyer Renound in the bow and blows it off…

Alvin Lewis: I said…"God damn!" saw that the whole bow of the ship was gone and I just had enough of a mind to go with the roll of the ship. And as I'm scaling the hull as we rolled over? Here comes another one right over me head…

Narrator: The Renound sinks in less than ten minutes and takes 89 of her crew with her. A second Oka within the next five minutes slams into the side of the US light cruiser Seattle; the 2000 pound warhead rips the ship in half. It sinks with the loss of 167 men in seven minutes.

War historian: The men who were flying these Oka bombs had been drilled for months. What targets to go after, where to hit them, how to cause the most carnage. The attempts by the Japanese to use these missiles up to this point had been quite pathetic but launching them from Roya where they could evade ships radars? These were damn deadly.

Narrator: The next Oka target is farther into the fleets ring of defense. It's target? The USS John Burke...a fully loaded ammunition ship. The 2000 pound flying warhead touches off the ship's cargo….the explosion is a devastating holocaust, the most powerful non-nuclear explosion to date as hundreds of tons of explosives detonate all at once with ships caught in the blast zone.

War historian: Two destroyers were close to the Burke when she exploded. The USS Grange was less than fifty yards away, she simply evaporated….289 men die instantly. 132 men were killed on the Burke and they probably didn't feel anything. Another destroyer, the USS Clemens, has its hull bottom crushed. That destroyer rolled over and sank...59 men are killed.

Narrator: The carnage continues. Another Oka slams into the hospital ship Clara Barton, another into the heavy cruiser USS Baltimore, another hits the light carrier Lipscon Bay and then….two slam into the Essex class carrier USS Sulphur Bay. In the space of 30 minutes, 20 Japanese Oka bombs have brought more carnage to the US Navy than December 7th at Pearl Harbor. Admiral Chester Nimitz is horrified…

War historian: When he received the first reports from the fleet of all these ships getting blasted apart from a direction he thought the fleet had cleared of any threats, I can bet you that Nimitz thought…"There goes my five stars"...this was a monumental tactical blunder on his part.

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Astro found an opening to the outside of the mountain, ignited his rockets and flew up to 500 feet where he could make a few orbits around the massive mountain and take some scanner readings with various settings. He wanted to make a 3D map that he could download to Reno's laptop and they could use them to get a better idea of what places they needed to survey. Roya was truly unique of all the pacific islands, unique and sadly fortunate that it had to be granate...unlike the coral and volcanic islands most of the pacific war was fought on. The massive rock made the naval bombardment all but useless. Aerial bombs couldn't penetrate it so it was down to hand to hand, man to man combat. The whole thought of it made Astro sad as he finished his survey and for a moment came to land at the very summit of the mountain.

He landed among spent shells, tons of brass cartridges, bits of steel, the remains of a US infantry helmet and the pile of rocks that perhaps held the flag pole the Marines used to put aloft an American flag. Unlike Iwo Jima, there was no iconic photo from this flag rise….the peak changed hands eight times before the Americans finally put an end to the resistance. No one wanted to photograph this as some sort of triumph…..it wasn't. For a moment the sadness overwhelmed Astro and he sat sniffing a bit as he looked at the battle helmet sitting next to him…

"Stupid and useless." He thought. How he hated anything military, to think Tenma actually wanted a weapon he could control instead of a son. "Humans are so fricken baka." Astro allow that to slip out for a moment before he stood up and flew back to the camp site on the beach below. It was 3am and there was still time to get some sleep. Pulling off his moon boots, Astro slowly crawled inside the tent and for a moment looked at Reno as he lay sleeping. Brushing his thick hair for a moment, Astro gave him a little tender kiss on the forehead…"Well, some humans are baka….not you though." The boy bot said quietly as he slipped back into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 10, 1945

Masayoshi Kurambara, leader of the 45th Imperial fighter squadron, leaped onto the wing of his Mitsubishi A-6M naval fighter and buckled himself in while his crew chief, 17 year old Daichi Kondo from Chiba, stood by his side…

"Good hunting Sir! Get one for myself please?" Daichi asked as he fastened the white headband around the pilot's cloth headpiece.

"I'll kill five for you today Daichi. Would you like that?" The pilot said as he started his engine and brought the propeller to a full spin.

"Yes Sir! Thank you!" The young man replied with a bow before he leaped off the wing and stood back. Masayoshi gave the launch signal and his Zero fighter was slung aloft from the mouth of the aircraft cavern by a high tension catapult. Eight of his comrades followed him in quick succession.

"Click"..."We will ascend to 5 thousand feet and await the enemy. We will use the sun as our ally and send them to hell!"

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: L-Day plus 9. Off Okinawa the allied fleet has been mauled by the first wave of Oka flying bombs from the Island of Roya. A stunned Admiral Nimitz reels from the blow, how and where did the attack come from and why didn't the allied forces know? Nimitz orders the fleet into a defensive block now having to cover both his northern and Eastern flanks as Kamikaze attacks continue to slam into the ships of the 7th fleet. In response, Admiral William Bull Halsey orders reconnaissance aircraft from the USS Enterprise, USS Yorktown and the HMS Indefatigable to locate the launching base or bases for the Oka assault. So confident is he that the Japanese have no operational airfields available….he sends the recon planes out without fighter protection. The decision proves costly as barely 20 miles from Roya Island...the reconnaissance flight is mauled to pieces by an elite core of experienced Japanese pilots, among them is their leader...32 year old Masayoshi Kurambara, Japan's second highest ace behind Saburo Saki.

War Historian: These were veteran pilots of the China campaign. Kurambara was called "Pesky Dragonfly" by Claire Chenault's Flying Tigers because he would tease them into ambushes, these guys were kept in reserve just for this moment and the commander of Roya used them very effectively. Now he knew that the US would respond by sending another flight of reconnaissance aircraft, this time with fighter support…."poof"...the zeros were gone. The Oka's were gone. It was driving US commanders crazy.

 **Task Force 58 off Okinawa**

April 10,1945

USS New Jersey BB-62

Flagship of Admiral William Halsey

"Damn it!" Admiral William Bull Halsey slammed the message on a counter in the Combat Information Center and pointed to a Seaman nearby…"Get me a God damned chart Sailor!"

Captain Steve False never saw "The Bull" more angry than he was when he rudely snatched the map from the Sailor and spread it out over the plotting table…"Our damned planes got jumped by zeroes...Nimitz told me this whole line had been swept clean."

False stood next to the angry senior officer and pointed on the chart. "Perhaps they have an aircraft carrier out there Sir?"

"They don't have a damned carrier left in the whole Jap fleet." Halsey snarled. "This time...send our recon flight out with fighter support." Halsey snarled as he reached for a pen and paper and scribbled a quick notation…

"Messenger! Get this to admiral Mackenzie."

 **Task Group 58.2**

Admiral Kevin MacKenzie commanding

Heavy Cruiser USS Boston

 _ **To: Admiral MacKenzie; TG 58.2**_

 _ **From: Halsey**_

 _ **Message: You will assume command of Task Force Albany stop take three battleships stop three heavy cruisers stop ten destroyers stop and the afloat command and supply of the 9th Marine Division stop seek out and destroy Japanese opposition East of 7th fleet with all speed stop will provide carrier aircraft support USS Yorktown and USS Tripoli stop good hunting…..Halsey.**_

Admiral MacKenzie handed the message back to his orderly and grabbed a nearby phone as he stood on the wing of his bridge over the cruiser's Navigation bridge…

"Signalman...Send message to the California, the Wisconsin, The South Dakota, the Baltimore, The Long Beach and the Tun Taven. Have them and their screens fall into line behind us and follow us East." The Admiral then switched his channel button. "Captain? Orders from Admiral Halsey….turn course 090 due East. Orders to follow soon."

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Reno awoke to the sweet smell of maple sausages cooking outside the tent. He poked his head through the flap to see Astro sitting in the sand next to a fire pit turning the sausages and some eggs on an iron hot plate…

"Morning." The bot said with a smile as Reno crawled out in a pair of swim trunks.

"You went out last night huh?" Reno asked as Astro made him a plate of food.

"I wanted to get some of the essentials done, like the 3D mapping. Took a look inside some of the caverns too." Astro reached into his backpack for a can of robot oil. "I found some Oka bombs up there."

Reno's eyes widened. "How many?"

"I stopped counting at 12." Astro replied as he took a sip of oil. "Found one of the Krupp 88 guns too. The gyro-stabilized traverse platform still works."

Reno wolfed down a sausage. "Oh that I have to see…" Then he thought. "Did you….see any bodies?"

"No…." Astro said sadly. "I really hope we see none but...there's going to be parts of the tunnels that got sealed in the fighting so I know we'll see some. The Doctor wants them tagged and cataloged so the government can come out and take them home."

Reno looked out over the beach and to the water. "We also have to chart the invasion route for the US government….Marine LVT's and the USS Elensberg." Reno thought for a moment…"What a waste."

Astro sighed…"We could sit here and talk about "what if" stuff all day long you know. Japan was with the allies in World War I, the British Navy was the model for the Imperial Navy...still doesn't change anything."

"No….." Reno said as he finished his breakfast. "I still can't figure out how they put planes on this Island. There's no landing strip, there's no room. There's nothing in the official Japanese records that survived because almost all of the war records were destroyed before MacArthur became military governor."

Astro finished his oil and stretched out on the sand…"Think about it. Japan had from 1922 to 1941 to prep this whole Island into a fort and they did it so well that the allies completely missed it on their way across the central Pacific. I think they built an airstrip right into the mountain and it was probably covered up by the naval bombardment before the invasion."

"That would be some feat of engineering." Reno replied. "We should do the water survey though before we go looking for any landing strip."

"Yeah…" Astro replied. "But first, let's look at the 3D models I took last night and see if we can figure the airstrip out."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: L-Day plus 9. The invasion of Okinawa faces an unknown threat from the East as a wave of Japanese Oka suicide bombs reek havok on the allied naval force. Now a task force called "Albany" under the command of Admiral John MacKenzie aboard the heavy cruiser Boston are racing at flank speed to reach the threat. Meanwhile, reconnaissance aircraft from USS Yorktown and Tripoli with their fighter escorts arrive over Roya to find…..nothing.

US Veteran: No zeroes….no ships….not a damn thing.

Narrator: Ellison Lewis is then a 20 year old navy photographer aboard an Avenger torpedo bomber.

Elison: We didn't see any signs that there was anything on that island. Those Japanese had us fooled, you had to give them credit because they were under some excellent officers.

Narrator: Back on the New Jersey, Admiral Halsey sits perplexed. "There are only two possibilities" He said. "Either the japs have some pretty big submarines or we're fighting a ghost fleet." But it wasn't a ghost Halsey was up against but a single man…

War Historian: General Hideo Nagai was originally born in America in 1902, he was the son of Fuso Nagai who was the Japanese Ambassador to the United States until 1915 so Nagai was essentially a US citizen but while he studied in America, he knew American culture, he even spent four years at Clemson University...he was deeply Japanese and he was loyal. He was perhaps by World War II the most combat competent man in the Imperial Army and for a while he resisted supporting any war against the United States, he even had to be posted to a remote Chinese village to protect him from zealots in the Imperial Army who wanted him dead.

Narrator: Nagai is shrewd, calculating, and double minded. Knowing the Americans as much as his own people; Nagai will exploit American weaknesses at critical times in the days to come. For the Americans who will catch hell on Roya Island...Nagai is going to be a brutal pitcher.

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 10th, 1945

General Nagai watched with keen interest from a protective blind as the American reconnaissance planes buzzed about the air surrounding Roya…

"It won't be long." The General said to an aide. "Once they have their pictures, they'll all leave. Then we shall wait a half an hour and unleash another wave of Oka. I would like to see the look on their Admiral Nimitz's face."

"That would make it obvious where the bombs are coming from will it not Chokan (commander)?" The young major asked.

"Even then….they will still be cautious." The General said as he took out a small map. "We will not present them an opportunity…..not until they attempt to land. The Americans will bring their ships close to support a small force while the bulk of their troops remain on their ships. You….did give my explicit instructions to each gun?"

"Hai!" The major replied. "Each one knows its specific target to attack. The men are ready."

"And the Oka in reserve?"

"Yes Chokan." The major replied stiffly.

"Good." The General replied. "As they would say in New York…."Full house upon you…...mother fucker."

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Under the water, invasion landing zone X-Ray

Wreck of the USS Elensberg

Astro stood on the sea floor, about 100 feet under the surface and about 7 miles out from Roya, next to the side laying bow section of the Fletcher class destroyer USS Elensberg. The wreck was covered in a crust of sea growth and a few fish nets...which Astro cut away and tied together to haul out with him when he left. The destroyer was ripped in two with the stern section sitting upside down ten yards to the left of where Astro stood.

"They were shooting Oka's right up to the invasion." Astro said as he climbed on the wreck and walked over the hull. "I don't see any remains."

"After 75 years I doubt you'll see any." Reno replied as he switched out another SD card to keep downloading the data Astro was sending. "Got hit in the center…..good shot."

Astro walked over the superstructure of the stricken warship and gasped as he looked down to where the bridge was…"Damn...they hit the bridge with an 88 too. I got a nice shell hole right through the access hatch."

"That was the job of one of the 88's….hIt the command bridges and kill the officers." Reno said as he looked over some paper notes. "Damn good shots too...They hit the Boston, The California, this Destroyer, two troop ships and killed the Task Force Commander, The Marine Commander…"

Astro lit off his rocket boots and flew about the wreck taking various pictures before moving on to another location. Along the way he stopped short…

"Hey...I found a twin barrel 5 inch gun mount that's torn open…" Astro said as he peaked in through the tear in the steel turret casing. "No remains."

"USS Boston." Reno replied. "An Oka hit the midsection and threw that turret overboard. Like I said, they fired what Oka's they could after they sucked the American ships into range."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: L-Day plus 9. The invasion of Okinawa. Task Force Albany, a hastily thrown together invasion force is speeding towards its target 100 miles east of Okinawa but as of yet, the objective is as elusive as the enemy. Tony Sullivan is then a 19 year old Marine with the 9th Marine Division aboard the troop ship SS Howell.

Tony Sullivan: We heard there might be a small Japanese force on Roya, Some people were talking about large submarines but the actual idea of what we were going up against while we were en route was confusing.

Narrator: Adding to the confusion, reports from the reconnaissance flights that have returned to their aircraft carriers are as unclear as are the photographs of the island when they are developed.

War Historian: You have people in the Combat Information Centers of the aircraft carriers glaring at these pictures, shaking their heads. There was even a quick contest on the USS Yorktown to the first sailor who could make a good case that he saw something no one else could see, the Japanese camouflage was that good.

Narrator: But aboard the Yorktown, one sailor does see something. A clear difference in a patch of rock at the base of Mount Unikah. It is 12:37pm. Back on Roya Island, general Nagai orders another wave of Oka bombs unleashed against the American fleet, ten of them fly out towards Okinawa. Three of them bear down on Task Force Albany at wave top level. One of the suicide pilots suddenly changes his direction and aims for a Landing Ship Tank or LST; number 223. Marine Corporal Thomas Wade of the 9th Marine Division is on LST223…

Thomas Wade: All of a sudden they yelled over the ship's horn…."Incoming…" and that's all I heard...next thing I know? I'm in the water. Damn thing blew the bow door right off the LST and she nosed dived to the bottom…

Narrator: Scores of men are killed in the explosion or go down with the sinking LST...297 men are killed. But the remaining Oka bombs are blasted from the skies when they run into a wall of steel thrown up by the allied fleet off Okinawa. But General Nagai is not done with the Americans yet…

War Historian: Turns out that image the sailor had recognized and which most of the senior officer believed was the location on the Island where the Oka were being launched? A real smart decoy.

Narrator: General Nagai purposely creates a false lure for the Americans, an obvious decoy complete with stacks of gun power. A flight of Navy Corsairs armed with rockets attack the Island, striking the decoy caven and setting off the explosives. They assume that the only location for the Oka bombs has been destroyed when they see secondary explosions erupt from the cave...it will become a brutally calm and costly deception.

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Under the water, invasion landing zone X-Ray

Astro was closer to the beach now but still about 8 feet under water and sitting on the under-turned belly of a US Marine "LVT" (Landing Vehicle Tracked) buried half way in the sandy bottom and covered with marine growth. The neat hole in the bottom told the obvious story…

"This is number….13…" Astro said as he tagged the wreck. "I'm also putting a remains marker on it since it's over turned."

"Got it." Reno replied from the beach. "Guess what just found walking by the brush line of the mountain?"

"More amo?" Astro replied. "You really should stay put until I get back."

"No...it was obvious." Reno replied as he sat stretching out the burnt and weather worn tarp on the sand. "It's the tarp General Nagai used to cover his fake tunnel. I also found parts of the amo boxes that were inside."

Astro looked around through the clear water at the other wrecked LVT's. "Smart thinking. Made the Americans think they didn't need to send all the Marines ashore so they kept most of them on the ships and drew these guys out into an ambush. The first wave was a slaughterhouse."

April 10th, 1945 2:29pm

Task Force Albany; 50 miles from Roya Island

Admiral Kevin MacKenzie commanding

Heavy Cruiser USS Boston

Admiral MacKenzie stood in the navigation plot room with the Commander of the 9th Marines, General Alvin Walker, who had just arrived by cross line from the Amphibious Command Ship USS Tun Taven.

"We just got word from the Yorktown that they hit a large cave on Roya with rockets and got secondary explosions so it looks like the Oka assaults are stopped." The Admiral said as he pointed to the map. "That being said, you're likely to encounter some infantry resistance. Of course we'll pound the hell out of that rock before you send anyone in."

Walker moaned deeply. "What about the report of jap fighter planes? Where did they go?"

"Well…." The Admiral replied. "There's always the rumor that the japs have large fleet submarines with aircraft capability. Perhaps they saved their best squadron for a last ditch defense. There's no planes on that island and no room to put an air strip."

"General Walker brooded over the map. "If there is a holding force remaining on that island? I won't need my full compliment of Marines to take it. Losing that LST….damn it….we lost all our shermans, the flame tanks, we've got no armor except the LVT's. But with the Navy and air cover I think I'll just need a strength battalion to take the place. I'll send in 3,000 men...keep the rest on the boats in case we need a follow on wave."

Suddenly a sailor broke into the room. "Sir! We've intercepted a transmission from Roya to the jap command on Okinawa! Just decoded."

Admiral MacKenzie took the message and read it….

"Our special attack force has been lost. Most of our support staff has died for his imperial magesty. We have not sufficient reserves left to defend the garrison nor to support you. Our number is low...we prepare to die gloriously as 350 pedals which vanish gloriously to the sun….long live Japan….Nagai."

MacKenzie handed the message to Walker. "There's your validation."

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Astro walked up to where Reno was sitting and caught a towel to dry himself off...which Reno thought silly to watch but didn't say anything as he read the files on his lap top. "Man….this General Nagai….forgive me...was one bad mother fucker."

Astro kicked off his red moon boots and sat in the sand with his head on his palms. 'He lived in America for years. I can't believe he used a fake message to sucker them so easily. Americans never trusted anything the Japanese sent through their radios and yet they fell so easily for it. Did you know he was addicted to playing spades in college? Even ripped the dean of the university off ten grand because he was so good at mind games and reading the other guy's face. Imagine if they he had led Japan and not Admiral Yamamoto? He even called Yamamoto's Midway gamble the act of a "retarded monkey" two weeks before the Americans kicked the Imperial Navy's butt."

Reno looked out at the sea and sighed. "Each of those LVT's carried ten men."

Astro noded back. "Yes….they did." He noted that Reno was becoming upset. He was always emotional about things, unlike Astro who could easily detach himself if he needed to. "You ok?" Astro asked with a smile. "How's your family?"

"Oh…" Reno replied, noting the happy change of the subject for the moment. "They perform in Beijing next week after Seoul. Jellybean sent me some photos this morning of their latest act….I busted my gut laughing so hard." Reno reached out and patted Astro's leg…"Thanks. This whole place will get to you."

Astro sighed. "Before we leave? I brought a bottle of sake...we could pour a glass and say something for the men who died here."

Reno nodded. "That's so cool...let's do that."

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 10th, 1945 3:17pm

Last supply run by the fleet submarine I-218

The burly Sergeant stood barking at the enlisted men as they ran to and from the small pier where the I-218 was tied up…"Hurry up! We don't have much time, get the lead out of your legs and move!"

General Nagai stood with the sub's captain as the men ran too and fro carrying boxes of food, bullets, first aid drugs and extra weapons. "You took a big risk coming here Tetsuo...I would have been less...loyal."

"What should I have done? Tossed it all in the drink? I had to bribe a lot of the Navy brass to get these targeted provisions out of Yokosuka. Why should some Admiral enjoy this in the Imperial War Bunker with the rest of the mentally absurd? Well...not his majesty."

Nagai smiled. "Don't think I 'm not thankful Tetsuo. You've always been a good friend. I would hate to hear you'd been killed." Nagai pursed his lips. "Take my advice? There's no shame in surrender and wanting to live. Your part in this war is over."

Tetsuo snorted. "Don't tell me what my "part" in anything is please? You've been treating me like a baby since elementary school. I'm not 6 years old any more."

Nagai nodded. "Yeah…..you grew a set of nuts. Just don't get stupid trying to prove your manhood and attack the Americans off Okinawa?"

"I won't." Tetsuo snorted. "I intend to sail to Hawaii. Ram my submarine into Waikiki beach, escape into the night and open a soba shop. Then I will write my book, sell it to hollywood and have Clark Gable play the leading role… Yes, I will become rich, have 4 kids, get divorced and become a street wino."

Nagai laughed. "Comedy will be more your style after the war. Any way? I pray for your safety my good friend and if we don't make it? I will meet you at Yasakuni."

"At Yasakuni…..General." The Captain saluted smartly and ran back to his submarine, which soon pulled away from the Island and vanished from view.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: L-Day plus 9. The invasion of Okinawa. It is 4pm and Task Force Albany is within an hour of the Island of Roya from where Japanese Oka suicide bombs have been raining hell on the allied task force. The expectation is for a short amphibious invasion of a lightly defended garrison but the Task Force is sailing into a carefully planned trap by Japanese General Hideo Nagai. As we can see from these 3D overlays of reconnaissance photos, the Japanese have had over twenty years to turn the granite outcrop of Mount Unikah into a fortress from hell. The 36th Japanese Infantry Division is battle hardened and unknown to the Americans, it is armed not with Japanese infantry weapons but the best weapons of the German Wehrmacht. Delivered to Japan by U-Boats from 1930 to 1944, The 36th is by far the most lethal army unit the United States will ever face.

War Historian: They had the 88 millimeter tank gun, they had the MG-42 heavy machine gun, they had the Sturmgewehr 44 the first true fully automatic assault rifle, German stick grenades, the Falsemjager MG-40 light machine gun. The Americans were not expecting to see these in the Pacific theater and Roya was a perfect place for these high velocity, high rate firing weapons.

Narrator: As we see in this image, only beach zone for a sufficient size landing force is 75 yards at it's widest and nothing at its extreme ends. The sandy beach on Roya is shaped like a crescent moon and the Japanese have the whole beach covered in traversing, interlocking fields of fire. The 36th division is not only battle hardened, they are experts at fire discipline.

War Historian: If you look at say...films of Vietnam like the Battle of Hue City, you'll see US Marine doing a lot of "spray and pray" shooting, just wasting a lot of amo for no reason. Not these men on Roya, they're good at picking targets, shooting enough rounds then stopping for new targets, especially the 88 gunners. At Normandy the Germans were just as lousy, they would shoot their 88 guns so fast and waste so much amo it was no wonder they got rolled over so quickly by the allies. What the Japanese did on Roya is a tribute to General Nagai's leadership and that came from years of experience on the battlefield.

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Astro set Reno down on a jut of rock coming out of Mount Unitah some 150 feet off the surface of the water below and hover a few feet away looking at the jumbled mass of boulders covering a wide opening in the mountain. "Obviously they flew the Zeros out of here." Astro said as he flew around, touched the cave in and backed up."

"You going to blast that away?" Reno asked.

"Oh sure….I'll just jack up my cannon to full power and decapitate the whole Island….no silly, obviously you need a scalpel for this job." Astro looked over the wall of debris and chose a spot at the top. "I'll pulverize a hole big enough to climb through while you record what I find."

Charging up his arm cannon...Astro shot a concentrated ball of energy that turned the rock to powder and blew a clean hole to the other side. "I'm getting better at these settings all the time." He said smiling as he lit up his eye lights and climbed through the perfectly rounded hole. He was silent for a few minutes until Reno called him.

"What do you see in there?" Reno asked.

Astro stood on the floor of the spacious cavern and played a finger over his lips. "I just stepped back 70 years." The bot said as he looked about the caven…

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 10th, 1945 4 pm

launching cavern for the zero attack squadron

Most of the compliment of his Imperial Majesty's 36th Infantry Division were present, a majority of the men were senior Non-commissioned officers who were tough combat veterans of the Chinese campaign of the 1930's and the early victorious years of 1941-1942 in the Pacific. Around them were wooden boxes, tool boxes, Zeroes with their wings folded and on the floor the make shift launching catapult system that ran the length of the cavern.

The men all jumped to attention when General Nagai made his appearance from the tunnels and remained so as he walked and stood atop an overturned wooden crate…

"At ease comrades." Nagai said sternly. He waited for a moment before speaking again. "So far...I am extremely pleased at the performance of the division thus far. Your discipline has been most admirable and I am sure that the sacrifices of our Oka comrades have most suredly stung our enemy. We must all maintain this high efficiency of combat discipline when the enemy approaches for our decisive action."

No one said a word in reply so Nagai continued his speech. "I need not impress upon all members of the garrison that our homes are now in extreme danger. Our purpose here is simple….to make our enemy bleed, to break his spirit and destroy the morale of his people back home. We must exact such a brutal cost in life that the enemy will consider an invasion of our sacred motherland a cost not worth his efforts. We must strive to force him to sue for peaceful negotiations and conclude the war with terms favorable to the survival of the nation. To this end, we must not only fight to kill our enemy but fight to preserve our own lives. Throwing our lives away in worthless "banzai" attacks to me is worse than treason. There will be no toleration for the useless expenditure of lives. We shall all commit our best efforts to use both men and material to obtain our desired objectives."

The general stopped speaking for another pause…."Am I clearly understood?"

The division responded. "HAI CHOKAN! (Commander)

Nagai then turned to a young lad, perhaps 16 or 17 who sat still on a box. "You? What is your name and where are you from?"

The young man stood up. "Chokan! I am Nano Ono from Onishi village!"

"Lead us in a song Nano-san…"We strive to enter Yasakuni."

The young man started to sing this battle song and soon he was joined by the others in the cavern and still those outside who could hear it and joined in themselves until the whole Island was alive with singing…

"We are the fighters…..of our motherland"

"To the very end we fight...we shall die where we stand."

"To meet in Yaskuni shrine...is our divine wish."

"Preserve his Imperial edict with our blood our creed."

"To die with principle preserved….is our highest goal."

"Comrades to the end...unbreakable and secure."

"In spirit of Yamato...we shall not be broken."

"The enemy shall know our wrath and keep us memory."

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Astro stood over a pile of bleached bones and the rags that had once been a uniform and sighed deeply. Perhaps the song that was sung in the cavern before these men met their end was running through his head or perhaps the thought that this was once a human being who died in war filled the youngster bot with mournful sadness…

"Reno?" Astro said softly. "I found some bones."

"I thought we'd find something eventually." Reno replied. "If there's clothing? Try to find a sew tag or a wooden or bamboo identifier tag."

Astro gingerly looked through the tattered cloths and found a small wooden tag in a surviving pocket. "Nano Ono….Onishi village."

Reno recorded the name in his lap top. "Take some photos and put the tag by the remains so we have the family informed." There was a little silence. "Astro? You alright?"

"Sniffle"..."Yes." Astro stood up wiping his face. "I didn't think it would upset me."

Reno smiled. "It's alright Astro….they've been gone a long time...just remember that. Finding them will allow the families to bring them home and give them a proper memorial so what you're doing is a good thing."

Astro found more remains scattered around the cavern and with each there was something sentimental, perhaps a traditional human link to home…A photo, a coin, a faded photo of a proud son in his crisp new uniform standing with proud parents. He stopped looking through the remains for a moment to focus his eyes to the rest of the cavern as the song played in his electronic brain.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: Okinawa, L-Day plus 9. Task Force Albany comes over the horizon at 4:34pm and approaches Roya from the West. On the troop ship SS Lauton Jones, 20 year old Marine Corporal Joe Howard from Souix City Iowa get his first look at Mount Unikah…

Joe Howard: It looked like a jagged monster, didn't think I'd see that much granite rock out in the pacific; I was thinking this was going to be like Iwo Jima and that was bad enough with all the volcanic dirt.

Narrator: Howard will be among the 2,000 man first wave assault on the Island. The task force separates into two formations. Close to the invasion beach will be old Battleship California, a survivor of Pearl Harbor, the USS Boston, The heavy cruiser Long Beach, the amphibious command ship Tun Taven and three of the ten destroyers including the USS Elensburg. Farther back is the new USS Wisconsin, an Iowa class battleship, The USS South Dakota, the heavy cruiser Baltimore, the remaining destroyers and several supply ships.

Meanwhile on Roya, the Japanese can see the invading formation out at sea. Among them today is the last surviving Japanese soldier still alive. Hatsuro Yokita is barely 15 and a server on an MG-42 machine gun crew.

Hatusro Yokita: I had lied to my mother and father about going, I told them I was going to see friends and I ended up joining the army thinking of adventure. Now seeing this enormous fleet of ships I was thinking…"This was a stupid idea." But what can you do? When I saw the American battleships, my apprehension faded..if these ships got away, they would no sooner go to Japan and kill everyone I loved...I felt ashamed.

Narrator: The Japanese trust that their camouflage protecting the vital 88mm guns, the remaining Oka bombs and the Zero squadron will keep them undetected. Aboard the American battleships, General Quarters is being sounded….

 **USS California; 12 each 14 inch gun battleship**

Off Roya Island

April 10th, 1945 4:35 pm

Center 14" gun, Turret 2

The spanning tray dropped across the space between the back wall of the room and the gaping maw that was the 14 inch gun's breech ring. "Load!" The gun captain yelled with his thumb turned to his right and the 2,000 pound monster bullet slipped across the tray by a chain rammer into the barrel. He twisted his thumb to the left and the rammer retracted swiftly.

Gesturing to the wall in front of him. The Captain motioned for the gunpowder charges to be dumped from the hoist car that came up from the main magazine below him. Three canvas bags at a time dropped into the tray and were rammed into the gun behind the shell, six bags that would send the 2,000 pound steel monster screaming 23 miles to slam into something…..ships, beach, or men.

"Retract!" The Captain yelled as he broke the spanning tray at the center and pushed it up and away to the back of the gun room. He then snatched the handle of the huge breech block for the gun, struck a foot pedal and flipped the massive block up and into the breech where it spun into place. Pushing the handle upwards to lock the breech block to the gun, the Captain jumped onto a scaffold, seat belted himself into the wall behind him and threw a switch from "loading" to "loaded" to "Battery" which connected the gun's electrical fire circuits to the controller in the Battery Plotting room deep inside the Battleship.

 **USS Boston; Task Force command ship**

Off Roya Island

April 10th, 1945 4:35pm

All the officers on the Boston were training their binoculars towards the Island as Admiral MacKenzie stepped out of the bridge in his battle helmet and flack jacket to the wing bridge facing Roya. An orderly came up next to him. "Sir? All ships report battery salvo ready. General Walker says his first wave will be ready to go in 20 minutes."

The admiral thought for a moment. "Tell them to hold fire till I give the order. We're not going to waste ammunition trying to sink a rock. I want good shots against concentrated positions. We're only dealing with 350 men…

Another orderly came running onto the wing bridge. "Admiral! General Walker says the look outs on the Tun Tavern are watching a single Japanese officer on the beach….they said he has a large white flag."

 **USS Tun Taven; Task Force Amphibious command ship**

Off Roya Island

April 10th, 1945 4:44pm

General Walker pursed his lips. "I give the man credit. He's got guts to be out on a beach that's about to get annihilated."

"I don't trust the little bastards Sir." A Major snorted. "Little yellow monkey fuck. We should just blow the place to bits and go home."

The general looked at the Major…"Who's wearing the stars here Major?"

"You Sir." The Major replied.

"Then shut the fuck up? You're probably one of these little ivy league idiots who hasn't been out here long enough to get a bloody nose from a fricken paper cut. And have more respect for the enemy...Jesus Christ, probably watched Disney propaganda films back home, I hate that silly mouse….sounds like a degenerate little effeminate prick."

"He threw his sword down General." Another Marine officer on a set of larger spy glasses remarked. "We'll still send the first wave into the beach right?"

"Yeah….tell Admiral Mack to hold his fire in case this is a jap trick." The General snorted. "I don't think anyone wants to be the last poor sap killed in this war."

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Reno was tying when Astro called from inside the aircraft cavern…"What? You sound like you're taking a wizz after holding it for like a year."

"You'll never guess what I just bumped into in here….You know how I love machines."

Reno smirked. "You're making an embarrassment out of yourself here Astro. Put your shorts back on?"

"Reno?...I'm standing in front of a fully perfect A-6M Mitusbishi Zero."

Reno's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah!" Astro replied in giddy school girl like rapture as he ran his hands over the body of the "tiger green and black" Mitsubishi "Val". "It must have been unable to fly on the day of the invasion so they pushed it back into this anti-room and it survived the bombardment...I mean except for some minor shrapnel damage? It's totally intact, I could fly it out of here right now."

Astro climbed into the cockpit of the fighter and giggled…."I could just cream my pants right now."

"Stop being so disrespectful!" Reno snorted. "And get out of that plane!"

Astro climbed out of the cockpit and sat on the wing. "I'm sorry….I just….you only see things like this in Museums where they don't let you touch them, I mean the leather seat still smells fresh, The engine? Reno this things is your best dream, you're a total mech head."

"I'm a roboticist Astro, Cora is the gearhead back home." Reno smirked. "She'd cum in her panties if we landed that old plane on her lawn."

Astro laughed. "You're just as dirty minded as me. I really have picked up some bad habits and thoughts from you humans. Here….let me take you to the top of the mountain and then I'll blast the cave in away with my canon."

"Be careful with that thing." Reno warned.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: April 10th 1945, L Day plus 9 on Okinawa it is 5pm on Roya Island. General Hideo Nagai of the 36th Imperial Infantry Division is waiting to spring his trip wire trap on the US task force; code named Albany now sending a wave of Marines to land on the beach. On the beach itself, ten Japanese volunteers with a white flag waving officer are acting as passive lures lull the US commanders into a false sense of security and it is working.

War historian: Admiral MacKenzie sends word back to Halsey that it appears the garrison is only 350 men and most may be too wounded to fight. He tells Halsey there's wounded men on the beach and white flag being waved around by what they think is a Colonel….Halsey tell him to proceed with caution.

Narrator: Admiral MacKenzie divides his first wave accordingly. As we can see from this aerial photograph taken moments before the first Marine LVT's land on the beach, the first wave is now a divided force with half of it circling off shore and the other half...some 500 Marines making the landing.

They are about to walk into hell.

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 10th, 1945 5 pm

General Nagai's command post

He could hear the sounds of the LVT's coming closer…."Still no shooting…" Nagai said with a smile.

"The men on the beach might not enjoy being so close to the action Sir." An aide said as he handed Nagai a glass of water.

"They'll be fine…" Nagai answered. "Order cannon battery one to concentrate on the bridge of the cruiser closest to the Island."

The orderly barked the command into his radio headphone. "Accomplished."

Nagai spoke again. "Order cannon battery two to concentrate on the bridge of the battleship closest to the Island."

The orderly barked the command into his radio headphone. "Accomplished."

Nagai spoke again. "Order cannon battery three to concentrate on the bridge of the ship to the right of the battleship closest to the Island."

The orderly barked the command into his radio headphone. "Accomplished."

Nagai spoke again. "All other batteries will perform their assigned tasks. Order Oka launch station one to hit the cruiser in the middle of her superstructure. Launch station two to hit the battleship where her secondary batteries are concentrated. Station one if she is able, send another Oka into the ship to the right of the battleship closest to the Island."

The orderly barked the command into his radio headphone. "Accomplished."

Nagai then reached for a phone and called the aircraft hanger. "Begin to start all aircraft. Every man will do his duty, no Kamikaze attacks unless their is no other option. Good luck."

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Astro set Reno down on the floor of the aircraft cavern then took him by a hand over to where the Zero fighter was sitting…"Now when will you ever get a chance to touch one up close?"

Reno walked around the plane and ran his eyes over the surfaces. "Yeah...must have had some problem they couldn't fix. How it survived not being destroyed by explosions is amazing."

Astro took Reno again back into the cavern itself. "Look at the catapult. They cut out the rock and sank it into the floor and the landing system was a couple of cables strung across the opening. I think this was one of them."

"It would have been messy had they missed the wires. These guys were definitely their best pilots" Reno looked around the floor at the many piles of bones and tattered uniforms. "Did you...get all the names?"

Astro replied sullenly. "Yes...so sad that they could do something like this with a whole mountain and its only purpose was to kill people. I should bring Atlas up here, be a shock for him to hear me say how stupid humans can be at times huh?"

"We are?" Reno snorted back.

"Well you're just ADD challenged with a secret lolicon fetish but there's drugs for that." Astro said snickering.

"slap" Reno hit Astro off the head. "Just for that? No dinner for you tonight. I was going to cook fish and rice."

Astro looked around and pointed to the opening to a tunnel at the back of the cavern. "Wanna check out the tunnels with me?"

"No." Reno snorted. "If we run into a bear, we'll get killed."

Astro shook his head and snatched Reno's hand…"Oh shut up you dufus and come on?"

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: April 10th 1945, L Day plus 9 on Okinawa it is now 5:10pm on Roya Island and the first wave of US Marines are 50 yards from landing on the narrow crescent beach below Unikah Mountain. The Americans are led to believe that the garrison is small, most of the men wounded by a recent American air attack designed to stop the Japanese from launching Oka suicide rocket bombs against the allied fleet off Okinawa but the Americans are walking into a carefully planned ambush.

19 year old Marine Private First Class Jason Dawes from Eliot Montana is among the first 500 men heading for the beach. He is packed into an LVT, A lightly armored waterborne troop carrier that carres a 50 caliber gunner, a driver and a squad of eight marines.

Jason Dawes: I'm looking over the lip of the LVT and we could see these Japanese on the beach with their hands up, waving this big white flag, there was like twenty of them so we're all hoping...if these guys just surrender, we could pop a few beers on the beach and go home….that thought lasted about a half minute and then all fricken hell exploded.

Narrator: The time is 5:13pm….General Nagai gives a simple command…"Let them have it!"

 **The Island of Roya**

100 miles East of Okinawa

April 10th, 1945 5:13 pm

88mm gun battery one

The command crackled over the radio set…"LET THEM HAVE IT!"

As the two soldiers dropped the canvas camouflage curtain over the gun slit of the caven. 22 year old gunner Kadayoshi Abe zeroes his aiming sight on the bridge of the USS Boston and pushes the firing pedal at his feet. The Krupp 88 explodes with a blast of heat and the gun shoots backwards ejecting it's spent brass casing!

The high velocity round travels the distance between the end of the barrel to the wing bridge of the Boston where the round punches through the protective blister shield, explodes at the door to the navigation bridge and slaughters everyone around and inside including Admiral Mackenzie, the ship's captain and executive officer and the navigation crew.

Another 88 hammers out a round that flies through the windows of the USS California's bridge and explodes killing her Captain, Her executive officer and the navigation crew.

Another 88 throws a round into the bridge of the USS Tun Tavern...killing General Walker, most of his staff, the ship's captain, the executive officer and most of the navigation crew.

 **The Island of Roya**

April 10th, 1945 5:14 pm

Jason Dawes's LVT number 19, first wave assault.

"HOLY FUCK!" The LVT's 50 caliber gunner screamed as he watched the Tun Tavern's bridge turn into a funeral pyre…"FUCK! FUCK YOU!" The man screams as he racks the bolt and starts shooting rounds at where he thinks the guns are firing from.

Suddenly….the LVT not a few yards from number 19 simply evaporates as an 88 round blows it to pieces.

 **The Island of Roya**

April 10th, 1945 5:14 pm

Oka launching caven one.

Hidaigo Bunda waves his hand, lights the rocket motor as his comrades drop the camouflage canvas at the mouth of the cave and streaks out towards his target, The heavy cruiser USS Boston. The Oka slams amid-ships, it's 2000 pound warhead detonating so violently that it rocks the ship over to port and blows a twin mount 5 inch gun off its barbette where it somersaults into the water behind the ship's stern!

 **The Island of Roya**

April 10th, 1945 5:15 pm

Oka launching caven two.

Yoshi Daito screams out of his cave, the ride is short and there is no time to have fear or think of death. He rams his Oka into the mid-ship of the Battleship California and obliterates the ship's starboard anti-aircraft guns, parts of both machines and men go flying as the old battleship reels from the collision!

 **Battery Plot USS California**

April 10th, 1945 5:16 pm

The gunnery officer scrambled back to his feet and grabbed the two brass triggers on the main gun salvo control. "You mother fuckers! Full salvo on the way!"

What he didn't count on was the violent tilt the battleship suffered when the 2,000 pound Oka exploded against her mid-section. Pulling the brass triggers, the gunnery officer fired the ship's 14 inch guns when the barrels were flatline to the surface of the water. Instead of arcing into the mountain, the shells screamed just feet over the water. Some exploded into the water, two tore several Marine LVT's to bits, the last one skipped off the water and dug itself into the sand.

 **The Island of Roya**

April 10th, 1945 5:16 pm

Jason Dawes's LVT number 19, first wave assault.

Dawes huddled with the rest of the squad as sprays of water splashed over the lip of the LVT from the impacts of shells slamming into the water around them or into other LVT's along the invasion line. "Damn! Did you see the ships behind us?!" He said to another marine.

"All I want to do is keep myself in one friggin piece!" A Sergeant replied. "Damn! I was at Guadalcanal, Saipan, Guam….These aren't nip weapons! They don't have anything this good!"

"Tell that to them when you get on the beach!" Another Marine screamed. "The fuck if they give a damn what you think!"

 **The Island of Roya**

April 10th, 1945 5:18 pm

88 Millimeter gun station 7

"Train!" The gunner screamed as two men of his crew slewed the big Krupp cannon up, down, left and right until he ordered them to lock it down…."Load!" He barked.

"Round up!" The loader screamed as he threw an 88 shell into the breech and locked the breech block.

"On the way!" The gunner snarled as he mashed the foot trigger and sent an 88 armor piercing shell into an LVT that had just hit the beach! The armored carrier exploded and somersaulted backwards back into the surf!

USS WISCONSIN BB-64

 **Ten miles from Roya**

April 10th, 1945 5:16 pm

The Battleship exploded in violent eruptions of flame and smoke as it's starboard five inch, 40 milimeter, 20 millimeter and 50 caliber machine guns blew apart a suicide Oka bomb not 75 yards away as it tried to close with the dreadnaught. Up on the quad 40 mounts, the loaders were almost burning their hands dumping the clips of 40 millimeter rounds into the now steaming hot amo holding clips at the tops of the gun breaches.

On the combat bridge, Captain Isaiah Quincy swore as he looked through his large binoculars as saw the smoke coming off the California, the Boston and the Tun Tavern. "Son of a bitch! We've done tripped over a God damned buzz saw!"

An orderly ran up the captain…"Sir! California's been hit. Captain and XO are dead. Boston hit. Admiral MacKenzie's dead, Captain, XO, navigation crew dead. Tun Tavern hit, General Walker is dead, the captain, XO…."

"Son of a bitch." The captain said clenching his fist as he watched the Tun Tavern…..simply explode."

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Landing Zone X-Ray

The boys had spent two hours looking through some of the tunnels inside mount Unikah; now Astro was back in the water again….this time searching for the assault command ship, the USS Tun Tavern. It was the last American ship blasted to pieces by the Japanese Oka suicide bombs...two of them slammed into the big ship at the waterline and she rolled over and sank, taking over 400 men with her. Now Astro floated over the upturned hull taking pictures of the wreck, especially the two big holes caused by the suicide Oka.

"It must have rolled pretty quick." Astro said as he swam down and got pictures of the propellers. "I doubt anyone inside had a chance to escape."

Reno replied. "It was the worst single day for the US Navy since Pearl Harbor. It only took about ten minutes to do here what it took two hours to do in 1941. Nagai caught the Americans cold and it was only the start."

Astro rubbed a hand on the still clean and brass colored propeller. "I'm ready for dinner….are you?"

"Yeah….we need to take a break." Reno replied. "Fish and rice?"

"Actually I was thinking of catching sea eel and make a nice thick sauce for it if you want?" Astro replied as he put his head to the propeller as a gesture of respect and offered a small kiss to it. Then he left the Tun Tavern for the warmth of the beach above.

It was 6pm as Astro sat by the hot plate cooking strips of sea eels he had caught on his way back from the Tun Tavern. "I wanted to ask you something Astro." Reno wondered. "Do you consider yourself Japanese or robot first?"

Astro turned over the eel. "Robot first. I thought you'd know that by now?"

"Because of the robot laws?" Reno asked.

"We're supposed to treat all humans the same no matter where we are. I mean, I am Japanese because my "father" is Japanese, because I was built in Japan but my programing puts the robot laws and programing first because from that governs everything else."

Reno played with his fingers while Astro prepared the rice. "Do you agree with Atlas in some ways about humans?"

Astro pursed his lips. "Not the cage part. But this place, even though it's been over 70 years since the war, kinda brings the sad reality that humans don't change. War is a part of human culture and there's been wars since World War II which have been far more brutal. Atlas is sort of right about us robots being a little...apprehensive about trusting humans with weapons."

Astro started putting pieces of Unagi on blocks of rice and wrapped them in seaweed. "You're sounding apprehensive about asking questions Reno."

"Well…." Reno replied. "I don't know everything about you, I try not to pry too deep because I know some things are better left alone."

"You're wondering if I might fight for Japan if we were ever in a war?" Astro asked as he handed Reno a plate. "I….always hope we don't see a war but….there's North Korea and China is getting ever stronger and...well…. mankind is always predictable where conflict is involved." Astro took one of the Unagi sushi and popped it in his mouth. "I'd rather hope to keep going to school, playing, doing crazy things like riding logs down steep hills."

Reno laughed. "That was so hilarious. You in a fundoshi and those boots riding a log...I couldn't stop laughing."

"It's a traditional test of courage!" Astro said sternly before he chuckled. "I got thrown off the log and got snagged in a tree by the fundoshi...talk about embarrassment."

Reno laughed…"I'd rather have moments like that."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: April 10th 1945, L Day plus 9 on Okinawa it is now 5:20pm and Roya Island has become hell. The first wave of US Marines trying to land on the beach are being cut to shreds by deadly Japanese fire. The battleship California, the Cruiser Boston have lost their senior officers. Admiral MacKenzie and General Walker are dead and the USS Tun Tavern has just rolled over and sank. The Americans have run into a virtual buzz saw, an elite Japanese division under supreme command and armed not with Japanese guns but with modern and deadly accurate German guns. Very few of the Marine LVT's are getting to the beach and those that do make it come under fire from the dreaded German MG-42 Heavy Machine Gun, what the allies called "That angry hornet spitter"

Jason Dawes: We hit the beach and I flipped off the side of the LVT and the Marine who hit the sand in front of me just got cut to shreds. You could hear this big buzz noise like "Braaaap!"...I was on my hands and knees trying to get to cover behind the track. I looked to my left as I fell into the water and watched this whole squad of Marines just get chewed to shit. Then I had to move again because our LVT got hit by an 88 and just shredded so I saw another one that had been blown up and was turned over so I ran to that one and dove behind it.

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Beach**

April 10th, 1945 5:28 pm

Dawes was in the surf trying to be drowned as waves rolled over him and pushed him against the body of the overturned LVT. Someone else all but crashed over him and he punched the guy…."Get off me ass hole!"

"Sorry!" The Marine snapped back. "I'm trying hard not to die!" The man said as he pulled out a magazine, slapped it against his helmet and shoved it into his Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) "Lieutenant Valdez, 6th Platoon, A Company…."

Jason Dawes…."No platoon, no Company, totally screwed Sir!" The Marine said as he threw his hands up. "No weapon."

The Lieutenant pulled his Colt 45 pistol from its holster and handed it to Dawes. "Fantastic piece of military genius this is Dawes." The man said as he looked about the beach. "Looks like you and I are the only beachhead. We'll throw up the flag like Iwo Jima and piss off the residents….fucking glorious!"

Jason heard booming noises behind his back and turned to see the California and the Boston unloading against the mountain face with their big guns…

"They got the command ship Sir!" Jason said…"Sir?"...Dawes turned around to see the Lieutenant lying on his back. A single bullet had blown his head open…"Oh son of a mother fucking bitch!" Dawes snarled as he pulled the body close and rifled through it for amo, grenades and anything else…."Chewing gun?...well hell if I'm going to die I might as well have clean teeth doing it." Dawes snapped as he reached out and grabbed the BAR out of the sand.

 **USS California off Roya Beach**

April 10th, 1945 5:29 pm

The wounded battleship had turned herself to present her undamaged port broadside to the face of Unikah mountain and now the behemoth was unleashing her pent up anger in a rain of 14 inch and 5 inch shells as her suddenly promoted captain...A Commander from the supply department and executive officer, a Lieutenant from the legal office stood in the armored conning tower…

"KABOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM!" The noise outside would make anyone deaf as the battleship shuddered under the concussions of her mammoth guns. Commander Peter Dennis not only just found himself being both Captain and Admiral but now a General as well as he grabbed a sailor…"Send orders to those foolish Marines out there making circles in the damn water, get onto that beach and kill the God damned enemy!"

Denis turned to his radioman…"What about the Boston?"

"She's drawing off Sir! No command and the bridge is a wreck, no effective leadership right now. The Tun Tavern's gone and the rest of the task force doesn't want to get closer!"

"Oh great...so the old California sits to get raped over the coals like we did at Pearl, just great…"

Suddenly a loud noise rang through the conning tower as an 88 cannon shell slammed into the armored command bridge and bounced off the thick steel. "SHIT!" Dennis snapped. "Send a message to Admiral Halsey. Stronger enemy presence than predicted, first invasion wave foundering, mass casualties on the task force, request air cover at once!" Dennis snapped again. "And kindly ask the Wisconsin and the South Dakota to get the thumbs out of their ass and kindly start fucken shooting? Please!"

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: April 10th 1945, L Day plus 9 on Okinawa it is now 5:29pm on Roya Island and while Jason Dawes is doing his best not to be killed, his troubles on the beach and for the Marine second attack wave...it's just the start. Unknown to them, the Japanese are about to launch 8 of their Zero fighters from the opposite side of Mount Unikah. The planes will catch the second wave as it forms to land on the beach and no one has any idea that Japanese fighter planes are in the area, US fighters from the two supporting aircraft carriers some 40 miles away are just starting to turn up their engines.

War Historian: General Nagai feels he has to commit the fighters now because he won't get another chance if the US fleet surrounds the Island and starts pummeling it with their naval guns. These are the last and best pilots Japan can throw at the allies and the best Nagai can hope for is that they tear apart the second wave of Marines heading for the beach. If he can sufficiently destroy the incoming force, I think it would have sewn some pretty serious doubts among the task force that nothing short of bombing the island down to a pebble would dislodge the stubborn defenders. They'd already exacted a heavy price on the Americans and it wasn't even two hours into the battle yet.

Narrator: Meanwhile; Jason Dawes becomes a magnet drawing survivors who are swimming up from their sunken LVT's and are drawn to Dawes because he has the only heavy weapon...and some cover on the murderous beach.

Jason Dawes: I had one Marine come up and I asked him. "Go find another spot will you? If they catch us all bunched together they'll kill us." I looked around, there was five of us, and I'm the only one with a gun. I just dropped my head and said…"Fuck, why does it have to be me playing the big hero in this mess?" So I told them we would try to stay down until night when we could try and run around the beach to get some weapons together. I was cold, I was wet, I was angry but at least I was still alive.

 **Japanese Garrison Aircraft cave; Roya Island**

April 10th, 1945 5:30 pm

The ground crew fixed the first Zero fighter to the launcher rig and backed away as the signalman at the mouth of the cave threw his flag into the air which ordered the drop of the canvas cloak of the massive opening…

Kanzaki Henzi, the pilot of the first plane, saluted and dropped his goggles down to his face as the signalman dropped to the floor and threw his flag forwards smartly.

'VOOOOOOOOOOM!" The Japanese fighter raced over his head as the catapult engine spun up to full power and threw the airplane out of the cave and into the air! Plane after plane rolled out with quick succession until eight of the zeroes were up and forming up on the blind side of the island out of the eyes of the American Task Group.

"Click!" "Where's the American air cover?!" One pilot asked the squadron leader. "Where's their fighter cover?"

"Click." "Who cares?! We have the advantage now! Attack over the top of Unikah and hit the invasion force! If you must sacrifice yourself? Make it count! ATTACK!"

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Beach**

April 10th, 1945 5:40 pm

The Marines huddled with Dawes didn't hear the sounds of aircraft until they came up from behind the mountain and zoomed over their heads to attack the incoming wave of Marine LVT's... "Son of a bitch! Where did the fricken planes come from?!" One Marine screamed as he stood up and tried to run but was cut to pieces by an MG-42 burst…

"Stay down!" Dawes screamed. "Stay the fuck down! They got us sighted up the beach!"

 **USS California off Roya Beach**

April 10th, 1945 5:43 pm

"BOOM! BOOM! BAK BAK BAK BAK!BOOM! BOOM! BAK BAK BAK BAK!BOOM! BOOM! BAK BAK BAK BAK!" The battleship's 5 inch and 40mm guns blasted away at the sky trying to drive the offending Zeroes from strafing the Marines trying to get to the beach.

"Where the hell is the air support?!" Commander Dennis snarled as he was practically losing his ability to stand from all the shooting his ship was engaged in….

"KAWANG!" Another 88 millimeter shell smacked the armored tower and glanced off the steel. "Order the battery spotter to locate where the damned cannons are shooting from and mass salvo on the targets one at a time!"

 **Unikah Mountain, Roya Island**

General Nagai's command center

April 10th, 1945 5:44 pm

The General had retreated back deeper into the mountain as the American shells slammed into the face of the mountain. Unlike the other fortifications of the Pacific, Unikah's unique granite structure absorbed the impacts without much secondary damage to the warren of tunnels or to the gun stations but the smoke and debris clouds were becoming a hindrance to the 88's and the General hadn't unleashed all of them upon the Americans just yet.

"Have we lost any of the 88 stations?" He asked an aide who was sending and receiving messages…

"Two so far Sir. From collapse of the windows and debris blocking the muzzles. The men are working to clear them now."

"Tell them to stop. Take their ammunition and deliver it to the lower guns. What about our fighters?"

"Four remain in high altitude….four are driving the Americans crazy but our spotters warn the American anti-aircraft artillery is increasing and a line of destroyers are moving to flank the island on the left and right."

General Nagai waved a hand…"Order the flank 88 guns to stand by….target the bridges of the Destroyers then target under the bow guns and try to explode their magazines. How many of their Marines have made it to the beach?"

"First wave has been crushed. Second wave is too busy trying to evade the fighters to come in and land. 88 cannons reporting great success!"

 **US Destroyer Squadron 32 "The Little Beavers"**

Commodore Israel Putnum Commanding

Flagship: USS Cassin Young DD-793

April 10th, 1945 5:44 pm

The Cassin Young was flying at full speed with three more destroyers on her white cap rooster tail, each of them armed with five 5" guns, Four quad 40 millimeter guns, ten 20mm guns and fifteen 50 caliber machine guns and every gun on every ship was letting their lead fly against the Zeros harassing the Marines…

"BOM, BOM, BOM,BOM, BOM, BOM,BOM, BOM, BOM!" One of the 40 mounts scored a hit on one of the Japanese planes, blasting it to bits as the Destroyer raced by the bow of the California and turned all her guns on the Island itself…

Putnam and the ship's Captain, Robert April, were not on the bridge...in fact no one was on the bridge. The ship was being steered blindly by direction of a spotter on the bow from the CIC/Battery Plot room…

"So they like to hit the bridge?" Commodore Putnam said as he looked at a map of Roya. "Let's see if they smile after they reveal their position and we light their ass up. Message to the line...follow our plot and open fire on my command."

 **VF-19 "The Mighty Cats" (F-4 WILDCATS) USS Yorktown**

Arriving over Roya Island

April 10th, 1945 5:45 pm

Commander Max Isley saw the three Zeroes causing hell on the fleet below and signalled to his flight of Wild Cats. "Let's clean them out boys!"

The deep blue colored Navy fighters rolled over one by one and began to dive on their unsuspecting victims… or were they really unsuspecting?

 **A-6M Zero fighters (four aircraft)**

Flying above the Mighty Cats

Lead pilot: Toshi Masaraki

"A flight of eight enemy planes below us! Follow my lead! BANZAI!"

The Zeroes pitched over, increased their speed and closed on the tails of the American planes.

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Summit of mount Unikah

The boys sat on the summit surrounded by fallen rifle brass, pieces of steel and rusted pieces of helmets. Reno even found a bayonet by luck when he caught a glance at a part of the hilt under some rocks…

"This isn't a Japanese bayonet." Reno remarked as he looked the blade over.

Astro gestured to have a look. "It's a US Marine K-Bar. Look at this place...they must have fought like crazy for the summit,"

Reno walked over to the back side of Mount Unikah and looked down at the nearly 45 degree slope that went down to the opening of the airplane hanger. "Taking it was a bitch...excuse my language."

"And I thought you were more refined for your age….shame on you Reno." Astro said as he walked up and stood next to the teenager. "Yup…..climbing it is a bitch."

Reno looked up to see the sun slowly dropping over the horizon. "We should get back since it's getting dark. I want to do more looking through the tunnel system tomorrow."

Astro nodded then played with his lips…."Since we have enough pictures? I would like to pull that plane out and get a real good look at it to see if it's flyable."

Reno huffed. "I'm not getting in that old thing. After so many years I doubt it's even airworthy."

"Let me examine it and I'll tell you." Astro replied waving his hand. "It's a rare gem Reno. I dare say we should have salvage rights to it since we found it and did the work to get it out."

Reno bopped the boy bot off the head. "This is Japanese government property...or did that escape your transistors?"

"I don't have "transistors" I found that to be a little racist. You've hurt my feelings again. Kiss my boo boo?" Astro said as he doe eyed the teenager.

"Bop!"...Reno fist bumped him off the head. "Can we go before it get's cold?"

"You're such a baby." Astro snorted.

"Come on Astro!" Reno insisted. "I don't want to get sick."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: April 10th 1945, L Day plus 9 on Okinawa it is now 5:46pm over Roya Island. Fighter squadron 19 from the USS Yorktown is diving on the remaining Japanese Zeroes that have been rampaging over the second wave of US Marines trying to land on Roya Beach, codenamed "LZ X-RAY". What the wild cats don't see is the four Japanese planes diving on their tails; the last of Japan's elite air arm. Unlike the two planes over the Marines with their water green painted bodies...these Zeroes are painted US Navy blue with no "meatballs" or the traditional large red circle on the wings or body. Among the pilots is Matsuko Yubara who gave an interview of the action before his death in 2003…

Matsuko Yubara: We were on their blind spot perfectly and I singled out a Wild Cat on the left of their formation and shot it with my guns. One our first strike, we shot down five of the Wild cats and from there it was what you'd call a bar fight. We were so close to the ships, like the California, that they didn't shoot for fear of hitting the wrong planes. I maneuvered behind the battleship to stay clear of the anti-aircraft guns and engaged another Wild Cat. Now the Wild Cat has a powerful engine and many Japanese pilots died trying to go vertical with it so when the American plane pitched up? I ran. You might call it suicidal but I flew down the side of the California at main deck level. I turned when I passed the bow and flew right down the other side. I caught the Wild Cat as he was pulling up to avoid hitting the water and blasted his belly open with my guns. My fight ended when I got shot up by a US Navy destroyer and I belly landed in the water and was taken prisoner.

Narrator: Meanwhile, a line of four fletcher class destroyers led by the USS Cassin Young attempt to flank around Roya Island to bombard the back side and open up a second landing site for the embattled 9th Marines. Aboard the Cassin Young, 2nd class gunners mate Carl Dematelli, a 24 year old from Brookline Massachusetts, volunteers to put himself on the bow as the ship's gunnery spotter, exposing himself to potential death.

Carl Dematelli: It was desperate...you have guys getting killed and we were all in a rage. I told the captain, let me spot for the guns, let's put an end to these bastards. So here I am out on the bow waiting for them to open up on us. I was praying…."let me be accurate….please let me hit them the first time…" I was fricken scared.

 **Destroyer Squadron 32 "Little Beavers"**

 **USS Cassin Young DD-793**

leading 3 destroyers against Roya

April 10th, 1945 5:55 pm

Carl Dematteli lashed himself to the bow safety cables and pulled his binoculars out of his leather case. "Battery, spotter! Up 20, left 10...stand by for salvo!"

The Young's 5 inch guns swung to the port side with the following destroyers following the same plotting order. Inside the turrets; the gun crews were slamming their 54 pound shells with brass powder casings behind them and closing their breech blocks "BATTERY SALVO READY!" The gunnery officer yelled to the Captain.

"Come on…..come on…...come on and shoot you mother fuckers!" Demartinni snarled.

 **88mm gun battery 17**

Japanese garrison; Roya Island

April 10th, 1945 5:56 pm

The gunnery chief slewed the 88 around as the first destroyer came into the view of his firing port. "Train!" He snarled as two of the crewmen thew the gun around until they had a good shot. "LOCK!" The gun captain snapped. FIRE!" He screamed and the 88 shell exploded from the gun and skimmed the destroyer's bridge with a loud metal grind and a terrifying scream!

 **Destroyer Squadron 32 "Little Beavers"**

 **USS Cassin Young DD-793**

leading 3 destroyers against Roya

April 10th, 1945 5:56 pm

Demartelli saw the muzzle flash in his binoculars and called a quick correction. "Left 3, Down 6…..OPEN FIRE!"

The destroyer bucked as all five of her five inch guns unloaded and threw their projectiles up and just over the open gunnery port…."Correction! Down 1….FIRE AT WILL!"

Now the Young and the three destroyers behind her were unleashing a rain of steel against the 88 gun, a round every ten seconds, six rounds every minute…"EAT IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Demartelli screamed as the spot on the mountain got peppered with explosions. Now the ship's 40 millimeter anti-aircraft gunners were joining in the suppressive fire and the line of destroyers was shrouded in their own gun smoke until a secondary explosion blew out like a volcano from the gun slit where the 88 used to stand…"

"Battery plot! Cease fire! Searching for another target!" Demartinni yelled.

"Good work Mister Demartinni!" The captain replied. "Keep those eyes sharp son! Send the bastards to hell!"

 **Destroyer Squadron 32 "Little Beavers"**

 **USS Simon Bolivar DD-812**

leading 4 destroyers to relieve the battered USS California

April 10th, 1945 5:56 pm

"Sound gun stations." Captain Mike Walker said to his radioman. "Men! We're going against the teeth, we can do more good up close and personal than the big ships can so let's show these big battlewagon jocks what us small boys can do. Gunnery spotter, you're the lead for the rest of the group so take one target at a time."

The four destroyers passed close by the retreating California and brought their single and dual 5 inch gun turrets to bear on the face of Unikah Mountain as the surviving LVT's of the 2nd wave made their all or nothing desperate surge for the beach…

"BATTERY PLOT, SPOTTER! FLASH! UP 7, LEFT 4….FIRE FOR EFFECT!" One of the gunnery spotters on the superstructure screamed as an 88 shell crashed through the window of the empty bridge below his feet and exited out the other side with an explosion over the water…

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" The line of destroyers opened up against the single target as another 88 shell slammed into the superstructure of the Bolivar and set fire to the ship's paint locker…

"Correction down 4, right 3…..FIRE!" The spotter called again and this time the targeted 88 exploded in a dragon shot of flames!

 **April 18th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

evening

Reno couldn't stand it no longer. He had been busy typing his report while Astro play on his back next to him in the tent, one leg bent straight over his chest and the robot curiously examining his foot…

"What are you doing?" Reno asked finally. "Sometime Astro I think you got ADD or something."

Astro smiled back…"Do you humans ever appreciate how well designed you are? How well engineered your feet are?"

"I'm not versed in the science of pediatry. Enlighten me." Reno said with a smirk.

"You humans didn't come from apes. I mean...apes...have no arches in their feet. You ever see a monkey in a tree? They always have to hold something or they'll fall off because their hind legs can't fold around curves."

Reno looked interested. "Oh really?"

"See the arch in the human foot allows you to wrap around surfaces, like balance beams and walls. And if you lost any of your toes? You couldn't balance at all."

Astro dropped his leg back down and rolled onto his side with his head resting on an upraised hand. "Sooo...how's "sugar cup?"

Reno snorted. "Say what?"

"How's "Sugar cup?" Astro asked again.

"Gnah….where did you hear that name?!" Reno snorted.

"I….was kinda peeking over your shoulder at the computer." Astro said smiling. "That's a pleasant nickname for Abby."

"And it was none of your business!" Reno snapped. "Didn't the Doc teach you anything about manners?" Reno sat up and grunted. "I hope you didn't tell anyone!"

"Never." Astro replied. "I didn't." He said as he sat up. "Oh come off it Reno! Just say you love her, you'd be happy to go to Mayori and go already….sheesh, her picture on your dresser back home has water streaks on the glass from you kissing it all the time."

"I'd like to finish high school first?" Reno replied. "Then go to college and get my baccalaureates in Robology?"

"Excuses….excuses…." Astro snorted. "She's practically thrown the invite at you and "ugg" you manage to get cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet!" Reno snapped. "I'm being practical."

"You're being leash bound." Astro snorted back. "It's like you think I'll fall apart or something if you end up going. "Hello Reno...plenty of other technicians at the Ministry dufus!" Sheesh….by the time you do go to Mayori, you two will be like 60 years old."

Reno flicked a finger off Astro's forehead. "Look..I'll say when I'm ready to leave and NOT you ok? Stop playing super matchmaker delux with my life?"

Astro giggled…"She thinks you're hot in speedoes."

"THAT DOES IT!" Reno jumped on Astro and they brought the tent down on themselves in the struggle. "Now look at what you've done." Reno snorted.

"Instead of calling you "Reno"...we should call you "Speedo" Astro snicked.

"I am going to kick your ass." Reno snapped back.

 **Airplane launch cavern**

Japanese garrison; Roya Island

April 10th, 1945 6pm

"Hurry!" The screaming sergeant yelled as two heavy gun crews wheeled three 70 millimeter Japanese field artillery pieces into place at the mouth of the cave Just as the line of US Navy destroyers started turning around the side of the island. "Aim!" he urged at the serving crews worked off the pre-set plotting calculations and brought the 3 howitzers into battery!

"FIRE!" He screamed as he threw a sword forward and the three guns barked with sheets of flame and black smoke.

 **Destroyer Squadron 32 "Little Beavers"**

 **USS Cassin Young DD-793**

leading 3 destroyers against Roya

April 10th, 1945 6:10 pm

"SHHHHHHHHHRAAAAAAACK!" A 77mm round screamed over Demartinni's head as he stayed leashed to the bow of the USS Young. "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed as he ducked his head and looked through his binoculars. "Battery Plot! Three guns! Fire salvo for setting!"

The Destroyers five inch guns cut loose a salvo that fell short of the large cave opening. "UP 6! RIGHT 4! Fire for effect!"

 **Airplane launch cavern**

Japanese garrison; Roya Island

April 10th, 1945 6:11 pm

"Fire!" The Sergeant screamed and again the three guns barked their anger at the lead destroyer!

 **Destroyer Squadron 32 "Little Beavers"**

 **USS Cassin Young DD-793**

leading 3 destroyers against Roya

April 10th, 1945 6:11 pm

Dimartinni could hear the incoming screams of the shells and knew they were going to be close. One of them slammed into the forecastle deck aft of the anchor windless spindles and blew the anchors free from the ship. Another sliced through the thin steel of the number one engine funnel and splashed into the sea. The third slammed into the starboard side 40mm gun mount and slaughtered the gun crew!

Dimartinni felt something was wrong and looked himself over only to find that his left leg was a chewed up piece of meat. Flying shrapnel had shredded it…

The quick thinking Petty Officer quickly called in another salvo then whipped off his belt and cinched it around his upper calf to prevent him bleeding out.

"Dimartinni!" Came the Captain's voice. "You ok there son!"

"Keep shooting Sir!" Dimartinni replied. "Keep shooting! Up 2 Left 3, fire for effect!"

The destroyer slammed another salvo through the air and the rounds exploded inside the cave on the roof.

"I'm sending the medics to get you Dimartinni!" The Captain called over his radio. "Hang in there son."

"No damn it! Keep firing no matter what! Spot on the mark! Keep firing!"

Another 77mm shell slammed into the hull of the Young. The Japanese gunners had found their range, at least one gun was still being served by a crew. Now the whole line of fletcher's opened up on the cave with their salvo batteries and the opening of the massive cavern was being hammered by 5 inch shells. Then Dimartinni heard another explosion nearby, much larger than the Japanese field guns. he turned his head to see the battleship South Dakota rolling into a turn off to the right of the Young, her 16 inch guns and 5 inch guns now in full battery salvos against the offending caven!

"KABOOM!" The big dreadnaught unleashed a rain of hell from her big 16 inch guns and the cave seemed to explode with a violent detonation as the battleship shells rammed into the roof and brought the whole thing down upon the gunners below.

"Sir….." Dimartinni said into his radio as he felt himself losing consciousness."Target…..destroyed."

 **2nd wave of 9th Marines inbound**

 **Landing Zone x-ray**

LVT-74

Mortar Rifle squad of Staff Sergeant Henry Knox

April 10th, 1945 6:11 pm

Knox peered through his field glasses for a place to beach the LVT and spied a group of huddled Marines behind a destroyed landing track. He shook the driver's shoulder. "Bring us to the left of that wreck!" He said, then he turned to his squad. "Get ready to deploy!"

 **Landing Zone x-ray**

Jason Dawes and his "Poor sorry but merry bastards"

April 10th, 1945 6:12 pm

"Finally some people want to join in the party!" Dawes yelled as he waved to the landing LVT. "Hope you brought the damn beer!"

LVT-74 hit the beach and rolled up to the overturned LVT with it's 50 caliber gunner hammering away at the vegetation line below Mount Unikah. Staff Sergeant Knox didn't wait for the rear door to come down before he was over the side wall of the track and next to Dawes…

"Staff Sergeant Knox, 2 company 2nd Battalion. Mortar/Rifle platoon." Knox introduced himself.

"PFC Dawes, 3 Company 1st Battalion." Dawes replied. "We were in the first wave." He said as he pointed to the other Marines with him. "They need weapons."

Knox turned to his Corporeal as he came up. "Get these guys some weapons Clark!" Knox then turned to the small group of weaponless Marines. "Any of you fired a Bazooka in infantry school?"

One of them raised his hand and Knox chose another Marine beside him. "These guys are a bazooka team!"

"Sergeant? What's the situation?" One Marine asked. "What the hell kind of a fucked up situation did we get into?"

"You want the book or the obvious?" Knox replied. "I was on Saipan and I'm telling you...those arn't nip guns these bastards are using. They've screwed us good so far. Killed General Walker, the force commander, hundreds of men. An enemy with superior command armed with good weapons and excellently disciplined but screw the pleasantries...we take this rock or we all fucken die and I ain't dying if I can help it. You guys sick of being range targets? You want to get back in the war and kill some fucken japs?"

The marines replied as Knox waved his two mortar teams to set up their tubes. "We're losing daylight and right now this is the beachhead so get those weapons ready in case the little bastards want to charge us. Clark? Find me an officer with a radio, we need senior leadership."

"Got it!" The Corporal replied as he started running to the other LVT's hitting the beach. In the distance, Unikah mountain looked like a volcano with a thousand flaming leaks as the rock face was being hammered by shells from the fleet off shore.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: The evening of April 10th,1945...L-Day on Roya Island has been appalling for both the US Navy and the US Marines as they fight to remove the threat of further Oka suicide attacks upon the allied fleet off Okinawa. The well protected and well armed Japanese 36th Infantry Division has mauled the first two waves of the 9th US Marine Division, killed the task group commander, the Marine commander, sunk ships, killed hundreds of men.

Aboard the USS Cassin Young, Carl Demartinni has lost his left leg but his courageous decision to volunteer himself and spot the destroyer group's counter-battery fire has opened up the rear of Roya Island for the battered 9th Marines. It will earn him the Congressional Medal of Honor. Back with the allied fleet off Okinawa; Nimitz and Halsey are appalled by the day's carnage.

War Historian: In defense of both Nimitz and Halsey, there were more than a hundred small islands the allies had passed by on their way across the central Pacific where they had sent landing parties or done photo reconnaissance and found nothing. By 1945 with the bulk of the Japanese defenses crushed, no one expected Roya to be so well prepared and certainly not so expressively lead by a General like Nagai. It was also completely unusual for the Imperial Navy and Army to even talk to each other let alone stand each other and it was actually in fighting between them by radio that tipped off the allies as to the location of Imperial strong points. Roya was just one of the rare occasions where there was cooperation and it turned out to be devastating.

Narrator: At 7pm on Roya Beach, the second wave of the 9th marines finds itself defending a narrow strip at the water's edge. They are digging in, not knowing if the Japanese on the island will stay in their defenses or come out to counter-attack. As darkness falls, the Navy ceases it's bombardment of Unikah Mountain. Jason Dawes huddles with his fellow Marines as the island goes quiet.

Jason Dawes: Not a thing….when the ships stopped firing, everything just went silent. I was thinking about home. About my parents. I survive the first night and maybe get blown up in the morning. I felt better than a few hours back though….at least I didn't feel alone.

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Reno stood shaking his head. Overnight, Astro had left the tent, cleaned up the floor of the aircraft cavern and had pulled the Zero fighter from its cubby hole and out into the wider space where he now pawed at it like a kid at Christmas…

"You are just determined to get that thing to fly." Reno said smiling as Astro stood at the front of the plane silently gawking at it. When Reno wanted to walk up, Astro put a hand up…

"Don't come too close. I'm using x-rays right now and I don't want you getting exposed." Astro said as he slowly walked around the plane.

"You're x-raying it?" Reno asked.

"Just want to see what condition it's in." Astro replied. "And if the crew bobbytrapped it. You know the Imperial army used boobytraps."

"Doubt they had the time to worry about it." Reno replied as he sat down with his lap top. "So what have you learned about the plane?"

Astro stopped x-raying the Zero and climbed up on the wing. "Made in Osaka in 1940, serial number C790-142 which means it was a third generation A-6M the 790th one produced and the 142nd one made in Osaka. I know why it didn't fly too...really shabby crankcase, bled oil, two cracked cylinders. Needs a new engine. Structurally it's ready to fly."

Astro walked over to Reno as he sat typing. "I'll look through the war material registry site and see if the airplane history pops up."

"Hey…" Astro remarked. "Alegio's dad is a machinist right?"

"Yeah." Reno replied. "You're going to ask him to craft a new engine I assume?"

"I could." Astro replied smiling. "I have enough in my trust find to buy some high quality stock materials."

"You can't take that plane out of here Astro." Reno warned. "This is a war grave site. That's still Japanese government property or I think it still has to be surrendered to the United States under the old treaty that officially ended the war."

Astro frowned. "Well it might belong here but that doesn't mean it has to stay here and gather dust. Don't expect to understand how I feel about machines 's too complicated to explain but I feel a little kinship with this old plane and I don't want to see it sitting here when it should be flying. And what better memorial than something people can see and touch and feel? Especially when all the men who fought here are long gone, who or what will tell their stories?"

Reno sat smiling. "You are a hopeless romantic. Look, why don't you just get the wedding ring, kiss the cowling and ask it to marry you? She's got some hot lines?"

Astro huffed. "Oh…...fuck you."

"Language." Reno cautioned.

"Douchebag." Astro snapped back.

"By the way?" Reno said as he watched Astro walk back to the plane. "Just how far into the mountain do we plan to explore? You know most of the tunnels were sealed up as the fighting ended. Are we going to unseal some of them?"

Astro stopped and scratched his head. "That's a touchy subject. I dunno….I mean….I guess you should ask the Doctor if he could contact some of the families for permission...for now we'll just leave the tunnels alone if we find them sealed up."

 **Japanese Command Post, Unikah Mountain**

April 10th, 1945 10:00 pm

The division staff officers assembled in the small hollowed out warren deep inside the mountain, most of them covered in dirt from the day's action. A few of the younger ones shook from their first taste of combat but they'd hold up. General Nagai looked about the room while messengers came in and out from the myriad of redoubts and defensive positions dispersed about the mountain. The first day's results were better than anticipated, much owing to the considerable resource put into turning this hunk of rock into an armored fortress from hell. The Americans by now were feeling the sting quite considerably.

General Nagai looked to his leading staff officer, Major Bunta Matsune. "Let's hear what the day has given us Major?"

"The American Marines lost considerable strength in their first attempt. We lost all of our operational Zero fighters but they performed their duty admirably. We have also lost our ability to launch further Cherry Blossom attacks...both launching caverns have been destroyed. Of our available heavy guns, we lost the left and right flanking guns, some of our frontal defense guns higher up the mountain face. Our men are moving munitions to serve the lower guns we have kept in reserve."

General Nagai nodded. "So we have dealt more damage than what we've sustained on the first day… admirable upon all hands. What is the current strength of the enemy landing force?"

Another officer raised his hand. "Lieutenant Satoshi from observation...the enemy has made it ashore with only light weapons, perhaps mortars, light artillery but nothing larger. We expect them to try and use the night to land perhaps tanks and more significant heavy weapons. We saw one of their "Hippo mouth" ships (Navy LST) slowing pulling up behind their destroyer screen."

"Then get back to your post and pass the message to your men to be extra vigilant. The moment one of these Hippo Ships decides to try and land? We will teach them why we are so good at striking our enemy at night. Funny that these American Marines need to relearn the lesson."

The Japanese officers laughed then the General continued discussing important matters. "How many casualties have we suffered?"

One officer remarked. "Compared to the Americans, that is but a pin prick in our side is it not Sir?"

"I didn't ask about pin pricks. I asked about our casualties. How many?" Nagai asked with insistence.

"At the moment Sir….37. Most of them were the squadron support crew who served our 77 millimeter guns from the aircraft hanger. They died with honor giving the enemy hell."

Nagai bowed his head. "Commendable. Let us continue to do our utmost. We know that the enemy is strong and well equipped and his victory against us is certain. Our task is to make that victory a brutal and costly affair by all our means available to us. Right now our first concern tonight is to prevent our enemy from getting his armor on the beach. That is our target for the rest of the night. Ensure that our "Ketsu-she-kykun" is prepared to play its role."

Naga saluted his officers. "Proceed."

 **USS California off Roya Island**

April 10th, 1945 10:00 pm

Commander Peter Dennis read the message a Sailor just handed him and cursed to himself as he gave it back. "Fuck….Nimitz."

"What did the message say?" The hastily chosen Marine Colonel who now suddenly found himself in command of the 9th Marines asked.

"We will take that pile of shit." Dennis replied as he snorted. "Apparently the fact that we were totally gang raped by those little nip cocksuckers today didn't phase the great Chester Nimitz at all….this is a total clusterfuck operation."

Colonel Stephen Smith had his share of total clusterfucks to speak about...Guadalcanal, Peleliu, Saipan, Tarawa. He heard how MacArthur had smashed through the Pacific from New Guinea and New Georgia by going around Japanese strong points and choking their supplies...a lesson Nimitz would have nothing to do with because of stupid rivalries between the Army and Navy. But Smith was not disloyal nor ungrateful for the "swabs" the Navy had taken a hell of abuse from the japs trying to save as many of the Marines as they could…

"Then we take this clusterfuck and we turn it into an ass kicking." Smith told Dennis. "We've got a beachhead now and we're moving ships around to get men onto the back side by morning. We can't drift away and let these cocksuckers get off…..fuck em….they can't escape and they can't have an endless supply of amo."

Another messenger came into the room and handed Smith a message. "Arrived on the beach at last. Situation confused, re-organizing units, digging in for possible counteroffensive. Weapons being used by the japs are not Japanese weapons. High velocity anti-tank guns and machine guns unknown to our troops…..Major Cahn."

Another message arrived for Commander Dennis…."Have been informed of your desperate situation. Not waiting for excuses from Nimitz. Detaching the 87th US combat engineer Battalion with comparable heavy artillery, 8 heavy rocket bombardment ships and the Light Aircraft Carrier USS Chepultepec with attached Marine Corps fighter/attack squadron under my direct command to your assistance by fastest possible speed. Hold fast and give no ground, God is with you…...MacArthur."

Dennis seemed to suddenly perk up. "Son of a bitch. If General MacArthur is willing to get into this fight then you're damn right we're not going to quit."

"Always knew he had a heart for jarheads." Smith said with a nod as he looked back down at his map. "We'll move two amphibious transports to be with the USS South Dakota and the four destroyers by tomorrow morning on the back side of the island. Pound the hell out it with naval gunfire and make a second landing front. But our priority is going to be expanding the beachhead we have and destroying whatever fortifications they've built and for that we have to get armor and heavy artillery."

Smith pointed to the beach and moved his finger over the widest portion. "We need to crater the hell out of the beach, provide the men with holes to cover them from those guns. In the morning, I need the Wisconsin to roll high explosive shells up the beach to the brush and vegetation line below the mountain. We'll let air cover "nape" (napalm) the fucken scrub till it glows yellow."

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Astro flashed his eye lights into the darkened room until Reno broke a few light sticks and threw them about the floor to brighten things up. The first thing they both noticed was the wooden table in the center covered in dusty old papers. Astro took a moment to take photos and film in his memory before disturbing the papers on the table…

"These…..are the battle maps." He said as he picked one up and held it carefully spread open in his hands. "They kept track right to the last minute before they left."

Reno traced a finger over every mark. "The number of marks? The rapid drawing of all these kanji? It got fast and heavy to the end." Reno then looked back down at the table and saw another piece of paper. "Look at this?" he said as he picked up the sheet. "It's a letter."

Astro looked at it and carefully put the battle map back down on the table. "Let me get a picture of it and we'll look at it later?" Giving the letter a careful glance, Astro took it from Reno's hands and set it back on the table with a light pat of his hand. "It belongs here."

Reno nodded in agreement before following Astro out of the room and back into the maze of tunnels.

 **Landing Zone x-ray**

Jason Dawes and his squad with Staff Sergeant Knox

April 10th, 1945 11:00pm

Major Jonathan Cahn came up with his radioman behind him as they entered Staff Sergeant Knox's hastily dug out mortar pit behind the destroyed LVT. "Staff...congratulations my man, you just got battlefield promotion to "Gunny", you're my most senior enlisted man."

"Hey Sir! Can I be an admiral?" Dawes asked as he raised his "BAR"

"You can be President of Asia. Dawes survived first wave Sir...Calls his collection of Marines "The merry band of suffering bastards." Knox said. "So what's the plan Sir to salvage this catastrophic fuck up?"

"Hopefully we won't suffer too long. We got an LST coming in with Shermans so look sharp in case the japs get pissed off. Tomorrow morning the Wisconsin is going to lay down HE (High Explosive) from the middle of the beach up to the tree line and we'll have air support pounding the scrubs with rockets and "nape" (Napalm) we'll advance using the big gun shell holes as protection against thier stuff. At the same time we're going to pound the back side of the Island and land Marines up the spine."

"They must have this whole rock rabbit holed." Knox snorted. "Well so much for thinking the japs weren't smart."

"What about Okinawa?" Dawes asked. "Any news?"

"Well the Navy sank the Yamato. That's the japs last big battleship so they don't have garbage scows for a navy. On land they're fighting like hell for every inch and they're sending suicide planes against the fleet and causing all kinds of chaos. Nimitz wants this island taken or turned flat...in other words….a lot of spilled blood." The Major replied.

His radioman took a message…"Sir? The LST is on final to the beach now, ETA about five minutes."

"Finally….Here's where we start scoring points in this game of clusterfuck football." Knox snorted. "Corporal? Go up and down the line and tell the men to get ready. The japs might try to counter-attack and push us off the beach."

"Yes Gunny!" The Corporal snapped as he ran out of the fox hole and down the line of dug in marines.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: The evening of April 10th,1945...L-Day on Roya Island. 11:20pm. A US Navy LST or Landing Ship Transport is coming up to the beach on Roya. Onboard are four Sherman tanks which the Marines will need the next day if they intend to gain ground and put an end to the Japanese stronghold inside mount Unikah. But one Japanese soldier is going to bring down hell...his name is Matsuo Ise.

War Historian: Matsuo Ise was Japan's gold medal champion in the 1936 Berlin Olympics in what was then called grappling but we now call it wrestling. He was also a record holder in the hammer throw and you might call him a bantam weight sumo wrestler...pretty much Japan's Arnold Schwarzenegger of the 1930's.

Narrator: Now Ise is standing on the summit of Mount Unikah with an improvised Japanese weapon called the "Star Daisy" it's a small taiko drum loaded with magnesium, phosphorus and an ampule of bleach with sodium chloride. Ise will throw the 40 pound drum like an Olympic hammer off the summit and over the beach. Where a pull of a trigger cord allows the chemicals to mix…

Jason Dawes: We didn't see it fly and we didn't hear it until it went off. All of a sudden...everything went from being pitch black to white as snow...I think everybody looked up at the flash and "poof" everybody saw spots.

Narrator: But inside their bunkers; the Japanese don't see spots...they see targets and the biggest target is the LST and the tanks which have been caught trying to roll down the landing ramp…

Jason Dawes: And all fricken hell exploded. The first Sherman didn't even get to the beach and that tank just ripped open like a sardine can.

 **Landing Zone x-ray**

Jason Dawes and his squad with Staff Sergeant Knox

April 10th, 1945 11:24pm

The Japanese gunner, safe inside his protected cavern with his 88 cannon, saw the Tanks coming off the LST and shouted "FIRE!" as he mashed the foot pedal and sent an armor piercing round right through the front face of the lower tank body…

The explosion of the warhead and all the amo inside the Sherman sent shrapnel flying in all directions cutting down men who were rubbing their eyes from the bright light glowing over their heads!

"FUCK!" Dawes snapped as he kept on his knees and covered his eyes. "What the fuck was that?!"

Another explosion went off and another Sherman erupted from an 88 gun strike to the turret. This one was a flame tank, a Sherman equipped with a flame thrower. Now an eruption of jelly gasoline blew from the destroyed tank and quickly set the bow of the LST into a hellish funeral pyre.

"DAMN IT!" Staff Sergeant Knox snarled. "They got the tanks!" He was struggling to clear his vision as well as he threw his hand around and screamed as loud as he could. "GET READY FOR COUNTER ATTACK! GET READY FOR COUNTER ATTACK!"

 **Japanese Garrison; Mount Unikah**

April 10th, 1945 11:24pm

The Japanese Major waved his sword but motioned the "silence" signal to the men who rapidly filed out of the tunnel as the flash explosion went off above them. Wearing broad rim hats and commanded to keep their heads down as the flash went off, they were unaffected by the searing light as it ruined the night vision of their adversary. Armed with their German assault rifles and Japanese one man light machine guns they advanced only a quarter of the distance to the American line before they hit the sand and started banging rounds down range!

"KAM,KAM,KAM, KAM,KAM,KAM, KAM,KAM,KAM!" "TAKE THAT YOU GEIGIN SONS OF STREET WHORES! YOU KENNEL FUCKING BASTARDS! "KAM,KAM,KAM, KAM,KAM,KAM, KAM,KAM,KAM!" Corporal Ikijio Akimatsu snarled as he blasted away with his light machine gun!

Next to him, Sargent Daichi Sunda worried for his sanity. "Do you mind calming down so perhaps you can hit something?" "KAM,KAM,KAM, KAM,KAM,KAM, KAM,KAM,KAM!" "YOUR ELANOR ROOSEVELT IS A FUCKING COW!"

"KAM,KAM,KAM, KAM,KAM,KAM, KAM,KAM,KAM!"

 **Landing Zone x-ray**

Jason Dawes and his squad with Staff Sergeant Knox

April 10th, 1945 11:25pm

"Damn it!" Dawes snapped as he ducked behind the wreck of the LVT and tried to squint ahead. "Damn it! I can't see em Staff Sergeant!"

"My eyes are burning!" Seemed to be the common word going up and down the line as Marines fired wildly ahead or got hit as they tried to stand and brace themselves for a banzai charge….

Knox turned to his mortar crews but they too were incapacitated by blindness. "Son of a bitch we can't even call in navy support!"

 **Japanese Garrison; Mount Unikah**

April 10th, 1945 11:27pm

The Major stood up, blew a short whistle blast and commanded his men to follow him back to the base of the mountain and down into the entry holes of the inner warrens. No need for foolishness and stupid bravado since the intended purposes had been well achieved. He was the last one though as three men closed then secured the big iron door behind him…

As he made his way through the tunnel, his men were sitting down or leaning against the walls breathing heavy from adrenalin or laughing themselves to death at how crazy the adventure was…

"Did you see those morons?!" One soldier remarked as he walked with his eyes closed. "I can't see, I can't see, where's my rifle?"

"Looked like one of those American movies I watched before the war….three stooges?" Another soldier said as he laughed.

"We had them." An angry private snorted. "We had those Americans right where we wanted them! One good charge and we would have cleared the beach of them, pushed those rotten round eyes right back into the dammed water! How can you laugh at this? Allowing the enemy to escape our grasp…..what garbage."

The Major heard the man's sniping and walked up to him. "Oh sure...charge the Americans, push them off the beach and then get slaughtered by their naval guns...die for the emperor, throw away your life for the imperial edict, "BANZAI!" The Major screamed in the man's face. "And then you will be dead and be of no further use to your country. The general wants men with brains, not suicidal maniacs." The Major gave the man a serious look over. "Is that clear soldier?"

"Yes Sir." The main replied with a bow. "Forgive my selfishness."

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island; Landing Zone X-Ray

Astro stopped on the beach, looked down at the sand, spread his legs wide apart and began to paddle dig between them...throwing up a streaming plume of sand as he seemed to sink. At last he got to what he was looking for and brought up an American M-1 Garand rifle. "Tag this…" Astro said after he had taken a picture of it.

He climbed out of the hole and started walking around again. It was his feet that served as the metal detectors; combing the beach for artifacts that could be sent to the historical archives at the University of Tokyo. It was also a broader survey to chart where explosives on the beach might need to be removed before any other civilians could be allowed to come to the site.

Another place, another dig and this time Astro left the hole and gently pushed Reno backwards…"Uh….Mortar shell."

Reno moaned. "We should just mark the whole beach as dangerous and left the Self Defense Forces go over it."

"I don't mind doing it." Astro replied as he walked around again. "I find it interesting, like looking for treasure."

"Except the treasure could blow you sky high." Reno snorted.

"You know I'm designed to come part in an explosion so any damage is reduced. Though I'm worried you'll put me back together in the wrong places just for your own fun."

Astro dug again and this time came back up with an old US Marine helmet on his head. "Looks pretty cool huh?"

"Take that off?" Reno replied. "That's a relic." He took the helmet and placed it gently on the sand. "How far and wide are we going to go?"

Astro looked about. "It's almost lunch so….another half hour."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: The early morning of April 11th,1945...L-Day on Roya Island. 1:20 am. The first attempt by the Marines to get their armor support on Roya ends in disaster as a tank carrying LST is ravaged by the 88mm German made defense guns and a quick brazen night attack by the 36th infantry division has left the 9th Marines dazed and bewildered. They have never faced such a well trained or well equipped Japanese force. But the carnage isn't over. On the back side of the island, 3rd Battalion 9th Marines is preparing for a morning naval bombardment and amphibious assault on the back of Roya Island. Supporting them is the Battleship South Dakota, four destroyers and the USS Long Beach, a Baltimore class heavy cruiser. Unknown to the navy, one of Japan's largest sea going submarines the I-406 has been lurking around Roya. Her captain has a ship dead in his sights at 1:28am and fires a spread of four deadly Long Lance torpedoes...he doesn't wait around to see if they hit their target. Aboard the cruiser Long Beach, Michael Daly is a look out on bridge…

Michael Daly: I was on the left wing bridge talking to the watch officer when we got thrown off our feet by this big smack on our port side. I got up just in time to see this geyser of water shoot past my face and I knew then that we'd been hit by torpedoes. It didn't take long for us to go down because they had broken the ship's back, once you snap the keel of a ship...the show's over. I had just enough time to run into the bridge, throw the ship's log book into a wet bag and she was about gone when I jumped into the water.

Narrator: The Long Beach is the last ship to be lost in the battle for Roya. With her go another 218 American lives. This single day's carnage eclipses even the first day of the Normandy invasion a year before but it won't stop the Americans from taking their vengeance out on the Japanese garrison.

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island; Wreck of USS Long Beach

Astro floated into the bridge and came to a stop at the ship's rudder control or "wheel" as it was called. Time had not done too much damage to the thick oak teak wheel, a classic design from the age of sail. One of the things asked of the Ministry of Science was to see if the wheel could be recovered for a memorial back in the United States…

"I think I can cut the spindle with a laser and take the wheel off." Astro said to Reno who sat back on the island.

"Don't forget to get pictures." Reno replied. "Also another request is if you can find an anchor or a 40mm gun to pick as a memorial item to ship back to the U.S. The city of Long Beach is requesting one or the other."

Astro carefully lit his laser and cut the steel spindle bolt that held the wheel in place. He then pulled out a black bag that looked like a huge "Zip-lock" sandwich bag and slipped the wheel into it with water to keep it preserved from the sun and air when he brought it up. "Ask Doc if he's going to send a helicopter to pick this up?" Astro asked reno as he carefully held the wheel in his hands while flying around to the bow of the cruiser. "I got an anchor. Should probably wait and come back after we're done with our survey and I'll cut it loose." Then Astro looked over the bow and scratched his head. "Here's a better idea...There's like a good 30 feet of the bow that's only held to the wreck by the Keel plate? If I cut that...I can bring up this big section of the ship and they could have that?"

"I'll have to pose that to Doc." Reno replied as he sat on the beach. "Come on back with the wheel. Doc just text'd me and he says a chopper will be here to take it in 3 hours. I also asked them to bring more food."

 **USS California off Roya Island**

April 11th, 1945 4am

Commander Dennis passed the latest message to Colonel Smith…"MacArthur's task group will be on station in one hour. I'll divide the rocket ships between us. From what it says here...Nimitz was pissed off. He said MacArthur adding his army regiment is an affront to his command. You know what the General said back?"

Smith chuckled. "Big deal?

"No…" Dennis smirked. "Now Chester….shut up and stop digging your hole deeper." His exact words.

"Old Mack's always got good one line shots." Smith snickered. "So what's the plan?"

"B-hour (bombardment hour) is at 5:30am. We'll pound the hell out of the backside up to the moment your boys hit the edge of the water then switch to destroyers if we can. We still have that son of a bitch jap sub that slammed the Long Beach, has to be sitting out there some place. The Wisconsin will provide rolling defilade and enfilade fire on the beach so your Marines can move forwards. I'm expecting overhead air support from the Marine attack squadron before that. They will bomb, rocket and nape the fuck out of the veggie line below the mountain but these japs especially show some excellent engineer skills. Your boys are going to have to cover the ground as fast as they can."

 **Japanese Garrison; Mount Unikah**

April 11th, 1945 4am

The division had moved back deeper into the mountain, expecting the Americans to unleash a hail of angry steel within hours, for whatever good worth it would do. To most of the experienced men, it would just be a ridiculous nuisance given that they couldn't hit every hole, nook and cranny on the mountain. Overall the garrison was still dangerous even without the Zeroes or the Oka; they could still make the Americans pay a worse price...so much so that perhaps they'd just pack up and leave; which would make many of the men happy and more so perhaps swey the American leadership not to get stupid. No one wanted an invasion of the home islands, perhaps a feeling shared by both sides. Still surrender was absolutely out of the question and that feeling was universal among the men.

A small group of them had gathered in an anti-room to field strip their German assault rifles, the "Stermgerweir" or "storm guns" as the Nazis called them. 18 year old Kenji Noga sat admiring his instead of trying to take it apart. He was afraid he'd break it.

"Don't you wish we had these back in China?" He said to a friend.

"You weren't there." The man replied. "None of us were. I was still in primary school. My uncle was there though, with the Army hot heads who started the Manchuko incident. Now I wish he'd shot the stupid bastards."

"That sounds treasonous." Another soldier remarked as he looked down his gun barrel. "They acted on behalf of the national spirit."

"Yeah...all that "spirit" brought us all here dimwit. I don't mind dying to protect home but they could have been a little more smart and not taken us all down with them in China. My Aunt still cries off an on for my uncle. How unfortunate if my mother has to cry for the rest of her life over my dead body."

The men went silent for a moment then another spoke up. "I wonder what's going on with my family? My parents, my little sister. They all left Osaka for the villages in the hills because the city might be an enemy bombing target. I haven't heard anything from them since."

"They're probably alright Kusaka." Private Osuda Kido said as he finished cleaning his "Stermgerweir" and slapped a magazine into the receiver. Perhaps most of us don't know the news from home right now anyway. We'd have problems trying to focus on the task at hand." Kido said as he glanced at his watch. "Well get any sleep you still can...I doubt we'll sleep very much more from here on out….unless we're all dead."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: Dawn, April 11th 1945. 5am. After detaching them from his direct command off Okinawa, General Douglas MacArthur's task group arrives to back up the battered 9th Marines...earning the ire of Admiral Chester Nimitz. MacArthur's reply to Nimitz's complaints is brutally short…"Shut up...enough men have died." Arriving to join the planned bombardment of Roya are 8 rocket firing LST's. Nicknamed "fire spitting Xylophones", these ships are packed bow to stern with 100 pound explosive rocket grenades or "Pom Pom bombs". Two transports carrying the US Army's 87th Combat Engineer Battalion. And the Light Aircraft Carrier USS Chepultepec with a US Marine air attack squadron to provide air support for the offensive ahead.

Looking at the aerial map of Roya, we will see what lies ahead. To get marines off the narrow beachhead, the Battleship USS Wisconsin will provide plunging fire and walk her big sixteen inch shells up the beach. The craters caused by the explosions of these enormous shells will provide the advancing Marines with cover against the japanese and their deadly German made weapons. On the back side of Roya, two Battalions of the 9th Marines and the 37th Army Combat Engineers will land on the back of Mount Unikah after the Battleships, destroyers, cruisers and rocket ships saturate the mountain with explosives. No one has any illusions that the Japanese are in any way finished with their work on Roya.

At 5:30am, Navy Commander Peter Dennis aboard the California gives the order to pour on the steel like water…

Jason Dawes: Wham….the air shook, the ground shook, our teeth shook, big chunks were flying off the mountain, they hit that rock with everything but spit...big shells, small shells, rockets, bombs. You can hear the battleship shells screaming in over your head, sounded like a hundred freight trains smashing into each other all at once. They were coming in as close to the beach as they could, I could see the California exploding flame up and down the whole length, every gun was going off.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

April 11th, 1945 5:45am

The noise was beyond loud as Dawe's huddled with the other Marines who braced themselves against the rain of steel slamming into the island. The god of wrath was unleashing his rage as the mountain looked like an angry volcano about to rip itself apart as every explosive imagined was crashing into the imposing face. Staff Sergeant Knox shook every man…"Get ready to move! Forward on the command! Forward on the command!"

 **Landing Zone Ivy Mike; Roya Island**

April 11th, 1945 5:45am

The South Dakota's big guns exploded their pent up rage against the back side of Roya and the rocket ships sent wave after wave of Pom Pom rockets over the heads of the first wave of the 9th Marines two battalions as they surged in their LVT's towards the rocky rear coast of the Island. Overhead a squadron of Marine F-4U Corsairs joined in the unleashing of anger by throwing burning jelly napalm atop the summit and over the upper sides of Mount Unikah.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

April 11th, 1945 5:48am

Major Jonathan Cahn held in his hand a family heirloom, the very cavalry sword his great grandfather had carried in the civil war when he led his men in a desperate counter-attack to avoid being captured at the battle of Atlanta. A shame if it got lost but no better place for a sword to be than at the front of another desperate battle. Waiting and watching as the plunging fire from the battleships began to walk forward towards the scrub line below the mountain, Cahn raised the sword over his head then dropped it forwards in a screaming point….

"CHARGE!"

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Landing Zone X-Ray.

Alegio jumped off the helicopter and met Astro and Reno as they came up. "Hey guys!"

"Glad you got a chance to com out." Astro said as he gave Alegio a playful push. "Thought you might like to see some of what we found since you're so interested in machines and engineering."

"Amazing how they put the tunnels under the mountain and no one found out about it. So you found a German 88 PAK gun?" Alegio asked with serious curiosity.

"I'll take you too it before night." Astro replied as he handed the chopper crew the black zipper bag with the Long Beach's wheel. "Take care of that."

The boys unloaded the food from the helicopter and watched it take off before they went back to the big tent and helped Alegio fix his futon mat, sleeping bag and backpack in a corner. "Sorry we couldn't have the rest of the gang with us." Astro said as he sat on the floor. "It's not very safe for more than a few."

"Finding explosives?" Alegio asked.

"Want a 14 inch navy shell for your room?" Astro said smiling. "I just have to empty the high explosives. We can't walk around here without coming across something."

Astro handed Alegio the Marine Corps helmet he found. "We found that, some machine guns and I've dived on some of the wrecked American warships. Oh yeah….we found a Zero."

"What?" Alego's eyes perked. "No way."

"Yeah." Reno smirked. "Astro wants to marry it."

"Shut up?" Astro snorted back.

"You found a Zero? A Mitsubishi…"

"A-6M Navy fighter in near mint condition...I know." Astro said smiling. "If I could? I'd orgasm."

"Astro!" Reno snapped. "I seriously have to wipe your vocabulary center."

Alegio laughed. "So is it flyable?"

Astro nodded. "With a little work."

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, 1st battalion under Major Jonathan Cahn**

April 11th, 1945 5:49am

The entire line rose up from their cover with gunners on their LVT's hammering away at the blazing tree and brush line ahead with their 50 and 30 caliber machine guns as they passed them and surged forward with Major Cahn leaping into a shell hole and waving his sword to keep the line from surging too far, too fast. Even with the ships hammering away and the fighters overhead slamming rockets and bombs into the scrub that didn't mean the Japanese weren't waiting patiently for the right moment to unleash their own return hell. These weren't "dead ender suicidal maniacs" the Marines were dealing with, they proved that enough.

 **Landing Zone Ivy Mike; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, 3rd and 4th battalion under Major Derrick Gaffney**

April 11th, 1945 5:50am

Gaffney's LVT-312

Gaffney threw a hand up and spun it around his head. "Lock and load! Prepare to deploy!" He racked the breach of his thompson sub-machine sun and screamed to the two 50 caliber gunners on the bow of the LVT…"Lay it down!"

"WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!" The two gunners started throwing hot steel...hot brass shell casings flew from the gun breeches and soon littered the floor of the LVT as the craft became the first to snag itself against the rocky edge where the mountain slope met the water.

"OVER THE SIDE! GO! GO! GO!" Gaffney screamed as he grabbed Marines by their packs as they leaped over the side wall of the LVT and landed on the rocky ground below. Other LVT's surged up, slid sideways to the edge and disgorged their Marines as they were being pelted by rocks and flying pebbles from higher up the slope as the ships continued to throw their steel against the mountain.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, 1st battalion under Major Jonathan Cahn**

April 11th, 1945 5:54am

"AGAIN! AGAIN! FORWARD! FORWARD!" Jason Dawes heard Major Cahn scream and swing his sword as he leaped up and urged the Marines to sprint another ten yards. His head was pounding like mad, both from the exhaustion of the past 12 hours and from the noise and concussions that made his ears ring. Now the ships had concentrated all of their fire again on the edifice of Mount Unikah, determined to destroy every hole and caven or cut the friggen offending rock in half, which ever objective came first.

Now Cahn dove into another shell hole and again he waved the line to a halt. Behind it there was a renewed charge coming as another LST was making a surge run for the beach...would it have tanks? They needed tanks. These Japanese weren't going to stay silent forever behind the rock, they were going to come out like pissed off hornets.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **Japanese Garrison; MG-42 Pillbox 2 in the scrubs**

April 11th, 1945 5:54am

Hichijo and Masayoshi came fast crawling up into their pillbox through the underground tunnel and quickly mounted the MG-42 on the tripod. Masayoshi unlocked the cover over the receiver and Hichijo slapped the first round of the feed belt into the clips and slapped the cover closed…

"Ready!" Hichijo yelped as he signalled Masayoshi to pull the charging handle. "When you start firing, I will time you. One minute and then we withdraw!"

Masayoshi gritted his teeth. "Fucking round eyed cock suckers…..die."

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **Japanese Garrison; Sniper hole 100 feet above the beach.**

April 11th, 1945 5:54am

Private Senjo Tanagawa from Ueno pulled back the breech of his auto-loading long snipe rifle and pushed a stripper clip of seven rounds through the top of the open breach. The weapon was unique, a very rare thing that was acquired by mere luck from an American in the mid-1930's and how fortunate that the 36th had the only production models built for the Imperial Army. Senjo unlocked the M-1 Garand slide and charged the first 30 caliber bullet into chamber. Carefully he worked himself the rest of the way onto the ledge that protruded from the end of the hole and which gave him a perfect firing angle to shoot down upon the advancing Marines below. He took his aim, adjusted the dials on his sight and waited for them to start charging again.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **LST-314**

Sherman flame tank "Little Hawt Stuff"

April 11th, 1945 5:54am

Captain Andrew Eliot spoke into his throat mic as the LST shook around them, obviously the ship was making its surge run for the beach at last. "All right….start the engine and get ready to move and I mean screw the safety briefing and roll this thing as fast as you can off this ship. We're not getting caught in the damn chops like the last poor bastards did. Hey "Chawp Saw", "Raggen Dragon", you guys heard me? Door goes open and we go sand wheeling as fast as we can…..

"Roger that!" Came a reply from one of the other two Shermans behind "Little Hawt Stuff" "You just point where we need to move boss and we'll take off."

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Aircraft cavern

Alegio soon had the cowling screws removed and allowed Astro to pull the nose cowling free after he had carefully set the 3 bladed propeller down on a spread out canvas.

"This is a dream come true." The big glasses wearing boy said with a smile as he ran his hands through the engine…"A type NK-1 Nakajima Sakae two-row, 14-cylinder air-cooled radial engine class 31. 1,130 hp boosted to 1,210 hp with a water-methanol injection system."

Reno shook his head as Alejio seemed to be hugging the thing while he sat on top of it. "Better cut that out Alegio, Astro might get jealous."

"Well too bad." Alegio snorted. "Who's gonna fix it? My dad will certainly do the machining of any new parts after he hears about this. We'll have to have the fuel system flushed and cleaned, the old fuel's probably as gummy as old Grosh beer."

Astro stood up in the cockpit with his head in his palms…"So...what makes this engine different?"

"The water-metho injection system." Alegio said as he pointed to the supercharger rail on the side of the radial block. "The F-4U Corsair used a pure water injection system. Nice results but one lousy side effect….severe corrosion in a very humid environment. Ships desalinated water was harsh as heck on engine piping. So the Mitusbishi engineers added Methanol which retarded corrosion, reduced hard water calcium and added quicker heat reduction. But the NK-1 came too late in the war to have any effect."

Astro smiled. "I have a water/meth cooling system."

"You need it for your head, not your legs." Reno snorted jokingly. Astro gave him a playful tongue razzle then turned back to Alegio. "You want to explore some of the tunnels?"

"Oh yeah." Alegio replied. "I really want to see one of the 88 guns and the tunnels that come up into the vegetation cluster. I want to see how they managed to build up this whole mountain."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: Dawn, April 11th 1945. 6am. The Island of Roya a hundred miles East of Okinawa. The 9th US Marine Division and the 87th US Army Combat Engineer Battalion are engaged in a bloody battle with the well disciplined and well armed 36th Imperial Division of the Japanese Army. The Battle is a lustrative of what the United States will face almost 20 years later in the Jungles of Southeast Asia. A well entrenched enemy armed with modern weapons, fighting a guerilla war against a technologically superior enemy. The Japanese are armed with the cream of Nazi Germany's best infantry weapons…

The fearsome MG-42 heavy machine gun nicknamed "Hitler's Buzzsaw"

The Krupp 88 Millimeter "flaktorren" gun. The same multi-purpose artillery piece that's mauling American Shermans in Europe.

The Sturmgewehr "Storm Gun", The world's first true assault rifle.

German stick grenades, bouncing betty anti-personnel mines and the fight to the death mentality of the Imperial Japanese soldier.

The Japanese have had over twenty years to turn the granite rock of this Pacific Gibraltar into a warren or rabbit holes, pill boxes, artillery strong points and infantry fighting holes. Their orders? Kill.

Reggie Clark, a 19 year old Private First Class from Concord, Massachusetts, is attached to the 87th Engineers who just followed two Battalions of the 9th Marines onto the backside of Roya. Right away he realizes how seriously difficult taking the Island from the Japanese is going to be…

Reggie Clark: When I jumped off the higgens boat, I slipped on that slick rock and cut my hand open. It was all sharp rock and getting any sort of good footing or any cover was pretty much non-existent. The Japs were hard to see up that incline and the way the whole mountainside was shaped, they had a hundred places they had warren holes where they could pop out and shoot at you or throw a grenade down on you. And they weren't wasting shots, you didn't hear them shooting crazy like they did when we fought over Manila on Luzon, they would pick a guy, throw two or three bursts and duck right back into the mountain.

On Landing Zone X-Ray, Jason Dawes is leading five marines forward with Major Cahn towards the line of brush and trees that separate the sandy beach from the base of Mount Unikah when the Japanese surge out of their protection in the mountain and open up on the advancing marines…

Jason Dawes: We're about maybe 40 yards from the brush line and you heard that nasty buzz saw sound like a million pissed off bees just got thrown at us. Then we had explosions all up and down the line and this one went off like 50 yards from me and just decimated a whole bunch of sorry bastards caught as they were advancing. This Sherman flame tank raced right by where we were in this fox hole and lit the tree line up, shot this wide spray of fire and then that tank just blew apart….I mean it blew apart.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, 1st battalion under Major Jonathan Cahn**

April 11th, 1945 6:11am

One minute "Hawt Stuff" was rolling past Jason Dawes, the next second the turret went flying over his head as the Sherman exploded into a ball of fire. Dawes unclicked the bi-pod on his BAR and started slamming rounds down range along with the others of his platoon…

"Shit" The Marine next to Dawes, Private First Class Styer Cooley from Northfield Minnesota, rolled onto his back and frisked himself for another clip of 30 caliber to push into his M-1 when a German stick grenade landed right next to him…"GRENADE!" He screamed as he snatched it up and chucked it back where it exploded in mid-air! "Damn! We shelled the brush, bombed the brush, burned it and these little yellow monkeys are still there?!"

"Ever seen a pack of monkeys when you piss em off?!" Screamed another Marine who had tumbled into their improvised fox hole. "You throw a rock at one and the whole damn family comes running to kick your ass!"

Into the foxhole came Staff Sergeant Knox with one of his mortar crews…"Set up right here! These guys will give you cover!"

"Hey Staff?" Dawes asked as he slapped another magazine into his BAR. "Any idea as to the opposition?!"

"A bunch of pissed off japs, what are you fucken blind?" Knox replied. "They probably got re-enforced pill boxes and trenches in there. 350 men my ass, sounds like a whole fricken battalion going off in there!"

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **2nd Regiment, 36th Imperial Army. Captain Dysumo Ichiki commander.**

April 11th, 1945 6:13am

"Veeep! Veeep!" Withdraw! Withdraw!" The Captain yelled between whistle blasts as he followed the precise timing plan laid out by the commanding general and ushered his whole regiment out of their prepared trenches and throw the iron armored sliding door in the side of the island. He had just enough time to shut and secure it before the first mortar and artillery rounds began to pound the base of the mountain and the brush line once more. Oh the tactic must have been driving the Americans crazy.

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Landing Zone X-Ray, base of Mount Unikah

Alegio opened and closed the thick cast iron door as easily this 75 years after the battle as it was the day the Japanese garrison did it themselves...much to Reno's amazement…

"Incredible." The teenage robot scientist said as he played with the same door. "This must be what...five inches thick?"

"Yup." Alegio replied. "And designed like our shoji to set into place by moving into the upper track and then dropping it into the lower track. And it's built on heavy duty ball bearings instead of cut rails. Because the door is sloped? Instead of it being 5 inches, it's now 8 inches of thick sloped armor. An anti-tank round or a bazooka would just deflect off of the face of the door."

Astro looked at the tunnel itself for the first time in detail. "They used drills and dynamite to blast out the rock then put all the debris on the floor of the scrub line out here. Walking must have been a real pain."

"Oh yeah." Alegio replied. "And they could have also buried mines and trip wired grenades among the rocks. When they exploded? The rocks became nasty flying shrapnel. They knew what they were doing when they built this whole place."

Reno sat down on a concrete ledge that was probably part of an old pill box. "Ok….so since you're the class history buff...fill us in on how they were able to do all this and no one outside the Japanese Army and Navy never found out. It surprises me that someone like Admiral Nimitrz or Halsey could have missed this place and not known about it."

Alegio crossed his arms. "Do you want the long form or the trivial pursuit version?"

Astro sat on the ground. "Make me sleep?"

"Ok…." Alegio started. "World War I, Japan is with the allied powers against Germany, Austro-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire. The Imperial Navy, created with the help of the British, patrols the Western Pacific to stop the German alliance from getting raw materials. At the end of the war because Japan was with the allied powers, she got the Caroline Islands, the Marshall Islands and Roya from the Germans as part of the Versailles treaty of 1919."

"Well the Imperial Navy looked at Roya and thought it might be a good submarine supply base so they started sending engineers here about 1922. Around that time the Imperial War Ministry started studying two main adversaries they thought they might fight in the future...Britain and America. So the Navy and the Army started a joint project to turn Roya into a major military base. All these tunnels were finished around 1935 and an Army garrison supplied by the Navy was based here in 1936."

"By 1937, the Imperial War Ministry believed that Nazi Germany would be the powerhouse in Europe so they started negotiations for the tri-pact agreement in 1941 but as a stipulation for Japanese membership, the war ministry demanded that they have access to some of Germany's modern weapons so by December 7th 1941, the 36th Imperial Army Division was the only division equipped with Hitler's top of the line infantry field weapons, including the Sturmgewehr 40 assault rifle."

Alegio shrugged. "That's the short story."

Astro pursed his lips. "I don't understand something though. The Americans must have known they had shut down the Oka launching caverns with all the stuff they were slamming into the mountain side, why didn't they just pull back and leave the island isolated? Why did they have to create such a slaughter?"

Alegio sighed. "You know us humans Astro...when we get pissed off? We get totally stupid. I got two names for you...Douglas MacArthur and Chester Nimitz. Two titanic ego's who were never going to "let go of the egg-oh." They both hated each other and one was looking to upstage the other. Nope….they were not leaving. Nimitz had lost a lot and his reputation was on the line and MacArthur was riding in like the white knight to back up the Marines, wasn't going to wait for Nimitz because Nimitz was a bureaucrat. "

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, 3rd Battery platoon 105 artillery**

April 11th, 1945 6:30am

"SPOT!" The gun trainer screamed as he threw up his hand and the three gun crews slammed shells and powder bags into the rear breaches.

"FIRE!" He snarled and the three howitzers barked and jumped off their wheels, sending their 50 pound shells flying through the air and slamming into the scrub-line spraying deadly shrapnel as their radio proximity fuses set them off at chest height over the hardened Japanese fighting trenches….which were vacant…

Suddenly a return Krupp 88 round caught one of the three guns in the face plate and blasted the cannon to pieces!

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Sherman Tank "Lightnin edge" Captain Bob Wolker**

April 11th, 1945 6:30am

"I got it!" The Captain snapped as he spoke to his crew from the open hatch of the turret. "Anti-Tank Gun, traverse left, load AP!

Below in the body of the fast moving Sherman, Gunner Lance Corporal Andy Bennett from Clarksdale Mississippi rotated his upper body, snatched a 75 millimeter anti-tank round from the store rack and slammed it into the breach. "UP!" He snapped as he looked through his scope and worked the hand toggles to bring the gun to bear on where the offending enemy shell flew from. "Keep this tank moving Scotty!"

"Easy for you to say "Sippy" you try moving this ungainly piece of crap on sand!" The driver snorted. A sudden high pitched scream flew by the Sherman and made the tank shake. "FUCK! They got us zero'd….shoot the damn gun Sippy!"

"Shut up and drive you yankee prick!" Bennett snorted back. "On the way! Die fuckers!"

"KABOOM!" The Sherman barked. The round whistled over the ground and smacked into the sloped face of the iron cover door for the 88 Gun…"KAAAAAAWOWANG!"

Captain Wolker looked around to his left and found a deep shell hole empty of Marines…"Barkley? Turn us left and drive when I tell you. I got a defilade to put the tank in, we have to get low if they start shooting again."

Behind the Captain, his 50 cal gunner stood protected by the turret in front of him as he banged off a few hundred rounds into the scrub-line….

"Save the amo Reece." Captain Wolker said putting his hand up….just then tracers and bullets went cracking by his head…."Oh fuck it! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

"WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! " "Make up your mind there Sir!" "WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! " "What we got here is some very organized Japanese!" "WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! "

"A little late in the war to show some skill at last you dumb fucks!" The Captain screamed before he ducked his head into the turret.

"They surrendering yet Cap?!" Sippy asked.

"Aw…..shut up and load you stupid hick." The Captain snapped.

 **Landing Zone Ivy Mike; Roya Island**

 **United States Army, 4th platoon, 2 Company, 37th US Army Engineers**

April 11th, 1945 6:30am

Army Lieutenant Ardel Jones opened his palm, allowed the spoon to fly off the grenade and gave the "grape" a good throw followed close by three other men in his squad as they crouched protected by a rock scarp not far up from where they came off their Higgins Boat. There must have been about a few hundred Marines and grunts spread out all in a crooked line across the spine of Unikah and above them the Japanese were held in good positions and seemed to be all over the top or no where near where the troops were trying to nail them down.

Sergeant Snyder, one of the oldest men in the unit since he was a World War I veteran, cursed from his chipped and grizzled looking face. "Damn these little bastards Sir! HEY YOU MONKEY FUCKS! JUST COME OUT AND BANZAI IF YOU WANT TO DIE ALREADY!"

The Sergeant's head exploded in mist of red gore and his dead body tumbled backwards and fell off the rock cliff he'd been standing on.

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **Shiminazo Genda….sniper**

April 11th, 1945 6:30am

"Oh shut up you stupid round eye." Shimazo snorted as he looked for another target. "Oh I'm sorry….by the way, you're fucken dead!"

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **2nd Regiment, 36th Imperial Army. Captain Dysumo Ichiki commander.**

April 11th, 1945 6:44am

"Veeep! Veeep!" "Advance! Advance!" Captain Ichiki screamed and waved his men out through the armored door again and into the scrubs when the Americans had once again expended their ammunition and his 350 man unit unloaded their rifles, machine guns and hand held mortars into the line of stalled Marines…

Watanabe Yokai fired mortar shells from his hand carried pipe launcher as fast as he could load it. "Catch these you white devil bastards!" "FOOMP!" "FOOMP!" "FOOMP!" "FOOMP!"

His friend from the same small village west of Shinjuku crouched a few feet away banging off rounds from his Storm rifle "Yokai? We have to talk about your aggression...you're going to have a stroke!"

"Are you hitting anything or just shooting that rifle for fun Ichiki?" Yokai replied as he got up and ran past the man.

"Sheesh, you're an expert? Your grenades are hitting the trees dumb ass!" "BUDDA!BUDDA!BUDDA!BUDDA! BUDDA!BAKAW!"

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, 1st battalion under Major Jonathan Cahn**

April 11th, 1945 6:50am

Jason Dawes jumped from his fox hole with his squad in tow and sprinted for the perimeter of the scrub line, jumping into another shell hole just as a mortar round exploded on the lip and blew him backwards onto the sand! Quickly his companions snatched him and pulled him into the hole with them…

"Jay?" One of the Marines yelled. "You ok man?"

"Is it dinner time yet?" Jason replied.

"Fuck the heroics man…" Another of the Marines snapped. "Jeese these little bastards are putting up a good fight."

"crack! "ZING!" A bullet wizzed past Jason's head and he all but dug himself into the sand. "They're still shooting at us from higher up the scarp!

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **Sniper hole, 200 feet up the scarp of Mount Unikah**

Ayashi Nigara squinted again into his sight and caught a Marine down below on the run through the shoulder, watching the man spin like a top and tumble onto the sand…."I'm having a good day!" He exclaimed….before a 5 inch round from a destroyer off shore blew him to bits.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, 1st battalion under Major Jonathan Cahn**

"BULLSEYE!" Major Cahn yelled as he looked through his binocullars and watched the sniper hole evaperate. "New target co-ordinates….shift right twenty from previous, down ten….fire for effect!"

 **US Task Group off Roya Island**

 **Destroyer USS Rhupertus**

"Rodger!" The spotter standing above the bridge received the radio call from Cahn. "Shift right twenty from previous, down ten….single salvo fire!"

"KABOOM!KABOOM!KABOOM!KABOOM!KABOOM!" The Fletcher's five inch guns belched flame and another sniper hole was obliterated.

"Good shooting!" Cahn radio'd back…"New Target, stand by for coordinates!"

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, 1st battalion 3rd Platoon Mortar squad under Staff Sergent Knox**

7:10am

"Re-calibrate!" Knox snarled as he looked through his binoculars from the lip of the fox hole. "Up ten, Left 20, airburst fuse!"

Corperal Ryerson and Private First Class Quezon (Kay-zon) set the pins on their mortar rounds and held them (aka "Hang round") half way into the launching tubes of their mortars.

"DROP!" Knox snapped and the two men pushed their rounds down the tubes and out they came flying with a "FOOF!" as they arced through the air and came down atop their targets in the scrub…

"BLAM! BLAM!" The shells exploded over a trench as the Japanese started to retreat back into their tunnels, catching some of them in mid-flight; perhaps killing some of them from what Knox could see. "NICE SHOOTING! AGAIN! HANG! He snapped. "DROP!"

"FOOF!""FOOF!"..."BLAM! BLAM!"

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic Invasion Score…

Narrator: April 11th 1945. 12pm. The Island of Roya a hundred miles East of Okinawa. American forces fight to disloge the stubborn Japanese defenders from their rock fortress and the warren of tunnels but the fierce and carefully managed deffense by the 36th Imperial Army Division has stalled the American advance at both ends of the island. On Landing Zone X-Ray, two brigades of the 9th Marines are stalled at the edge of what's called "The Scrubs" at such close fighting, the massive naval armada can't drop rounds to support the line of Marines and Marines flying close air support can't risk dropping bombs or firing rockets for fear of hitting their comrades on the ground.

Above Landing Zone Ivy Mike, the 9th Marines and 37th US Army combat engineers are being contested by snipers, machine guns, japanese soldiers chucking grenades, dynamite sticks and even rocks. Army Sargent Nathanal Chambers leads a 30 caliber machine gun crew when they are hit by japanese throwing rocks…

Chambers: I got hit in the chest and I thought…"Son a bitch they threw a grenade! Well I panic'd and tried to find it so I could throw it away from us and a jap sniper kissed me right in the left calf. I fell down and I cussed that little bastard out….saw him too...he was laughing….till a Destroyer round turned him into mush. That and the Marine pilots were coming around the back and firing rockets from their Coursairs. I pulled out a bandage pack from my fanny kit and tied it around my leg...wasn't bad enough to keep me out of the fight.

War historian: This was just surprising so many of the American troops up to this point because they expected the Japanese to just come out and throw these wild banzai attacks and they weren't doing it. The American gunners would close up a loop hole and the Japanese would use dynamite and blow the thing clear again. It must have been crazy, you have this whole division packed into this mountain and they're just ripping the Marines up, jumping out to shoot and going back in again.

Narrator: Major Jonathan Cahn of the 9th Marines radios the Task Force Commander aboard the USS California; asking him to reconfirm the objective.

Major Cahn: "If the mission is to stop the Japanese from launching more suicide bombs and it seems we have effectively ceased their capabilities, then we should pull back and cut this island off from further resupply or enemy support and let them sit out the remainder of the war in isolation. Further commitment to take the island by force is NOT advised. Major Johnathan Cahn sends."

Narrator: But back with the Seventh Fleet near Okinawa, Nimitz and MacArthur are about to go at each other's throats.

 **US 7TH Fleet of Okinawa**

April 11, 1945 1pm aboard Battleship USS Missouri

A Marine walked smartly into the cabin and stood at attention. "Sir? General MacArthur is waiting outside to see you."

Admiral Chester Nimitz, white haired and lean faced, dropped his glasses on his desk and frowned. "Well.. tell him I am very occupied right now and I don't wish to see him. Tell him that."

The Marine turned out smartly and walked up to the burley 6 foot tall General as he stood holding his large corn cob pipe. Films didn't do justice when one saw Douglas MacArthur in person face to face, the deep scowl he gave could cause a man to "lose his water" very quickly…

"Sir, with all due respect the Admiral says that he is rather busy and…"

MacArthur patted the Marine on his shoulder. "Don't fret Son...you're not responsible." The general said as he walked by the orderly and went right into Nimitz's cabin without knocking…"Chester?" MacArthur said with his usual deep draw. "Are you too busy now?"

Nimitz looked past MacArthur for a moment and motioned to the door. "Close the damn door?"

MacArthur slowly replied and shut the cabin door behind him. "Better?" He said with a smirk.

Nimitz jumped up from his chair and slammed a book down on his desk to add emphasis to his anger. "You usurping son of a bitch!"

MacArthur pursed his lips. "Usually I'm a dirty usurping son of a bitch to you. Has there been a thaw in our relationship Chet?"

"Don't you call me Chet." The Admiral replied in a scowl. "You were waiting for the right moment to undermine my command! Admit it you dirty bastard!"

MacArthur remained tall as Nimitz slammed his fist on the desk. "You had no God damned right to send that force of ships and troops to Roya! The Central Pacific is NOT your authority General!"

"I make it my authority when good men are dying while bureaucrats sit on their ass." MacArthur replied.

"What did you call me?!" Nimitz snapped.

"You heard me Chester….don't start cloaking the bull because you're not good at it." MacArthur replied. "And I didn't do it on some ego trip if that's what you think...I did it to save lives and hopefully save your ass so sit down before you have stroke damn it."

MacArthur took a chair and sat. "Chester? Will you please…..sit down?"

The reluctant man finally took a seat again. "I won't hide at all my utter contempt for you MacArthur. If you were in the Navy? You wouldn't be worth a mop bucket."

"Funny how I don't share such for you Admiral but right now our single concern should be that pile of rock that's given you a good sock in the face. The Japanese pulled off their attack with audacity, tenacity and great skill of arms...I warned you they're not grade school children. I thought by now you had gotten the lesson in your head after Saipan and Pelalu. If you think this little speck of dirt in the Pacific was bad? Wait till we invade the home islands."

MacArthur took his pipe from his mouth…"Chester...give the order to pull out, get those men off that offending rock and leave the Japanese there to themselves."

Nimitz snarled. "Don't you dare fucken tell me what I should God damn do MacArthur."

"I'm trying to save your ass Chester." MacArthur replied. "Okinawa's turning into a blood bath and Roya's the worst smacking you've taken since Pearl Harbor. After those pussy foot bastards in Washington count the blood covered beans? They're going to want you head. I can't afford to lose you Chet...not on the eve of the greatest amphibious invasion since the Trojan Wars."

"Coming from one such as you who didn't do a damn thing but pose for cameras…" Nimitz sniped MacArthur and incurred his swift and more forceful reply…

"Now you listen good swabbie." MacArthur snarled. "You want to take off the stars and we'll kick each others ass? Fine by me. I can sweat off your pathetic insults by reminding you that from New Guinea to Manila, I lost less men under my command than your Central Pacific nightmares….like that useless invasion of Peleliu. How many men died so you could get paper headlines? How many men Chet?"

MacArthur stood up. "Yes...I am not you Chet. I don't think I want to be you about now but no matter how much you hate me? I don't want you committing suicide giving those cow humping Washington D.C. bastards a good excuse to fire you….I need you! Take well my advice and get off Roya before the dying becomes too great."

Nimitz looked back with a frown. "I will….take it under advisement General. Now get the hell out of my damn stateroom."

MacArthur turned to go and stopped close to the door of the cabin. "I've given you fair warning Chet. I only came to offer my friendship….I hope you don't let this situation on Roya be the knife in your back...I've got no back left to spare for an extra so feel good you get to share in my fun." The General then walked out and closed the door behind him.

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Landing Zone X-Ray.

Alegio sat smacking his lips and looking as if he was somewhere else…"Oh….oh man….this is the BEST barbque chicken and rice I have ever tasted!"

Reno nodded. "Oh yeah….you are getting much better at cooking food Astro. This is the best."

Astro smiled. "Well….our slave humans in the salt mines do serve a purpose after all." Astro replied smiling. Then the other two gave him quizzical looks…"Oh come on guys, I'm kidding! Sheesh….thin skin."

"Your sense of humor needs more work." Alegio said smirking as he went back to chowing down the rice bowl. "Funny how you can develop a taste for anything when most of what you "consume" is oil products.

Astro as if by que was pulling out a can of WD-40 and getting ready to spray his open mouth. "Uh….it's more like trial and error. A robot senses taste combinations differently, converting the factors into analog and algorythems then comparing that with what we know about humans likes and dislikes. Human tasting is part of their ingrown genetics so it comes natural where we robots don't have that ability. So yeah….I…..do use human "lab animals" for my cooking."

Reno smirked. "I was one of his subjects when he first started out….ugh….nasty, he made this strong curry that had me on a toilet for hours."

Astro smiled and looked at Alegio. "Reno still won't go to Mayori."

"Is there something wrong with you?" Alegio snorted. "Have you got closest issues or something? Gee...if a pretty princess like Abby says…"Oh Reno...come and live with us." Uh….duh! No question! Hello? Pack bags and haul butt!"

"Why the heck is everyone trying to run my life?" Reno snapped. "Bad enough I get it from Astro every day."

"He gets it from his family every day too." Astro snorted back. "You know what they're telling you Reno? "Quit trying to be a robot and act like a horny human! Make babies you dufus!"

"Whap!" Reno bumped Astro off the head. "I know what they want for me. When I'm ready to go...I'll go. Astro wants me to leave so he can get my apartment and get away from his sister."

"That's not true." Astro fussed. "I….just want to be ready for college."

Alegio smirked. "Yeah right. "You'll be an urban raman eating poor student just like my older brother. Living in a flop house off campus with everyone else eating chips and watching porn on the internet."

Reno chuckled. "Ever watch the Jetsons? Rossie turns Astro on."

"Kiss my butt Reno." Astro snorted. "Anyway….tomorrow we'll go into the scrubs and look around but you guys need to stay very close to me because it's all probably loaded with unexploded amo and some of the concrete tunnels under the beach have probably collapsed or are very weak."

Alegio patted his hands together. "I also want to poke around the Zero fighter more, check out the control cables and frame for damage and see if she's still air worthy."

"Oh she's air worthy, I already x-ray'd the whole plane." Astro replied as he finished his helping of chicken and rice and laid down in the sand. "I think it's going to rain tonight and tomorrow morning too so we might want to sleep in?"

Reno replied. "Sounds fine with me."

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **interior tunnels of Mount Unikah; first aid station**

1:24pm April 11, 1945

" While much could be said about the preparation of the division for the great battle now encompassing their fortifications; medical preparations were….not expected to be so needed."

Account of survivor Saito Maruzen

Private First Class; 36th Imperial Army Division

Doctor Jiro Kowichi pulled the sheet over the now dead officer and two litter carriers picked up the bamboo and cloth streacher and bore the man's remains out of the tunnel section that served as a make-shift hospital. Casualties had been briefly light and not severe but now as the battle began to get brutal and close between men, the level of carnage was elevated. Jiro seperated the incoming into those he could patch up and send out to fight and those who wouldn't last another day….which there seemed to be more of the second half than of the first.

With curiosity he caught another officer by his arm. "What's the situation? How are we doing?" He asked the man who eyed being grabbed by a civilian with some contempt….

"The enemy is dying." The officer replied snarling. "You need not be concerned save your own purpose."

One of the Doctor's orderlies came up behind him. "Hmph….all these officers are stuck up pricks. No respect for the simple men who are doing the real bleeding around here." The young man turned to the doctor. "Did you hear about the Yamato?"

"Our great battleship?" The Doctor replied. "No."

"Heard it from the radioman….lost with a whole fleet and over 4,000 men. Guess they got sick and tired of that big hotel for worthless Admirals sitting up in Kure so they sent her to hell to "die gloriously for the imperial toilet paper."

The doctor shooshed the young man. "Do you want to get killed?"

"Shit….what a rhetorical question to ask Doc? We're all going to get killed here and once again for what? For the imperial toilet paper rack…..sheesh, magnificent military genius, it's working for Japan."

The doctor snatched the young man up and dragged him around a corner. "You need to keep your stupid mouth shut...do you think your family back home is safe from the Kempi-tai if you keep spouting these treasonous thoughts? Moron."

"Huh…" The young man snorted. "I know my place. I still have a right to vent my anger though. The Russians have Germany in a vice, the Italians are out so why the hell are we still trying to fight to the death? But no matter, I'm just a cog in the great wheel of glorious rose petals and thundering martial songs…"One two three four, march out gloriously and die in this war!"

The man returned to the wounded as the Doctor sighed. "Indeed...we are all consigned to hell."

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Sherman Tank "Lightnin edge" Captain Bob Wolker**

April 11th, 1945 1:30pm

Things had suddenly gotten dull…..too dull even with the explosions that were slamming into the face of the mountain. Private Reece loaded another belt of 50 amo into his heavy machine gun and racked the receiver handle. "Captain? I don't like this Sir….the Japs are being way to quiet."

Captain Wolker groaned. "You are right Reece….they're planning something. Hey Bennett? Load one H.E. round in the cannon."

"Got it Captain! H.E. round coming up!" Bennett said as he grabbed a shell and slammed it into the tank's gun breach. "H.E. UP!"

Reece swung his 50 back and forth and scanned the scrub line carefully for any movement.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Jason Dawes and his platoon**

April 11th, 1945 1:30pm

Private Fred McCamish fed a bazooka round into the back of the launching tube being aimed by Corporal Lance Alcourt and strung the "leash" cord over the blowback mouth. "You're set Lance!"

Jason rested his BAR on the lip of the foxhole and waited, knowing the Japanese were going to do something serious or throw another testy barrage in his direction. Behind the mountain's face, on the back spine it sounded as if things had picked up with a serious intensity as the concussions of large explosions mixed with the staccato sounds of machine guns and rifle shots sped up and increased…

"THE JAPS ARE HITTING THE GUYS IN THE BACK!" Jason yelled. "MAJOR?!"

Major Cahn screamed up and down the line of Marines. "Hold fast men! Hold fast and keep your eyes sharp, I think they're getting ready for an offensive!"

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Staff Sergeant Knox and his mortar platoon**

April 11th, 1945 1:30pm

"Ryerson….Quezon….set your rounds for air burst, short drop. The rest of you guys keep your rifles close in case these little bastards decide to charge...they're being too damn quiet."

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **3rd Brigade under Captain Kenshin Obatai**

April 11th, 1945 1:32pm

Two of the lower 88 guns remained untouched as did four of the pill boxes forward of the trenchwork with their deadly "Hitler buzz saws" all loaded and ready to light up the line of Marines at the edge of the scrubs. It took some angry convincing to get the General to allow the 350 men of the 3rd brigade to commit themselves to this assault but it was now a "use it or lose it" proposition that faced the garrison. The Oka tunnels could not be opened up again, the planes were gone, the aircraft caven sealed and though they had the clear advantage of position and elevation, the garrison did not the position of time, supplies or manpower. The goal was to inflict death, therefore, do it by any means.

Obatai drew his officer's Katana from its sheath, waved it above his head and screamed in Japanese "OPEN FIRE!"

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Major Jonathan Cahn**

April 11th, 1945 1:33 pm

The whole width of the scrub line exploded again like angry hornets! The air was alive with a wave of death, bullets, mortars, artillery shells, grenades….Cahn bravely if not foolishly kept his head above the fox hole trying to see if the Japanese were charging down upon the Marines…."Radio! Call for fire short! Danger close! We're being charged!

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Sherman Tank "Lightnin edge" Captain Bob Wolker**

April 11th, 1945 1:33pm

A high velocity shell screamed by the turret top, causing Reece to dive for cover…."Son of a bitch!" Sounds of bullets smacking off the tank made it feel as if a thousand Japanese were about to come out of the scrub! "Captain! Find those damn guns!"

Wolker was kicking at his gunner…."RIGHT! UP! DOWN…..FIRE!"

The Sherman shook as its 75 millimeter cannon barked and sent a high explosive round over the scrub and into the cavern of the German 88, blasting the gun from its' mount and killing the serving crew.

"Get back on your gun and sweep that scrub line Reece!"

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **3rd Brigade under Captain Kenshin Obatai**

April 11th, 1945 1:35pm

"Jūken o shūsei!" (FIX BAYONETS!) Obatai screamed down the line of his men and they pulled their long sword like blades from their scabbards and clicked them into place….

"Sokoku no ryōkin de!" (FOR THE MOTHERLAND CHARGE!) The officer screamed his men off their feet and over 300 Imperial Soldiers moved as a single mass of snarling, screaming servants of the Samurai code. Do or die, kill or be killed….death before dishonor…

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Staff Sergeant Knox and his mortar platoon**

April 11th, 1945 1:36pm

"OH FUCK! DROP SHORT, DROP SHORT! HANG!" Knox screamed as he started banging away with his Thompson sub-machine gun into the scrubs….FIRE!"

"FOOMP! FOOMP!" His mortar crews quickly responded as they started to hang and drop shells as fast as they could.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Jason Dawes and his platoon**

April 11th, 1945 1:36pm

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT YET UNTIL YOU CAN SEE THEM OR THEY'LL BAYONET YOU FOR SURE!" Dawes screamed as he switched his BAR to semi-auto. The moment the first Japanese soldier broke through the scrub, the entire line of Marines opened up with everything they had!

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **3rd Brigade under Captain Kenshin Obatai**

April 10th, 1945 1:36pm

"Shi! Desu anata o AMERICAN BASTARDS!" (DEATH! DEATH YOU AMERICAN BASTARDS!) Obatai screamed as he came through the brush line, flew through the air and came down to impale an American Marine with his sword, ramming the poor man through the chest before the Marine next to him whipped around and shot the officer through the head with his Garand rifle!

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Sherman Tank "Lightnin edge" Captain Bob Wolker**

April 11th, 1945 1:36pm

"MOTHER FUCKERS!" "WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!" "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Reece screamed over and over as he stood on the back of the tank and hammered away with the 50 cal. "FUCKEN JAP COCK SUCKERS!"

Suddenly an explosion on the tank top blasted the gunner off the tank and onto his back in the sand and a Japanese soldier managed to bound the Sherman and almost get his grenade through the hatch top before Captain Wolker shot him off with his Colt 45 pistol as he scrambled out of the turret and to the 50 cal….

"WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!" "CRAZY LITTLE FUCKS!"

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **3rd Brigade under Captain Kenshin Obatai**

April 11th, 1945 1:37pm

He'd lost his rifle getting blown over by an explosion but that wasn't going to stop the soldier who was bearing down on a Marine fox hole….no rifle, no sword, no bayonet, no knife….well damn it! There was a pair of fists and being as pissed off as he was….oh well!

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, One of the fox holes**

April 11th, 1945 1:37pm

Corporal Eric Lansdorf was too busy trying to stop a gang of Japanese bearing down on his position when someone slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and sending the rifle he had flying from his hands! He scrambled back up to see a Japanese soldier club another Marine in the head with his pit helmet….

"DIE! DIE YOU YANKEE FUCKING COCK SUCKER!" The Japanese was screaming as he swung wildly. When Lansdorf tried to jump at the soldier, the Japanese whipped around, planted his feet and socked the Marine in the kisser! "YOU WANT SOME! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU ROUND EYE! DIRTY MOTHER FUCKER!"

Now the fox hole was a wild swinging maylee between the two Marines and this single mad swinging Japanese and it took a while for something strange to register in Lansdorf's head….the Japanese had….blonde hair?"

The soldier kicked Lansdorf's partner in the balls as hard as he could and jump kicked the Marine hard in the face before landing and taking a swinging rifle butt to side of his unprotected head from a Marine who'd jumped into the fray with his Thompson…."YOU LITTLE JAP FUCKER!" The Marine snarled as he whipped the machine gun around to mow the soldier down but Lansdorf threw him off…

"DON'T SHOOT! HE'S MY PRISONER! WE NEED ONE ALIVE!" Lansdorf screamed as he stomped on the soldier's chest to keep him down while snatching his rifle out of the sand just in time to shoot two more charging Japanese.

 **April 19th, 2016**

Present Day….Landing Zone X-Ray.

The patter of rain drops on the tent were hardly noticed….certainly not by Reno who was rolled up in his sleeping bag in one corner of the tent while Astro and Alegio were still awake and sitting together at the other end. After an hours worth, Astro had enough of Alegio playing on his cell phone and snatched the device from his hands…

"Hey!" The boy snorted as he reached. "Give that back?"

"We forgot to tell you that all comforts of home are forbidden...like playing eternal Tetris on smart phones?" Astro said as he put the phone down by his boots. "You're the funny one out of all the gang Alegio...I think you want things surgically attached to you so you can thumb yourself to death and go blind looking at little screens. Hello? Astro….me friend?"

"If you think I'm ignoring you? I'm not." Alegio snorted. "Do you know that when you "sleep" its' absolutely unnerving? You're as bad as a Prius Astro….at least hum or fart or snore or do something when you sleep so we know you're living?"

Astro giggled back. "I'll start to fart on a schedule just for you."

"So have you been seeing Doctor Tenma lately?" Alegio asked.

"Yes." Astro replied. "Spent a few hours with him at the prison last weekend. He's doing very well, has another five years left if he continues to show improvement." Astro smiled wide. "he hugged me."

"He did? You mean first?" Alegio asked.

"Yes." Astro replied with a sniffle. "Sorry."

"That's great...you should be happy about that." Alegio said smiling. "It's a great step forward for the two of you. So is there a chance you might live with him when he gets out?"

"One step at a time." Astro said waving a finger. "I think that I might have a place of my own by then and might start freshman college. Don't have an idea for a major yet."

"I'm going to take mechanical engineering and follow my dad." Alegio said as he laid back in his sleeping bag. Astro gave him back his phone.

"Tomorrow we'll go deeper into the scrub line." Astro said. "Then we'll spend more time on the Zero. I'm expecting we'll find a lot of artifacts in the brush."

"Awesome." Alegio replied as he turned over and fluffed his pillow. "Night Astro."

"Night Alegio." Astro said as he laid back and went into sleep mode with the sound of the soft rain hitting the tent.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: sorrow music…

Narrator: April 11th 1945. 2pm. The Island of Roya, 100 miles East of Okinawa. An entire Regiment of the 36th Imperial Division charged the line of Marines on Landing Zone X-ray...the cost is appalling. Of the estimated 350 Japanese who charged...only one is captured alive. Of the Marines, 32 are killed….47 are wounded but the line holds where it has been stalled for over six hours.

On the back side of Roya, on Mount Unikah, two brigades of the 9th Marines and the 87th US Army combat engineers have been making slow advances….a miserable foot slogging yard by yard climb against a well entrenched and fanatical enemy. For Jason Dawes, it's the first time he has ever experienced a banzai attack.

Jason Dawes: Bodies…..just bodies all over the damn place. I think we had twenty in front of our fox hole, in our fox hole, behind our fox hole...they just….kept…..coming. You shot them? They kept coming. You hit them with your rifle? They kept coming. You tried blowing them up? They got up and kept…...coming. They wanted to die, you just saw this….this madness in their eyes...I was stunned.

Narrator: But the order is reinforced again by Nimitz…."Take the damned island."

War Historian: If there were any thoughts about pulling off that Island? They ended when Nimitz sent that message, the Americans were solidly committed to taking Roya because they'd lost too much too let the Japanese get away with punishing them. Even if they couldn't launch their Oka bombs any more? No….they had punched Nimitz in the gut and offended his ego and he wasn't going to let that go. Rest assured from then on? It was going to be a bloody barroom brawl.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Sherman Tank "Lightnin edge" Captain Bob Wolker**

April 11th, 1945 2:14pm

"Reece?" Captain Wolker asked as he sat where his gunner lay in the fox hole. "Reece? Come on "shooter" give me a good sign here." The Captain said as he pressed a wet hand towel against Reece's forehead.

"I think I'm concussed." Reece said. "Do I get to go home?"

"Ah….no." The Captain said relieved as he helped his machine gunner to sit up. "You alright?"

"I'm still shaking Captain but I'll be fine." Reece replied as he raised a hand. "Damn my ears are ringing. Did we kill them all?"

"Bout 300 or more." Wolker replied. "Still isn't all of them. I have a bad feeling there's thousands of Jap grunts in there just waiting to die for the Imperial glory."

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Major Jonathan Cahn's HQ**

April 11th, 1945 2:16pm

"14?" Cahn asked his interpreter as they walked to the beached LST that now served as the 9th's headquarters.

"That's what I figure Sir. Though our guest is being less than talkative. He keeps repeating that he should be allowed to kill himself because he's dishonored his family." The Lieutenant said as they walked up the boat ramp and into the canvas covered portion of the LST "well" (where tanks and trucks are parked aboard ship) and up to the young prisoner whos' legs and wrists were bound in ropes.

"A little extreme don't you think?" Cahn asked as he looked at the young boy.

"Have to do it Sir. The kid's a little feisty." The lieutenant replied as he signalled the guard to bring chairs. Cahn noticed the blonde hair off the bat, obviously the boy wasn't full Japanese and perhaps that was why he had such an angry scowl on his face…

"I am Major Cahn, US Marine commander, this is Lieutenant Hunter my translator…(Watashi wa kaiyō dai kāndesu, kore wa watashi no hon'yaku chūi hantādesu.)

The boy snapped back…"ku to jibun de raundo-me no monkjey no yatsu o sekkusu shite imasu! BAKA GERU!"

"What did he say?" Cahn asked Hunter.

"Well basically Sir? "Go fuck yourself." Hunter replied.

"Oh...kay…..good start." Chan replied. "What's your name?" (Onamaehanandesuka?)

"Ōkina osewa. Hanfurī bogāto wa, anata no o shiri o keru koto ga dekimasu. Dansei no tame no awarena iiwake." The boy replied gruffly.

"He said Humphrey Bogart could kick your ass and you don't have any business knowing his name." Hunter said almost laughing. "Told you he was a good conversationalist Sir."

"Watashi wa jibun jishin o korosu shitai to omoimasu. Watashi wa haha no meiyo o shōkan suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa anata ga sō anata ga me kuso ttare o marumeru watashi o korosu kirai!"

"He says he can not redeem his mother's honor, he's a disgrace, he wishes to be allowed to kill himself, he hates you, "kill me you white round eyed mother fucker"."

"Tell him we can not kill him because he's a prisoner of war and protected by the Geneva Convention so I'm very sorry about that." Cahn came prepared as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Hershey chocolate bar and held it out for Naruto…"Here...are you hungry? Would you like water?"

The boy quickly snatched the candy bar…"Watashi wa kono tame ni anata ni kansha shinaishi, watashi wa kōkai shite sore o tabemasu."

"He says he eats it with regret and he won't say thanks." Hunter said.

Cahn looked at the boy's hair once more…"You're hair isn't Japanese...you're father? Your mother? foreigner?"

"Kare wa Amerika no gōkan kokku kyūbandeshita! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Naruto screamed…

"You know English….don't you?" Cahn asked. "Enough of the games kid. You're 14? So you were born where? America? Japan? 1931?"

"Why should you care." Naruto replied with good English…."You Americans are all alike."

Cahn nodded…."So he was an American...and he didn't rape your mother did he?"

Naruto started to shiver…."Leave me the fuck alone…I just want to die. I've let my mother down. I'm a disgrace."

Cahn leaned closer…"I'm going to have a medic check you out. If you want water, food anything you ask the guard but we're not going to kill you and you're not going to kill yourself so get over it."

Cahn looked at the Marine guarding Naruto. "Did anyone take his personal effects?"

"Lance Corperal Heart did Sir. He's "G-2" (Intelligence) and he's inside the ship in the legal office." The guard replied.

"This prisoner is your responsibility Marine. I want him cuffed to you like a watch, nothing happens to him… understand?" Cahn ordered. "Leave his legs tied up but untie his hands. Get him a blanket, a pillow and a cot."

Cahn looked back at Naruto. "You and I have a lot to talk about."

"Fuck you." Naruto snapped. "Oh...I changed my mind...thank you for the candy bar you round eyed dog humping fucktard!"

Cahn smiled in reply. "You're welcome….blondie."

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **Headquarters cavern**

April 11th, 1945 2:16pm

"Obatai Chokan's men gave their lives with magnificence." A soldier said as he stood at attention. "They took many of the American bastards with them. However...we have lost the last two 88 cannons on that side of the Island and are now down to three MG42 heavy machine guns with less than 500 rounds of ammunition between them."

The general nodded. "Major Kaisho? What about the opposite defense?"

The Major bowed. "We are contesting every meter of ground Sir. The Americans even with their superior firepower have ended naval support of their troops due to the danger involved. Our prepared defenses and superior positions above the enemy is making their life hell. But….we are expending great quantities of all ammunitions and the Americans are closing up the holes and tunnels that they capture as they advance. Some of them we can't re-open."

General Nagai nodded sternly. "The contest is becoming difficult. The Garrison can not be trapped in here and in a sense we have about done all that was expected of us. We will continue our resistance and offensives as long as practical to kill as many of these American devils as possible. Our last radio transmission recieved thus far from Okinawa says that General Ushijima and the home forces are making the Americans bleed like waterfalls. We must outmatch them in slaughter if we are to prevent the Americans from invading our motherland. Everyone is to do their best to kill as many of these round eyed mutts as possible."

The men around the General bowed and walked out leaving him with one of his best aides Captain Juzo Kanzaki from Shimatsu. "Sir? Do you really think we can prevent an American invasion of home?"

"No." Nagai said with deep resolve. "But we must try. I moved my wife and children out of Tokyo to Satsuma last December...I knew the Americans would bomb us sooner or later, the struggle is uneven in terms of technology. Our Air Force has even tried sending rice paper balloon bombs to America, can you believe that?"

"Huh…" The Captain replied. "Novel concept. If it wipes out a flower bed in Seattle, it will be a great victory…"yeah." The man said with false enthusiasm.

"And what of your family Kanzakisan? Are they safe?" The General asked.

"I'm not knowing Sir. They were still in Osaka last I knew but my father was finally considering a move to Takarazuka or some other little town. I just hope they do it in time before the Americans think of bombing the city. After they took Iwo Jima, there fighters have been rampaging all over the South coast."

Kanzaki dared to bring up the subject…"You lived in America for some time Sir...what are they really like? The propaganda is so hard to believe."

General nagai nodded. "Some of it is ridiculous. They are not eight foot tall hairy beast with steel teeth. They're just men like us and like us they have a duty as we have ours. If there wasn't the war...I think I would like to go back. Perhaps to have a small farm in Iowa or Kansas. Actually they're very nice people when you know them for a while. Perhaps some say the same about our people but war is war and our duty is clear. Never forget that if we don't make the Americans see reason here and now? They will invade our homeland and you know what that will mean.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: sorrow music…

Narrator: April 11th 1945. 3:47pm Roya Island. The fighting on the spine of Mount Unikah becomes more brutal and violent as the Japanese Garrison intensifies it's aggressive stand. The Marines and Soldiers of the US Army are almost halfway up the mountain when the Japanese start throwing molotov cocktails and satchel charges in addition to sticks of dynamite and grenades. Private First Class Eddy White of Southfork Michigan is carrying a flame thrower…

Ed White: I don't know what ever possessed me to want to have a flame thrower, that was a job you reserve clearly for the mentally unstable because you have to be a little stupid to want to have this tank of gas on your back that one bullet could turn you into a piece of BBQ chicken. I was half way up the mountain when this Jap soldier came jumping out of this rabbit hole from behind a defilade and he was mad as hell….didn't know he was wearing explosives on his body till I lit him up with the flame thrower and I went flying because I touched off the bomb he was wearing…

I didn't believe men could do such a thing...strap bombs to their bodies? But the Japanese did that. You were warned not to pick up swords or helmets or even a scrap of paper because the Japs would boobytrap everything.

Narrator: On the other side of Roya, the 9TH Marines begin to press into the scrub. They don't get a few feet before the Japanese charge them again. A second wave of suicidal soldiers charges the Marines and this time some of them are wearing bomb jackets; deadly forerunners to the suicide bombs now worn by die hard muslims.

Jason Dawes: We had another Sherman tank with us, I remember the name on the side of the turret "Boom Boom Samie", I watched this Japanese soldier dive under the belly and heard him screaming something in Japanese then I watched that Sherman just jump off the ground, that guy must have had 60 pounds of explosives strapped to him because the treads flew apart and that tank just fell apart like you'd hit a lego set with your hand. I watched another Jap wrap himself around a guy in the middle of a bunch of Marines and "boom"...they all vaporized...

 **The Scrub; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Jason Dawes and his platoon**

April 11th, 1945 3:54pm

"BOOM!" Seven Marines vanished….obliterated…..vaporized as Dawes slapped another magazine into his BAR and caught three Japanese soldiers in a dead run, tearing them apart before they could get too close…

"Andy! Pete! Keep an eye out for hidden bunkers and holes and blast the bastards with the bazooka!" Dawes snapped. "Crazy little fuckers!"

"Screw the "Zooka", I'm trying not to get killed here!" Andy replied as he cleared a jammed bullet from his M-2 carbine and caught a grenade throwing Japanese in the face. "DAMN! How many of these bastards are there?!"

"Half of fricken Tokyo's shown up!" Corporal Peter Sound snapped back as he pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it from behind a splintered tree. "Brilliant strategy at work here! What do we do when we got the mountain surrounded? Ask them nicely to come out for dinner?!"

 **April 20th, 2016**

Present Day….The Scrubs.

Astro stopped, turned and calmly pushed Alegio back over the trail they'd been making…"What gives?" The smaller boy asked as Astro stopped and patted his head…

"Stay….right….here." Astro smiled. "Don't move...I don't want you to go boom."

Alegio's mouth dropped. "Mines?"

Astro shook his head. "Bomb vest."

Alegio watched as Astro walked a few paces forward, stopped and was looking at something in the bushes. He walked slowly past Alegio carrying something khaki colored onto the beach…

"Bomb vest?" Alegio asked. "We were using….suicide vests?" Alegio was obviously talking in terms of the Japanese soldiers.

"They used these in Manchuria during the last weeks of World War II." Astro replied as he carefully disarmed the jacket. "This is still lethal even after the war, I bet all the charges on this vest can still go off...you're talking about 60 pounds of high grade explosive. Ok….I've made it safe now."

Alegio slowly came out of the scrub to look at the jacket that Astro was holding. "It has all kinds of metal in it… ball bearings, steel bits, barbed wire….glass…..see they would wear this, dive under enemy tanks and blow themselves up." Astro said shaking his head….crazy…you know there are times when I really do want to kick humans in the ass for being stupid?"

"In war there's nothing considered "stupid"..." Alegio snorted. "Well….then again when there's war, most people lose their brains to begin with."

Astro frowned at the vest. "Yeah, like this abortion from hell, Oh this will keep you warm….real warm when you blow yourself to hell." Astro set the jacket in the shade and marked it with a small red flag. "Save this for disposal. I have a feeling we're going to find more of these things so you should stay right on my back."

"You let Reno sleep?" Alegio asked as he stuck close behind Astro while they walked deep into the scrub.

"Yeah...I don't need two humans to watch out for...one's perfectly fine and Reno's been a little bitchy as of late, probably wouldn't be like this if he didn't spend all night cruising the internet and studying. I tell him to get a good night's sleep but you know him." Astro said shrugging as he stopped. "Look at this...the result of a bomb jacket on a Sherman tank. Blew the turret off the chassis."

Alegio watched himself as he walked over to the rusted bottom half of the Sherman and looked through the empty hole where the turret sat…"Blew the bottom steel plate open like a tin can….and there's still ammunition inside…" Alegio calmly backed away...till he tripped over something and looked at his feet to see a skull looking back at him…"SHIT!" The boy jumped and skittered behind Astro's legs…"You didn't say we'd find a whole lot of bodies on this island!"

"Yeah….my bad." Astro replied. "That's another reason we need to be very careful. We have to see if we can find identification, get pictures and send the information back to Doctor O'Shay so we can send the remains back to their families."

Alegio looked around the ground and spied something jutting out of the sand…"Hey. I think I found a bunker or a pill box behind us."

 **The Scrub; Roya Island**

 **Japanese Garrison; pill box "San Nie"**

April 11th, 1945 3:59pm

"Hurry up!" Satohito Tenma, 19 from Osaka, and Washiro Tokusai, 18 from Ueno, were feaverously slapping another belt of ammunition, their last belt for their MG-42, into the loading clips for the reciver…

"Done! Shoot! Shoot!" Washiro snarled. Satohito pulled the trigger and his MG-42 screamed with its high pitched stacatto….Satohiro watched it cut a tree in half and rip apart the Marine trying to hide behind it!

"Come on! Come on you round eyed bastards! Come eat some of this!" "BRAP!BRAP!BRAP!BRAP!BRAP!BRAP!

BRAP!BRAP!"

 **The Scrub; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Jason Dawes and his platoon**

April 11th, 1945 4PM

"Damn!" Jason snarled as he lay behind a fallen tree and prayed the trunk would keep taking the bullets from the machine gun long enough for their crew to run out of rounds…

"Andy? Take that meat grinder out with the Zooka! Show some use for once!" Jason yelled.

"You hurt my feelings!" Andy snapped back as he waited for the machine gun to hit a lull. The Marine got to his knees, leveled the bazoka and launched a round right through the portal of the bunker…

"Bite that you stupid Jap fucks!" Andy yelled as he dropped back against a tree to keep from getting "sniped". "Did that please you master?!" Andy yelled to Jason.

"Nicely done." Jason replied. "Remind me to take you to a geisha house when we set foot in Tokyo! Hopefuly you catch the fricken clap!"

 **The Scrub; Roya Island**

 **Present day, pill box "San Nie"**

Astro sat on the lip of the box after having pulled the roof apart and digging away a little sand. His eyes popped up when he found a round metal I.D. tag next to the MG-42 alegio was carefully digging around…

"Alegio? You'll never guess the name on this tag. "Astro said as he handed it to Alegio.

"Satohito Tenma?" Alegio said as he looked at the tag. "Tenma? You think he's related?"

"I'd have to ask Doctor Tenma." Astro said before he thought again and pocketed the tag. "Then again...I could consult the online records ministry and see if there's a relationship."

"Will you take the remains home?" Alegio asked as he stopped digging around the machine gun and allowed Astro to pick it up and set it aside the hole.

"If they're related to Doctor Tenma? I'll take them home and have them buried at the family plot in Osaka-chu or try to find the place he came from and return the remains there. You know I wouldn't doubt a family connection, I think every family in Japan had someone in the military during the war."

They didn't notice it had started to rain again until Astro sighed, thinking it appropriate that they would be sitting where two men died and in a way the heavens were kind of giving their respect…"We better get out of this rain don't you think?" Astro said as he stood up.

"I would have lived to know my great great Uncle Araki." Alegio said as he followed Astro out of the scrub. "He served aboard one of the destroyers that went with the Yamato on its mission to Okinawa. He survived the war but he died before I was born."

 **LST 256; Roya Island**

 **9TH Marine, Landing forces HQ**

April 11th, 1945 4:30pm

Naruto thought of his mom and for once the thought of dying didn't register the same zeal as it did before...the lust was tampered by the picture. The Americans gave him back all his stuff and they put him in his own room aboard their ship, thought all this kindness could be just a ploy to get information. But they were treating him better than he expected.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Major Cahn again by himself. "You look better." He said as he took a chair and pulled it up too the bed that Naruto was sitting on. "Your mother lives in Koga...you'll be happy to know its' not on any target list so she should be safe."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Naruto snorted.

"you lived in America...didn't you?" Cahn asked.

"Till I was six." Naruto answered. "Then we came back to Japan and that's when my father left us...typical round eye ass hole rapist. Left us and didn't take us back with him. I hate you fucking Americans."

Naruto smirked. "So how's the battle going? I bet our troops are killing a lot of your miserable savages."

Cahn brushed off the kid's attitude. "I won't lie...you have a very formidable commander. Judging from your health, your division is well stocked."

Naruto boasted. "Our Sendai Tiger Division is the best in the imperial army. We're the best equipped under the greatest commander of the empire. He matches ten of your Robert E. Lee's and a hundred of your MacArthurs. I bet we've sent a thousand of your men to hell." Naruto spat. "General Nagai pisses on your flag and your damned president."

Cahn kept the name in mind…"Nagai"..."Well indeed he is formidable but the struggle right now is a little lopsided. There's no way he can continue forever. be honest with me Naruto-san…."

Naruto perked up. "You called me "san"...thank you. You're the first person who called me "san" and not "Kun". I hate being called "kun", I am not a "kun"

"Well…." Cahn replied. "At least I got something nice out of you."

"Hmph…" Naruto huffed. "You can still go fuck a cow round eye barbarian." After a moment of looking serious, Naruto laughed himself silly. "Sometimes I can't help but laugh at the propaganda broadcasts they send us… "All American foreigners are brutish apes! Hairy dogs with nine inch teeth who don't bath and rape horses!"

Cahn shook his head. "It takes a gifted imagination to come up with propaganda that treats your enemy like a missing link...or a half breed worthless abomination."

Cahn touched a nerve. "It must be hell...you do have a right to be full of hate."

Naruto sat silent for a moment…"If it were possible? Do you think my mother and I could come to America at the end of the war? Could you promise that nothing will happen to her village?"

Cahn pursed his lips. "I can't make promises since I'm not in the higher chain of command but I pretty sure with the village being so remote that it probably won't be targeted. Look…..Naruto-san….your division has filled its designed purpose. Do you think General Nagai would agree to suspend hostilities and let us back away?"

"Oh no…." Naruto snorted. "No…..no he'll find a way to keep attacking you, General Nagai is fearless, the whole Division is dead set on killing Americans. You try and leave and he will find a way to attack you. In American terms Sir? You are fucked. The only way you will leave this island is to kill every last Japanese or you lose every last Marine. General Nagai will never surrender. This is only a taste of what you'll get if you invade Japan...the whole country will fight to kill every last round eyed mother fucker that sets foot on our sacred soil."

"But you want to come to America at the end of the war?" Cahn snorted. "I don't think we'll welcome that kind of attitude."

"I will do anything for my mother." Naruto snorted. "I'll go to college, become a lawyer and war against your government from a nice office in New York."

Cahn smiled. "A lawyer? You are ruthless Naruto-san."

"Better yet? I'll become a New York City cab driver and make war on the rich people by charging exorbitant fares and insulting their wives." Naruto huffed.

"Now that would be fun to watch." Cahn said as he stood up. "Did they feed you?"

"Yeah…." Naruto replied. "Hot dogs with no buns….what's gotten into you Americans? Have you all become communists? When I get a hog dog from Americans I expect cheese, chilly, mustard….you know….a big fat bread bun dripping with stuff….two plain hot dogs?...ugh…..communist!"

Cahn laughed as he walked out of the room and met the G-2 (intelligence) soldier. "Look up the files on a General Nagai. And the kid's health is excellent so that means this division is well fed. I'm going to radio the task group commander with what I have and try to get us off this damned rock."

 **USS California off Roya Island**

April 11th, 1945 6pm

Navy Commander Dennis stood with Marine Colonel Smith and Army General Donald Pleasent of the 87th combat engineers as they listened to Major Cahn's assessment of the situation on Roya… "We've whittled the enemy down as far as their big guns, I believe we've destroyed their heavy caliber artillery pieces. As far as the "buzz bombs" we've confirmed that their launching tunnels are destroyed and they had an aircraft hanger; which has also been destroyed. Resistance now is men with light weapons, more traditional Japanese rifles, machine guns and pistols. They still hold the high ground on the mountain and they have plenty of warrens to come out of. They also have tunnels that were kept blocked up so they could pop up and shoot at our troops from the rear. Exact number of opposing troops is not known at this time."

Commander Denis nodded. "We can't support you with naval fire any more because of the proximity of troops. We also have to hold back air cover as well. What's your assessment of the enemy strength? How long can they hold out?"

Cahn replied. "We captured one prisoner so far who's in excellent health. Well fed which means they have plenty of supplies thus far. How long they hold out is a question of supplies and amo. But these people are ready to die and from what the prisoner told us of their Commander? He's of excellent quality and he's got the troops loyalty."

Colonel Smith took a moment to study the overhead map of Roya. "Major? The 1st and 2nd Battalions are in the scrubs, the 3rd and 4th are half way up the mountain with the 87th. Do you see the enemy resistance weakening or remaining constant?"

"Constant Sir." Cahn replied. "But once we bottle them up inside the mountain...the resistance will start to weaken...but they're not going to stop. I hope you're not thinking of having us go into that warren of tunnels?"

Colonel Smith snorted. "I have Nimitz breathing down my ass."

"With all respect Sir? Nimitz isn't here and he's not doing the bleeding." Cahn snapped. "I know he wants the Island "captured" Sir but that's not going to happen. We can't capture this Island without a fricken blood bath."

Commander Denis thought…."Are you convinced Major that all the enemy heavy weapons have been neutralized? Those jap buzz bombs can't be launched?"

"No sir." Cahn replied. "Because it would be foolish of me to say this enemy commander doesn't have the capability to re-launch what he has. Sir...my recommendation again is to pull our people off the Island and isolate it until the enemy runs out of supplies or surrenders…..or goes for "a do or die" assault by any means they can perform. We will not pull them out of that mountain and they are dead set on killing as many of us as they can."

Colonel Smith looked at Davis. "I know exactly what Nimitz will say to a pullback…..a big fuck you."

"But Major Cahn's view of things is clear." Davis replied. "We've crippled their ability to launch further attacks and the enemy is for all purposes trapped. Sending men into that mountain just so we can do an "Iwo Jima" and get Admiral Nimitz in the papers to cover up for what's been a complete cluster fuck….is NOT something I'm willing to tolerate."

The Commander took the radio from the sailor at the controls…"Major Cahn...Task Group Commander. Try to find out more about the enemy commander. I'm going to risk my command on a possible parlay of hostilities."

"Yes Sir….I'll try to get more information. Cahn out."

 **April 20th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

"Do you have any…...Jacks?" Astro asked as he smiled.

"You sure you're not x-raying my cards?" Alegio asked as he surrendered a Jack.

"Yes. I wouldn't use x-ray anyway because I'd give you cancer. Besides, being able to use x-ray in order to see a card hand is a myth." Astro said smiling. "Your turn."

"Do you have any….fours?" Alegio asked.

"Here." Astro replied. "So that's ten books so far to my twelve….and no I'm not sandbagging to make you feel good Alegio."

"I wasn't charging you with anything." Alegio replied as the sound of the rain hitting the tent increased in tempo. "You sure we're high on the beach?"

"We're fine." Astro replied. "So Reno? Did you find anything out about Satohito Tenma?"

"Yeah…" Reno replied. "He is related to Doctor Tenma by way of his Uncle on his father's side. I'm trying to look up the family line to see if there are any relatives close and still living. I assume you'll want to let them decide about where the remains should go?"

"If I could talk to them by Skype or Facebook, that would be a big help." Astro said as he looked back at his cards. "Ummm…..do you have any fives?"

"Nope….go fish." Alegio replied. "So in addition to all the fighting here? Both sides had to deal with a typhoon?"

Astro nodded. "Yeah...there were two typhoons that hit Okinawa during the invasion and ground fighting. The one that ravaged Task Force 58 off Okinawa's East Coast also ravaged Task Force Albany off Roya. Misery atop misery."

Suddenly a beeping noise sounded off in Astro's brain…."Reno? That stupid fault signal is going off again."

Reno crawled over from his lap top and opened Astro's chest door…."I was sure I had that thing fixed. Maybe there's a broken wire I can't get too."

"Well whatever…" Astro snorted. "The thing's annoying."

"What kind of fault is it?" Alegio asked.

"Low coolant flow." Astro huffed. "It's a false signal...if it were real? I'd explode."

Alegio jumped a little. "Gee….thanks for being so calm about it!"

"You're not in danger Alegio." Astro replied smiling.

Reno pulled back. "Yeah….false alarm. When we get back to the ministry, I'm going to do a full diagnostic and find the culprit once and for all."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: sorrow music…

Narrator: April 11th 1945. 7pm Roya Island. The 1st and 2nd Battalions of the 9th Marines have effective control over the scrub line on landing zone X-Ray. Meanwhile the fighting continues to be intense against the japanese dug into the "hump" of Mount Unikah. Yet now a new problem looms on the horizon. Commander Davis aboard USS California receives word that a powerful typhoon is heading for Okinawa, one of two that threaten the invasion, and this one is going to cross right over Roya. In 1945 there are no categories for gauging typhoons or hurricanes but a 1995 historical study rates "Typhoon Ichi-san" or number one typhoon as a category four. To protect his Task Force, Davis will have to pull back from the Island and leave the Marines and army troops without support for 30 hours…

Jason Dawes: We got the word late in the day on the 11th and I think "Son of a bitch." was the optimum phrase of the moment. You know we just got through almost 48 hours worth of absolute hell and then you think God's just not done with us yet….so all you can do is dig in. You know it's a narrow beach, it's not much higher than sea level and you got this big typhoon coming with swells and probably surge...I'm thinking to myself…"I haven't been shot yet and now I'm gonna fricken drown?"

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **Headquarters cavern**

April 11th, 1945 7pm

"CHOKAN! CHOKAN!" A soldier screamed with excitement as he came running into the headquarters caven. "From Tokyo Commander."

The General took the message. "Calm down soldier." He said to the nervous man as he read it. "What fortune of timely luck." Nagai said as he handed the letter to his executive officer.

"A typhoon?" The man replied.

"Not just "A" typhoon but one of two." Nagai replied with a smile. "The ancestors have heard our cries for help. A divine wind thrown once more against our enemies." The General said as he referred to the storms hundreds of years ago that had defeated the Chinese mongol hordes who tried to invade Japan only to be destroyed by a typhoon...a kamikaze….a divine wind.

"So as our warriors dive upon our enemy with their aircraft as winds of vengence...so too do our ancestors now bring their wrath upon the enemy as well." Nagai said with seriousness as he put his hands behind his back. "And you were speaking to me about "luck" a while ago?"

"Forgive my weakness Sir." The man replied with a bow.

"The Americans will no doubt have to pull their fleet back to get out of the storm? When the eye passes over us, we will strike. When the storm dies down sufficiently? We will strike. We will drive these mongrel Americans back into the ocean and send them to hell where they belong."

General Nagai slapped a fist into his open hand. "Send out the word."

 **LST 256; Roya Island**

 **9TH Marine, Landing forces HQ**

April 11th, 1945 7:15pm

Major Cahn walked off the ship with Staff Sergeant Knox…."Great…..just great...let's add a little wind and rain to the fricken chaos!"

"That and the ships have to pull back." Knox replied. "Who the heck is God pushing for here? The fucken japs or us?"

Cahn took a deep breath of reservation. "I don't know how they'll handle the men on the mountain but our concern is to make the men on the beach aware of what's coming down on us. We have no place to fall back too if we get pushed off this beach so here's where we stay, storm and otherwise. Tell the men to hold their places in the scrubs and dig in. I'll try to get a few of the LVT's as far up the beach as I can before the storm hits. I think by midnight we'll have four Shermans on the line before we get left by the task group."

Knox snarled back. "Mother fucking glorious….I hate this fucking island."

Cahn beckoned Knox…."Sarge? I need you."

"I know Sir." Knox replied. "I'm not about to let you down." Knox saw another Sargent unloading a 30 caliber machine gun from an LVT and ran over to him…"Sergeant? I'm lead staff under the unit commander, what's your name?"

"Jonus Grumby Staff….3rd Platoon, 2nd Company, 2nd Battalion…I have three 30 caliber guns and a radioman."

Knox looked at the LVT and smiled at the name painted on the side…."SS Minnow? You a fisherman Sarge?"

"No Sir." Jonus replied. "My father's a fisherman up in Washington State. Thought it nice to have a little home for good luck."

Knox shook the man by the shoulder. "Crank her up and get as far into the scrubs as you can. We're gonna need all the luck we can get."

Jonus groaned. "Is it bad Staff Sergeant?"

"I'm afraid so...I'm going to need a few rocks to hold the foundations together….can I count on you Grumby?"

Jonus nodded. "I'll do my best. We'll get through it Staff….got way too much to think of dying now."

 **The Scrub; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Jason Dawes and his platoon**

April 11th, 7:45 4PM

Andy snapped a stick in his hands and threw it to the ground in a rage as he saw an LVT come rolling through the brush to a stop. "Fuck! If the japs weren't enough, now a damned typhoon? This is fucken crazy! They want us to stay here during a damned typhoon?! We're all fucked!"

"Shut up Andy!" Jason snapped.

"You know what a typhoon can do?" Bill Anders, a private from Missoula Mississippi, said as he pounded the butt of his M-1 Rifle into the sand. "I've been through two hurricanes in my life. Lost our damn house to a storm surge that went five miles inland and was ten feet high. The surge alone will kill us all if we stay on this damned beach! This is fucken stupid man!"

"Well what the fuck do you want us to do?!" Jason yelled. "How many men have these people killed so far and what happens if we leave and they get to do it again? How many more guys are gonna die?! You're not being paid to go on a fucken vacation you ass hole….you're here to kill japs! We're going to keep killing japs until the japs stop killing or until we kill every last fucken jap on the damned planet!"

Jason jumped up and threw his helmet off the LVT…."FUCK! I HATE THIS FUCKEN WAR! I don't want to die on this fucken rock…

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: sorrow music…

Jason Dawes: A lot rolled through the minds of so many guys that moment they told us this typhoon was coming and we were going to be left to fend for ourselves….some guys prayed out loud. Some wrote short notes they could put in safe places...most of us were by this time way past our ages...I saw a Marine who said he was 20 but he looked fifty years old with bags under his eyes and he was shaking all the time. I knew guys on that beach who'd survived Iwo Jima, Saipan, Guadalcanal and they looked like hell.

Naruto Uzamaki: I overheard this Marine telling another outside the cabin they were holding me in about the Typhoon that was coming and you know I can look back now and say there was that part of me that was cheering for it…"Yeah…..yeah…..take that you filthy round eyed bastards."...but then there was the part of me who liked Major Cahn because here was the first person outside my mother who treated me with respect...like I was a human being and not a half breed animal. I cried…..when you're upset you say things that sound stupid like… "Kill the others but spare him ok?" I'm having this conversation with my ancestors…"Just don't kill THAT American ok? I like him so…...don't kill him but you can kill the rest of them." I feel ashamed now to even say i thought like that.

 **The Scrub; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Jason Dawes and his platoon**

April 11th, 7:47 4PM

Jonus Grumby sat on the nose of his LVT…"Hey! Do you mind not taking your tantrum out on my craft? This might be the thing that saves your ass."

Jason sighed…."Sorry Sarge….I'm…..I'm just tired."

"Look here buddy." Jonus said as he pushed his helmet off his eyes. "Minnow's a good boat and I got a lot of room so get out of that scrub and pile in here before the spaces are gone. We're pushing as many of these onto the beach as we can; God knows the japs won't let a good opportunity go to waste. At least we'll all have some chance instead of no chance."

Jason looked at the others around him. "What are you waiting for guys? Get up all the gear and get it on board." Jason sighed and reached out a hand to Jonus. "Thanks Sarge...sorry I got so pissed off."

"No harm." Jonus replied. "I know how you feel….I hate the damn war too."

 **April 20th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

The rain lasted till the mid-afternoon when Astro, Reno and Alegio ventured back into the maze of tunnels through Mount Unikah. Astro stopped the other two boys at a corner while he walked up to a cave in and stood carefully x-ray-ing the blockage before him…

"I'm gonna clear this out so you guys stay there." Astro said before he placed his hands on the rock pile. "And...cover your ears too…"

Using ultrasonic vibrations, Astro shattered the blockage into bits of pebbles and powder then waited for the dust cloud to settle before he walked ahead…

"What's back there?" Reno yelled.

Astro came back down the tunnel and tossed an Arasaka rifle to Reno while handing Alegio a pistol. "The armory. And they're not loaded. There's boxes upon boxes of everything in there from rifles to grenades. And no Alegio, you can't have any grenades to go "boom fishing" with."

"So they lost a big portion of their weapons." Alegio said scratching his head. "You think the Americans actually tried getting into the mountain?"

"I didn't see any evidence of it. You'd think they would have brought flame throwers in if they had. This looks more like a deliberate act to deny the enemy of their own supplies." Astro said as he walked back into the cavern with the other two. "Don't touch anything else in case they booby trapped it all."

Alegio noted one box with a nazi symbol and German writing on it. "What's a Panzer Shrek?"

Astro quickly x-ray'd the box and broke open the cover…."Anti-tank bazooka. The Germans gave these guys far more weapons than the records show." Then Astro saw another box and slowly pushed Alegio and Reno out of the room…

"What gives?" Reno asked.

"Uh…..poison gas." Astro said with a wince…"I'm gonna have to safe this place myself."

"Nerve gas?" Alegio wondered. "Bio-weapons?"

"No…..Zyklon B." Astro replied frowning. "In mortar shells and plain pull top cans. Don't know how many but I should segregate the boxes for the EOD to get them out of here...stupid people. Why do humans have to create such evil like this?"

"I stopped asking that years ago." Reno snorted.

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **Armaments cavern**

April 11th, 1945 8:13pm

General Nagai stood looking at one of the boxes full of Zyklon poison with an intense gaze with the Sergeant who was handling the issue of ammunition…

"Sir? You look troubled." The Sergeant asked.

"Some of the officers suggest we break out the poison and use it on the Americans when we attack them during the coming typhoon. A very stupid idea considering how the weather will affect the efficiency of the poison. I know I promised to use everything we have against the enemy but….poison gas is a lethality one does not take lightly."

"The Americans use flame throwers. Is that not a barbarian method that deserves a greater retaliation?" The Sergeant asked.

"Flame throwers is one man against another man, face to face where both run the risk of certain death. Like when we began this battle...we used deception to gain advantage and the men who volunteered to carry forth that deception know well that they risked retaliation and death, a fair trade off. Poison gas is a weapon of cowardice. A weapon weak minded fools who have no prowise nor faith in their abilities, their weapons or their skills use. It is not a weapon of honor and if we use it? Be sure that the Americans will resort to it when they try to invade Japan. We're not only trying to prevent an invasion of our motherland Sergeant….we're trying to save her from the obliteration of a war gone out of control. Poison gas may kill our enemy here but its' use will surely slaughter our people back home. I hate the damned stuff. You will NOT ISSUE any of this without MY personal authority...do you understand?"

The Sergeant replied. "Yes Sir….totally."

"And if any of our officers tries to over ride my command?...kill them without hesitation." General Nagai said before he left the cavern.

 **April 20th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Aircraft cavern

Alegio came up to the Zero smiling…"Lookie, lookie what I found."

Astro dropped from the cockpit. "Spare parts?"

"Oh yeah." Alegio replied smiling. "Still wrapped in cosmoline and paper, fresh from the boxes!"

Reno huffed. "Guys? Let me remind you that you can't take that plane out of here?"

"We're not taking it." Astro replied…"We're….restoring it. Right Alegio?"

"Yeah." Alegio nodded. "Nobody told us we couldn't fix it up a little. Sheesh...loosen the anal retention there Reno."

Alegio walked around the back of the Zero and climbed over the wing and into the cockpit. "Hey….do you guys know how the Zero came to be?"

"And let the symposium begin…" Reno snickered. "Snoar."

"Shut up dufus." Alegio snapped. "Well….the Zero isn't actually a Japanese plane. It's American with Japanese parts."

Reno snapped. "What? What a load of crap."

"Nope." Alegio replied. "This is a Howard Hughes plane. See...in 1934 Hughes built the H-1 racer, the fastest prop plane of the time and he tried to sell it to the US Army Air Corps but they rejected it. Back then the Roosevelt administration had not yet gotten involved with Japan's China incursions and trade between the US and Japan was still legal. That's when Jiro Horikoshi from Mitsubishi visited Hughes and asked his help to give Japan a defensive aircraft against Soviet Russia. Hughes hated the Communists with a passion so he gave Horikoshi a few "slight of hand" suggestions and bingo… the Zero."

Astro rubbed the plane…"So why did the Zero do so well at the start of the war with America only to totally fail at the end?"

"Easy…" Alegio replied. "Japan's lack of natural resources. The fact that her pilots stay'd on the battlefield till they died while American pilots went home to train new pilots how to fight the Zero. And the Americans were able to build better airplanes while Japanese designers were stuck in a superiority rutt and couldn't conceive of anything better than the Zero. It was a good plane except it didn't have pressurized fuel tanks nor self-sealing tanks like the American planes had. That's why the Americans called them "flying nippo zippos"

Alegio looked around the cockpit and played with the control stick until his eyes caught something white wedged under the seat…"Hey...there's something stuffed under the seat."

Astro quickly jumped onto the side of the plane and snatched Alegio's arm…"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"What gives?" Alegio snorted as Astro pulled him up from the seat. "Uh…..booby trap? The Imperial Army had a nasty habit of setting traps for American G.I.'s"

Astro set Alegio down on the floor of the cavern then hovered around the cockpit shooting x-ray's into it…."Ok… no traps." he reached under the seat and pulled the white package out…"Well...its' not the parachute."

 **3rd Battalion, 9th Marines; Roya Island**

 **the spine of Mount Unikah**

April 11th, 1945 11:13pm

The rain was starting to come down hard as Lance Corporal Calvin Gramm of Sarasota Florida tried to protect himself with his rubber poncho in a depression in the rocks. It was one thing to be high up on a mountain, another to be high up on a mountain in a typhoon…

"Brilliant military tactics." Calvin snorted to his partner Private First Class Will Gault. "Hold the line….yeah, before or after we're blown off the hill?"

"I guess the Navy went out to sea to ride out the storrm." Gault said as he shook against the wind and rain. " Almost makes me want to surrender to the japs. At least they get to sit inside."

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

 **Marine LVT named "SS Minnow**

April 11th, 1945 11:15pm

"Pull that tarp tighter or the rain will start flooding in." Jonus Grumby ordered as he sat crouched with the other Marines in the personnel well of the LVT. "If we're lucky, we'll catch only the side of the typhoon and not the brunt of it with the eye wall. As long as the weather's lousy, I don't think the nips will attack."

"Hey! You got any room in there?!" A voice came from outside the landing craft.

"You got rent money?" Jonus replied. "Get in here Marine."

The man climbed up the side of the LVT and dropped under the canopy. "Well the last LST pulled off the beach. We got three more Shermans coming up behind us. The surf is starting to foam up off the beach."

Jason Dawes adjusted his helmet and tried sleep among the moving bodies sitting around him. "So the ships are all gone too? You know I feel like a ham before the butcher shop."

Another voice came from outside the LVT…"Skipper! Corporal Caine from Major Cahn!"

"What's up?" Jonus asked as he leaned over the edge of the LVT.

"The last radio report from the task force concerning the storm says that the eye will pass to our North! We'll be in the thick of it for the next 12 hours. High winds, surf and water surge expected about a foot to two feet! Major says to have some men lash your LVT to the nearest Sherman for anchorage!"

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

 **Marine Sherman Tank named "Kimba's Shredders"**

April 11th, 1945 11:27pm

"Comeon! Hurry up! Hook that tackle up to the tail hook, get those cable lines cinched to the anchor points on the LVT fore and aft…." Captain Hank Cook from Belmont Michigan snapped as he helped two Marines rig up the heavy steel chain to the tank's towing hook on the back of the tank body. "We haven't got time to screw around!"

"Hey Cook?" Jonas yelled from the LVT…"What the hell is a Kimba Shredder?"

"My kid's cat." Cook replied. "Little white haired terrorist. He's got claws like a tiger, little bastard rips dogs up like their cutlets. Thought it might be good luck."

Jonas snickered. "The cartoon character looks a little fruity to me."

"Oh blow it out your ass you fat bastard! What stupid son of a bitch names his LVT "minnow"?

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Epic music….

Narrator: April 12th….3:15am on Roya Island. Typhoon Ichi, one of two that will ravage the US invasion force off Okinawa, strikes full force into the Marine and Army troops left behind by the task force as it rides out the storm in the Pacific. A two foot storm surge washes over landing Zone X-Ray while Marines and soldiers are pounded by rain and high winds atop the spine of Mount Unikah. To make the situation even worse, the 36th Imperial division launches two major counter attacks in the midst of the storm atop the spine. Ted Mason, an Army Private with the 37th combat engineers, is a radioman and riflemen…

Ted Mason: You couldn't hear a rifle shot from all the wind, the only time I knew the Japanese were on top of us is when I looked up and saw this guy coming down at me with the lightening right behind him; I caught the bayonet with my left hand, you can see the scar here, and then I punched his face in and threw him down the hill behind me just in time to catch another one trying to butt me with his rifle. Well the stock bounced off my helmet and I had the presence of mind to pull out my short knife and I lunged it right through his neck. They were mixed in among us, you could hear guys screaming, crying, yelling, getting shot, getting stabbed. It was nasty.

Narrator: Even as surge waters pound the Marines on Landing Zone X-ray...the Japanese Division throws three attempts to charge them through the height of the storm. By daybreak as the typhoon rolls past and the storm subsides...the scrub line on Roya is absolute carnage.

Jason Dawes: I think we had like 600…..700 Japanese killed, don't really know the exact number. Our own casualties though….if the storm didn't take any, the Japanese did...by the time the storm passed us by we'd lost two full LVT's of Marines…..just vanished….of the guys who were killed in the fighting...34 total. We were beat up but the Japanese just took appalling losses.

 **April 20th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Aircraft cavern

As Astro and Reno pulled the cloth sheet from the canvas bag and started to open it up….Alegio's eyes bugged and his surprise flowed in gasps as he beheld what they had found…

"Oh man…..this is…...this is the Divisional battle flag." Alegio exclaimed as he touched the gold feathered edges then ran a hand over the red rising sun insignia. The flag itself was enormous. Hand embroidered and stitched with different shades of colored fabrics and threads. A patchwork quilt of loving labor from the people of a whole village to the men who were going off to fight. "This is rare...very few of these flags survived the war."

Astro looked down to see all the black kanji characters embroidered into the fabric…."Are all the names of the men in the division on this?"

Yup." Alegio answered "See all the different color shades? The village would gather fabric from all over from kimonos to shirts to bed linen and thread and they would put this flag together and give it to the division on the day they shipped out for war. Call it a big lucky rabbit's foot."

Reno looked at Astro. "We should take some pictures and put it back where we found it. Let the ministry contact the government so we can have museum professionals handle it."

Alegio frowned. "It belongs to the village it came from. The names of their sons and fathers are on this flag, how could we allow someone else to put their hands on it? You know what might happen to this flag? It will go into some draw or worse get displayed in Tokyo or some other city...no way Reno, it belongs where it came from."

 **Flashback…**

October 18th,1944

Koga Village, Japan

The Mayor and some of the elders walked respectfully up to General Nagai who stood at the head of the four Battalions of "Tiger Division" all standing at attention with their rifles up in salute before each man…

"Nagai-tai." The Mayor said as he held a wrapped canvas package out before him. "This flag is given from the people of Koga to their beloved sons. We send you forth with our hearts and prayers woven into every piece of fabric and with every stich. Go forth in the name of the Emperor and may this lead you to victory."

The General took the package and bowed respectfully. "Thank you." he said smartly before handing the flag to a subordinate. He then turned smartly about and pulled his sword from its sheath in a sharp upward 45 degree angle and brought it down atop his right shoulder….

"DIVISION!...RIGHT SHOULDER ARMS!" Nagai snapped. The troops responded smartly to his command.

"DIVISION!...LEFT…..FACE!" He snapped again and as if one body, the whole division turned smartly to the left and snapped into place.

"DIVISION…...FORWARD….MARCH!" Nagai screamed out and as the massed body of men and steel moved forth, the musical band at the front of the column struck up the traditional Imperial Army March of men who had answered the colors, taken up the arms of war and were marching off to glory or death in the name of the Imperial edict. To the man the whole division began to sing as they marched through the streets of Koga to the flag waving well wishes of their friends, neighbours and families…

The soldiers began to sing the "Hohei no Honryo" (Specialty of Infantry) marching song as they passed through the town center and it seemed the whole street was about to shake itself apart between the noise of the singing and the heavy stomping of marching feet excited by the expectation of coming combat. These were true knights of Bushido, inheritors of centuries of Japanese martial strength of which the love of the people and nation were wrapped…

A little girl broke from the cheering crowds and chased after the column of soldiers as they passed…"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER AICHI-KUN!"

Aichi Masuraki, a private second class, looked back to see his little sister chasing after him and fought the urge to break rank until a sargent bumped his head. "Will you go say goodbye before she chases us to the docks?"

Aichi jumped out of formation and caught the little girl as she ran up to him. "Kyoko? You trying to get me in trouble?"

The little girl tucked a stuffed teddy bear into the man's shirt. "Keep Hichi-kun for good luck Big Brother….you are coming back soon right?"

"When we drive the Americans back to their rat holes I will." The man said smiling as he gave the little girl a hug and rubbed her hair. "Now go back with mother and father and be good for them ok?"

She said nothing more but ran away waving as he waved back to her...fighting a tear that dropped from his face before he jumped back into the ranks and marched with the division out of the village.

 **April 20th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Tunnel stretch; troop bivouacs

Astro stopped from tagging a cluster of personal effects to see Reno holding something in his hands…

"What's that?" Astro asked as he couldn't see what Reno was holding till he turned around.

"A teddy bear." Reno said softly. "Found it in one of the ruck bags."

Astro gasped. "I keep telling you guys not to touch anything until I safe it! The imperial army booy trapped everything they thought the Americans would touch!"

Reno pursed his lips. "Couldn't help it. It was sticking out of the bag. You know this whole thing really doesn't "bite" until something really personal affects you. I didn't feel anything when we found that big flag….this?...there's a name on the bear, a girl's name...and I have the name of the soldier too."

Astro held the bear for a little bit. "Wife? Daughter?"

"Dunno…" Reno replied as he took it back and sealed it in a bag. "I'll look the names up and see if there's relatives."

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **troop bivouac**

April 12th, 1945 6am

Aichi Masuraki gave the stuffed animal a last look before putting it into his ruck bag and strapping down the cover. He then picked up his rifle, racked the receiver back, slapped in a magazine and clicked the bolt home before following one of his friends from the village down the tunnel…

"You have any hand grenades?" He asked. "I want to keep one handy with me...in case they try to capture me."

"Sure." The other soldier said as he put a grenade into Aichi's hand. "I glad I'm not one of those poor bastards who got caught out there in that typhoon. I almost have sympathy for them."

"Almost?" Aichi replied. "Have to watch that mouth of yours; they might take that as being seditious."

"Hmph…" The man snorted. "I said…"almost"...I was hoping the storm would kill them."

The two soldiers soon joined a group of others at the opening from the tunnel to the spine of the mountain. Aichi thought a quick prayer for courage and gripped his rifle hard as he watched the senior NCO pull his sword from his sheath and swing it over his head….

"GLORY FOR THE EMPIRE! LONG LIVE JAPAN! CHARGE!" The man screamed as he led Aichi and the group of soldiers down the slope to attack the American line.

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Reflective music….

Narrator: April 12th….12pm on Roya Island. The passing of Typhoon Ichi has brought both destruction and death to both sides of the battle. The fleet off Okinawa has been ravaged by a double blow between typhoon Ichi coming from the East and Typhoon Ni-san coming from the South. Twenty four ships have been lost or seriously damaged, hundreds of men killed. The Japanese garrison commits wave after wave of counterattacks hoping to drive the Americans into the sea...as the storm subsides….death is everywhere but the Marines aren't gone and the Japanese are not giving in.

Jason Dawes: So by noon on the 12th we heard that the 87th had thrown down the last Japanese resistance on the spine and were pretty close to the summit of the mountain while we were still picking ourselves up from the typhoon. We climbed out of the LVT we were in and the whole beach around us was just garbage and dead bodies, it was awful. I knew one guy who went to bootcamp with me from oregon, Mike Draguski, he was lost with a whole LVT full of Marines...all washed out to sea.

Narrator: A Marine sherman tank moves forwards to one of the blown out 88 millimeter gun caverns and fires its 75mm gun to open the hollowed out bunker wider for a "flame sherman" better known as a "Marching Bill's blowtorch" the tank's 75mm gun has been replaced with a monster flamethrower that shoots napalm up to 30 yards. By blasting the hole with jelly gas, the Marines hope to draw the Japanese out, suffocate them or burn them alive. The Japanese return their answer the moment the tank stops shooting.

Jason Dawes: It wasn't five minutes, because there's nothing to burn inside a solid rock cavern, when the Japanese got their chance? They shot a Panzershrek round out of the tunnels and we watched that flame tank turn into a fireball from hell….I had to scramble on my hands and knees to get away from that thing."

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

 **Tunnels**

April 12th, 1945 2:18pm

Superior Private Watari Namba came walking back among his friends with the Panzershrek tube over his shoulder like he'd been duck hunting…"We should have had these at the start of the war."

His Senior Sergeant was impressed. "And the inner door held the flames? We felt the heat in here."

"Easy." Namba replied. "Can't say much for the American tank though. I should have asked them to cook my chicken skewers before I blew them up. Those tanks make excellent habachi."

All the men laughed.

 **April 20th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

early evening

Reno was sitting with his lap top with his headphones on while Astro was over with Alegio on the food hot plate teaching him how to cook "Jushin shobu" or what Astro nicknamed "Mish mash meal"...

'This is kind of the quick fix college food any suffering freshman could make on the cheap." Astro joked as he threw chopped onions, peppers and short chopped celery onto the iron plate. Suddenly, Astro switched on the amplifiers in his ears and the sound of a song came out…

"That's a cool trick." Alegio said smirking. "The Owl song from Kimba the White Lion?"

Astro smiled. "Hey...dinner should always have some music too it. Of course Reno can't hear it….Hey?! Dinner's almost ready Reno!"

When Reno didn't answer...Astro walked over and pulled on the earphones…."Dinner is almost ready." He said, then he looked at the lap top. "What are you watching?"

"A documentary on Japan's atomic bomb." Reno replied.

"Hiroshima?" Astro asked.

"No." Reno replied. "Japan's atomic bomb. Japan had it."

Astro pursed his lips. "Oh really? That's nothing but an old fable."

"Just because there's as of yet no "physical" proof yet doesn't mean it didn't exist." Reno snorted back. "There's enough evidence that the Japanese military ordered the research and there might be evidence that they detonated a working device. They have surviving documents from one of the scientists who worked on the project near Tokyo."

Alegio walked up. "he is right Astro but it doesn't matter anyway...if they did test a working device, it came too late to change the course of the war. But it's interesting to think about."

"Ok….so if they did test a weapon." Astro snorted. "Why don't we know about it?"

"Because any evidence is now in North Korea." Reno moaned. "And covering it up serves both the ends of the United States and Japan. If people knew that Japan was working on the atomic bomb and they had successfully tested it? That would cancel out the "victimhood" of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. And if the Japanese were successful, they would bring the United States to shame. Imagine a country that spent billions of dollars to develop a weapon that the Japanese did in less time and on the cheap?"

Astro scratched his head. "So if they did it in Korea? No evidence left behind would be a good thing…..and a bad thing."

Reno cocked his head. "A bad thing?"

"If the Japanese DID test a weapon? What would happen if all the information survived the war along with those who knew how to do it? If they didn't get captured by the Soviets and escaped? Now you have a group of people loose in the world with the knowledge to build a nuclear weapon….just crunching numbers like a robot should, searching possibilities…

Alegio nodded. "At least so far...history has been kind."

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

 **Major Cahn's HQ**

April 12th, 1945 4pm

Word had finally reached Cahn that the 3rd and 4th Battalions and the 87th engineers had taken the summit of Mount Unikah and that the task group was on its way back to the island after being mauled by the typhoon. In military terms, the Japanese had been bottled up and rendered combat ineffective...the Marines were in control of the island. In other terms….the Japanese were still dangerous, they were well entrenched inside the mountain and going in after them to drag them out of their warrens was nothing short of suicide. The still burning flame tank proved that the Japanese were well armed and they would make any attempt to dig them out a nightmare from hell.

Suddenly there was a terrifying "woosh" from high above the mountain face, an anti-tank rocket flew from a warren hole, down into an LVT and blew the tracked vehicle apart! Causing Cahn and his staff to dive for cover as every gun on the beach unleashed itself upon the offending warren hole.

Cahn got up and threw his map down onto the sand. "SHIT! They keep clearing those holes! We can't sit here like this and get our asses killed!"

Cahn turned to his radio man. "Try contacting the Task Group again….I want to get us off this damned island, I'm tired to this shit."

Staff Sergeant Knox pulled on Cahn's shoulder and had him walk a few feet away from his men. "Sir...with all respect, you need to calm down and be ready to accept the fact that the high command won't listen to you. As I see it we have two choices….disobey high command or try and talk to the enemy commander."

Cahn nodded…."Both will end up cooking my ass in oil."

"Not really." Knox replied. "You could say that I pressed you to try a negotiation, say I threatened to kick your ass and lead a mutiny."

"I won't do that." Cahn replied.

"Then watch more of your men die Sir." Knox said. "Negotiation is our best option at the moment. At least try to get the enemy commander to agree to cease resistance, that we'll leave and give them enough supplies of food and water to last until the war ends. We've filled the requirements of our mission."

Cahn looked at the mountain. "It's worth a try."

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

 **Japanese HQ caven**

April 12th, 1945 4pm

A soldier ran through the tunnels in absolute giddiness, screaming and jumping joyously about with a piece of paper in his hand…."HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! THE PRESIDENT IS DEAD!"

The soldier forgot all decorum of order as he came into the HQ caven waving the paper. "THE PRESIDENT OF AMERICA IS DEAD!"

"SOLDIER!" General Nagai snapped as he met the man and slapped his face. "STOP ACTING LIKE A DUMB FOOL!"

"Forgive me Chokan! But this came over the radio…" The man was gasping from hyperventilation. "Uh…. Roosevelt is dead….he died of a brain hemorrhage….radio Tokyo confirms it."

Nagai took the paper and read it...he stood silent while others around him rejoiced…

"Fuck that Roosevelt! I hope the cock sucker burns in hell!" A lieutenant snapped. "FUCK HIM!"

Suddenly...Nagai turned about and punched the man in the face! "YOU FILTHY MISERABLE DISHONORABLE CUR! HOW DARE YOU SHOW DISRESPECT TO A WARRIOR!"

The men around Nagai were stunned. "But Sir! Roosevelt…"

"Was a brave man or do you forget that when Tokyo suffered the great earthquake of 1925, the first man to call for sending relief supplies from America by way of her Navy was Franklin Roosevelt? Do you forget it was our nation who bombed America first? He was their leader and he was a great warrior...I will not hear such disrespect."

The room fell silent for a moment until another soldier placidly entered…"Chokan? The enemy have thrown up a white flag and are calling for a parley between yourself and their commander."

Nagai nodded. "Reply that we accept his parley...but there will be no talk of surrender….unless that is his intention?"

The men in the room chuckled lightly, fearing the General would unleash his wrath upon them for doing so.

 **April 20th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

early evening

Alegio left Reno to sleep in the tent and walked to find Astro sitting off on a rock by the water. He was looking at the stuffed bear Reno had found earlier, seemingly focused intently on every detail and not watching as Alegio walked up to him…

"Guess you might have wanted to be by yourself." Alegio said as he sat on the sand. "I was wondering if that might have been bothering you...knowing how sensitive you are about…..you know…..war and stuff like that?"

Astro looked out to sea and sighed…."You didn't know I was originally designed to be a weapon did you?"

"Huh?" Alegio said…"What do you mean?"

"I was originally designed to be a weapon for the JMSDF. The government approached Doctor Tenma with a commission because of Japan's declining birth rates. The project never reached the operational phase...the Doctor had a last minute change of heart so he shelved the plans. He only took them out once to give him a basis on which to create me."

Alegio said nothing for a moment….

"I…..hate…...fucking war." Astro said with emphasis. "If there's one thing that makes humans suck? It's war. I look at this teddy bear? I look at what I've seen so far on the island? I hate fucken war. This was something given to someone by someone who loved them and they went off and died. This whole place is filled with men who left their homes, who should have lived a good life and they all died here."

Alegio closed his eyes…"I can hardly sleep here...I'm afraid of ghosts. You ever seen Akira Kurasawa's movie "The Tunnel"? It's about a Japanese officer who survived the war and is haunted by his whole division because he survived and they didn't."

Astro looked at the stuffed animal again…"I have seen it…..and it made me hate war even more. You know why I have a strong feeling towards getting that plane out of here Alegio?"

"I didn't want to ask." Alegio replied.

"because I want something, anything to come away from this dead place alive. Something to make people think, to make them talk...maybe they'll get the idea of how stupid and worthless war can be. If this teddy bear could convince someone to say "fuck it" to the idea of war, maybe just ten people….a hundred…..a thousand? But if just one person were to be convinced the hate war as much as I do? maybe in the future someone won't have to put a thing like this into the hands of someone they love, wish them off so they can die in a stupid place like this."

Astro sat pursing his lips. "Forgive me...I'm still a rookie when it comes to emotions. It's hard for me to say anything that makes perfect sense."

"Hmph….you're showing imperfections?" Alegio said smiling. "You're becoming more human...I think I understood what you said. If I didn't? I wouldn't have agreed with you."

Astro nodded…"Thanks...and just to be clear? I don't think humans are completely stupid."

Alegio snorted. "Now you're talking nonsense. I haven't found any evidence to indicate humans are even half intelligent at times."

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

April 12th, 1945 6pm

To be standing out in the open like he was, Major Cahn had to have some serious trust. Most of the Marines now clutching their weapons were thinking him crazy but orders were orders. No one was to fire.

After some quiet moments, probably the first time there was any quiet on the wretched island, two figures emerged from one of the destroyed 88mm gun cavens. One was obviously an officer, his green and kahki uniform was resplendently pressed, crisp and clean. A sword hung from his waist belt. The other man was of lower rank, dressed in khaki butternut but equally as sharp and replete in his uniform. They came up side by side and stopped within a few feet of Cahn and the junior officer beside him. Both sides stood looking at the other for an eternity before Cahn spoke and his junior officer translated…

"I am Major Cahn. Commanding officer 9th US Marine Division. This is Lieutenant Caine my translator." "Watashi wa mejākāndesu. Shiki-kan 9-nichi, Beikoku kaihei shidan. Kore wa chūi kein watashi no hon'yaku-shadesu."

General Nagai nodded in return. "I am General Hideo Nagai, Commanding Officer of his Imperial Majesty's 36th Army Division. The man who has been fighting you. This is my translator Sargent Ukitaki." "Watashi wa kare no teikoku heika no dai 36-gun hon buchō Hideo Nagai, shirei-kandesu. Anata o tatakatte kita otoko. Kore wa watashi no hon'yaku sājento Ukitakidesu."

Cahn bowed slightly then thought for a moment before speaking again…"Nagai-tai...you have fought courageously and led your men with great mastery of arms; it would be wrong not to recognize such facts. You need not betray any information but you must be aware that we have neutralized your ability to continue your offensive. There is no further use your garrison could serve. I mean you no dishonor but I must implore you to cease further belligerence. We are prepared to leave you and your men with ample supplies, there is no purpose to continue with further bloodshed between us."

Nagai looked at his translator for a moment as he listened to him then looked back at Cahn…"Likewise you have led your men heroically and with great skill but what you ask is impossible to grant. To Imperial troops, orders are absolute so we must continue to resist you and we will make every effort to do so. Had our situation been reversed and per say the Imperial Army and Navy were at the shores of California...would you not fight with every last breath?"

Cahn pursed his lips. "Nagai-tai….Germany is doomed. The Russians are at the gates of Berlin. Italy is done for. Why should this war keep going?"

Nagai replied. "It is true...our Navy bombed Pearl Harbor. It was our senior commanders who started this disaster between our peoples but as you would fight for your homes...so do we. If we allowed you to just walk from this island, your next stop will be Japan, it will be at the doors of our homes. Is this fact deniable?"

"I guess not…." Cahn replied. "If Japan continues to fight."

Nagai thought for a moment. "Do you have any of my men prisoner?" He asked.

"So far only one." Cahn answered. "A Naruto Uzamaki. He is very young and he is being cared for, I can assure you he is in the best care."

Nagai nodded. "It is good for him. Better he is under your care...for him life is difficult in Japan. I thank you for this. Are you in communication with your fleet? I imagine the typhoons have caused great disruptions...you need not answer. However...I have very sad news to impart to you which radio Tokyo confirms if you will believe it. I do not lie to you...President Roosevelt has died."

Cahn looked at his translator and looked back at Nagai…."When?"

"He died hours ago...brain hemorrhage." Nagai replied with his eyes closed. "Though he was our enemy, Japanese are not without long memory. We still remember it was Mister Roosevelt who passionately petitioned the first American relief supplies to Tokyo after the disastrous earthquake of 1925. For this reason, I am ordering my men to observe a 12 hour cease fire beginning in the morning at 6am to give you and your men time to mourn for your President….after which we will fight you with every last ounce of strength we have. If you attempt to leave this island? we will kill you. If you leave, we will find a way to come after you. We will fight for our homeland to the last man…..is this clear to you?"

Cahn nodded. "It is both clear and sad to me Nagai-tai...I wish it were not to be so."

"I as well." Nagai replied. "But this is what you will face if you attack my home...we will fight you to the death but you have honored me with your courage and your trust. I have no hate towards you Major but this is how it must be. As for your President?...I am thankful such a man lived, he was an honorable man."

General Nagai turned smartly about and began to march back to the mountain when Cahn called out to him. "Nagai-tai?"

Nagai stopped.

"If I should perhaps someday have the fortune of visiting Japan in peace? If I should ever meet your family? What should I tell them of you? What words should I say?"

Nagai turned and nodded to Cahn. "Tell them I served my country to the bitter end. Tell them…...tell them how much I loved them. It was the last wish on my mind. May fortune favor you good Major with a long and happy life."

Nagai turned about and vanished into the scrubs and soon out of sight all together. Cahn turned to his translator….

"Spread the word….President Roosevelt has died. There will be a cease fire tomorrow starting at 6am for 12 hours. We will hold some sort of service. Dear God help us."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Reflective music….

Jason Dawes: When we heard the news about President Roosevelt….oh man it was like everyone got hit in the gut with a baseball bat, guys were just balling. We all grew up with FDR being president you know, the 1930's really sucked….you lived day after day not knowing if you would eat the next day, dad was out of work, we wore patched up rags for clothes, he was like this calming voice on the radio who gave you hope and then the war hit…

God damn it….God damn it he was so damn close...so close! I mean victory was right there and he died, didn't get to see us close the war out. Absolutely horrible. Course we didn't know what to expect as far as the future because all we knew was FDR being Commander in Chief. I know that most of us just wanted off that damned island and knowing the japanese were going to be hell bent to kill us….well that ticked us off. I think by that time most of us were resolved to seeing all the japanese on that island go to hell. From that point things were just going to become…..become barbaric.

 **April 21th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

aircraft cavern, early morning.

Astro had become melancholy...a little upset...the place was really starting to eat at him. he had spent an hour or so just looking through many of the personal effects left behind by long departed soldiers and it was the smallest things that caused the biggest emotional reactions…...a small note…..a charm…..a japanese coin tied with a string….Astro punched the cavern wall in a rage…."YOU STUPID DAMNED HUMANS! WHY?! WHY?! WHY DID ANY OF THEM HAVE TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

Astro flopped on the floor of the cavern and just let it all go...cried himself a pool for a moment before he wiped his face and stood up…"sniff…...I hate war." He said to himself before he flew back to the tent to get some sleep.

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

April 13th, 1945 7am

The radioman came up to Major Cahn as he stood talking with Staff Sergeant Knox…"Sir? The task group commander is on the horn."

Cahn took the radio phone in his hand. "This is Cahn Sir. I can just see the ships over the horizon now."

"How did you fair Major?" Commander Davis asked. "Casualties? Losses?"

"We took it hard Sir." Cahn replied. "All together we lost 87 men...some supplies...we got beat up pretty good."

"Major?" Commander Davis said with a mournful tone. "The President is dead."

"We've been made aware of that Sir….I….called a parley with the enemy Commander." Cahn pulled the headset away as Davis snapped back hard…

"On who's damned authority did you do that?!"

"On my authority Sir. Our prime objectives have been made and the enemy is entrenched. Further fighting to dislodge these people will only result in greater casualties for baseless gains. The enemy commander has given us a twelve hour cease fire until 6pm which after that he swears they will unleash what they can against us. I won't let my men sit here to trade lives and play tit for tat warfare with a horde of bunny rabbits. I say we pull back, pour support fire into the mountain and get our troops out of here. The enemy here is effectively neutralized."

There was silence…"Not possible Major...our orders are to take the island and force surrender or destroy the enemy…"

"With all due damned respect Commander! The only way we'll take this damned rock is to throw troops into those caves and tunnels and I'm not sending my men into a fricken meat grinder maze! We've done all we had to do here!"

Another long pause and the Marine Colonel in charge of the overall landing force came on the horn. "Major? Then it seems we have an alternative method to fall back upon. I agree with you that sending men into this little ant hill would be a fricken waste of life...so we'll go with the method we used on Fort Drum in the philippines."

Cahn looked at Sargent Knox with a sense of horror…"Sir...Fort Drum was just a few dead end straglers numbering about a company..we're talking about an unknown number over a thousand."

"What's he saying about Fort Drum?" Knox asked.

"He wants to put the mountain to the torch so we can withdraw." Cahn replied. "Colonel with all respect. I want to try one more parley with the enemy commander, at least give them the choice to surrender or cease belligerence before we have to fall on the Drum plan."

The Colonel replied. "After 6pm today, I don't think you'll have any further opportunities for parley. From what you've said Major...these people are dead set on killing themselves for the emperor…"

"They gave us the grace of a cease fire Colonel...for God sake, at least let me try one more time." Cahn implored. "I won't subject over a thousand men to a horrible death like this without giving them a chance!"

"You will do what you are fucking told Major!" The Marine Colonel snapped. "I have an LST inbound equipped for what we need to do...your orders is to cover the front of the mountain and prevent those little mother fuckers from escaping. Destroy the tunnel openings by any means but you keep those little jap fuckers from escaping...you have your orders now do what you're told Major!"

Cahn gave the radioman the receiver and swore his head off as Knox followed him…"Fort Drum? They want to turn the mountain into a fucken meat oven…"

"It's war Staff Sergeant. They're just stupid little monkey faced, buck toothed, slanty eyed yellow fuckers! Animals right? That's what our propaganda says right?!" Cahn stood shaking until he turned again to Knox. "Send a man with a white flag...tell them I want to parlay with General Nagai right now. Fuck that idiot Colonel, these men have a right to know what's coming."

Knox chased after Cahn. "Major? You'll be court martialed for disobeying orders, communicating for the enemy…"

Cahn replied. "Well at least I'll still have my humanity...I won't be party to a bunch of brainless murdering fucktards. Follow my orders Sargent, that's an order."

"Yes Sir…" Knox replied as he ran to find a volunteer.

 **NBC's Situation Critical with Brian Williams**

The Killing Year...1945 in the Pacific War.

Brian Williams: What was Fort Drum?

War historian: Fort Drum is actually known as Fraylee Island in Manilla Bay, it was turned into a fortification by the United States in 1920. The island fell to the Japanese in 1942 and then was re-taken by the US Army in 1945 along with Calablo City north of Manila where the last Japanese hold outs were dug into a mountain.

Brian Williams: Just like the Japanese on Roya Island.

War Historian: Yes.

Brian Williams: The Japanese had turned this kind of fighting, what was called "rabbit holing" into a deadly art of war, we'd see this kind of thing later in Vietnam which is why the US Army came up with the "tunnel rat" battalions but back in World War II the idea of sending men into the Japanese tunnels would have been considered insane.

War Historian: Yes.

Brian Williams: So the solution was to…..burn them out.

War Historian: Or burn them alive. This is why 1945 is called "The killing year" in the Pacific, the level of violence, the intensity of the hate both sides had for the other had reached a point where humanity and the concept of how you treated your fellow man….went out the window. The Japanese were hardened in their resistance and the Americans were war weary, fatigued…..

Brian Williams: Racist?

War Historian: Oh yeah….you might watch the propaganda from say the start of Pearl Harbor to 1945 and you see that the level of looking at the Japanese as "subhuman animals" "yellow monkeys" or "little slant eyed apes" increases in intensity with each passing year. Same with the Japanese, their propaganda reached a height with "Momotaro's Sea Warriors" in 1945 where the white man is portrayed as a stupid unclean barbarian with steel teeth who drinks blood, rapes women and cuts the heads off little children. If anything the hate just intensified the killing.

Brian Williams: So what they did at Fort Drum...they were going to do on Roya Island.

War Historian: Yes...the Japanese were not going to surrender and the Americans weren't going to take it any more...mostly driven by Admiral Nimitz who was now trying to save his own behind after this Japanese garrison had made swiss cheese of so many of his ships.

Brian Williams: Would you consider this a sort of war crime when there was the option of just pulling back?

Japanese war historian: We have to look at it from the context of the time...the mindset of the Imperial soldier and his officers was no retreat, no surrender. So long as they had the means to resist, they would have fought and the garrison had shown that it had the will and the aggression to continue their fighting. We must remember that the Americans had no idea if they had stopped the garrison from launching more Oka against the US Navy..who is to say that the garrison could not have cleared the places from which they fired the rockets and could have started launching again. With hindsight now...you could take the position of senior US leaders and say "There is no other choice."

Brian Williams: Naruto Uzamaki, now 88 years old, is the only survivor of the 36th Imperial regiment. he now lives in Seattle Washington. You were what….14?

Naruto Uzamaki: Yes….I lied to enlist.

Brian Williams: You were captured after a banzai charge early in the battle, you knew a little about the Marine officer who commanded the 9th Marines on Roya...Major Cahn…

Naruto Uzamaki: Very kind man...saved my life.

Brian Williams: What did you think when you heard the news of what happened with the Division, how the end came about? Did you know that Major Cahn tried to talk to General Nagai one more time?

Naruto Uzamaki: I'm glad he did try but The answer was to be expected...they wouldn't surrender, they were going to fight to the death. Am I still bitter about it? Of course...I knew a lot of those men, they didn't deserve to die like that but….that's war and especially at that point in the Pacific? It was kill them or get killed, being kind and human was out the door by that time.

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

April 13th, 1945 12pm

Once again, Major Cahn awaited with his translator for General Nagai to emerge from the mountain and once again the General came up replete in his well pressed uniform to stand before the Major…

"Nagai-tai...Once again I wish to thank you for your consideration of my men and the respect you show our late president. I must deeply ask of you to please reconsider the earnest desire I have to prevent the further loss of life."

"The decision is irreversible." Nagai replied. "I have told you of this."

Cahn thought for a moment…"Nagai-tai….we will leave this island. We will use whatever force required to do so, even if it means burning you out. I beg you to reconsider for your men….I ask you as a fellow soldier, please… reconsider."

Nagai thought for a moment. "As I have told you before Major. If we let you leave here, sooner or later you will attack our homes, our beaches, our land and this will not be allowed. We will fight you to the last man, to the last bullet, to the last grenade. This can not be avoided."

Cahn gritted his teeth for a moment until Nagai spoke again. "Major Cahn...I thank you deeply for your kindness and concern; so short these moments are in war between men of arms such as ourselves. You are a man of great honor and I am thankful for meeting you. If somehow events should reason themselves out between us? I hope to meet you again in the future...or in the afterlife."

General Nagai extended his hand…"Good luck Major."

Cahn extended his…"You too Sir."

The General turned about smartly and walked back to the mountain as Cahn called Staff Sargent Knox to his side. "Inform the men that we're pulling back to the waterline and prepare for a counterattack. I'll radio the task group for massed bombardment of the beach and the mountain. I'm sure they're already bringing up the LST to the backside with the blowtorch gear."

"He won't surrender?" Knox asked.

"They're going to come at us like hell." Cahn said somberly. "So we'll respond in kind."

 **April 21th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Landing Zone X-Ray

Astro woke up later than he did the other few days...mostly because he got upset and mostly because he felt like sleeping longer. While Alegio and Reno were busy still doing pictures and surveys around the beach; Astro spent most of the time with his moon boots off just slowly walking over the sand, using his feet like a metal detector to find and pull up things like spent shell casings, buckles, coins, dropped carbine magazines...then a sword.

He stood looking at the rust covered blade for a bit as Alegio walked up. "That's interesting. It's not Japanese." The boy said as he took the blade from Astro.

"No." Astro remarked. "It's American but not of the period. It's not a typical sword a Marine would carry and there were only US Marines on this part of the battle."

Astro took a picture of the sword and stood looking around the internet by way of his eyes until a match came up. "Wow….1862 US Army cavalry sword, American Civil War?"

"A Civil War sword on a World War II battlefield?" Alegio wondered. "Hmmm….family heirloom?"

"Had to be." Astro replied as he took the sword back. "The rust might have destroyed any inscriptions but I could try and find if there was one put on it. Might take a while."

Alegio put a hand on Astro's shoulder. "You ok? I know you were getting a little upset by what happened here."

"Yeah." Astro replied with a sigh. "I just needed a good "cry out" to clear the frustration. It's not bothering me any as much as it was...still...you'd think humans would have learned by now."

"Hmmm...so you can be a little bit happy to be a robot then?" Alegio replied.

"Really?" Astro smirked back. "One word…..Atlas. We have our own kind who need a few screws torqued every now and then."

 **Task Force Albany; USS Wisconsin**

16 Gun Turret One, Center Gun.

April 13th, 1945 5pm

The general quarters bell brought the gun crew to action. The threw themselves into the confined space of the center gun room, the gun captain throwing himself through the back access hatch and quickly he grabbed the locking handle of the monster cannon's breech block, cycled it downwards and the breech block disengaged and swung back, down and clear of the cannon block….

"LOAD SHELL AP! (Armor piercing) he commanded and the brass and steel loading tray that held the deadly steel bullet dropped swung forwards to fall into place. The shell surged forwards into the cannon by the chain rammer that pushed it…

"POWDER!" The Captain commanded and the powder elevator door opened and six full charge bags of gun powder were dropped onto the span tray and quickly rammed into the cannon behind the shell…

"RETRACT!" The Captain called and the spanning tray pulled up and back from the cannon. The Captain reached down, grabbed the locking handle and pulled the breech up and into the cannon where it spun into lock and the gun ready buzzer went off over the heads of the crew telling them to clear the recoil space as the massive naval gun began to traverse up to firing angle.

 **Task Force Albany; USS Wisconsin**

Gunnery Plot/Combat Information Center

April 13th, 1945 5:02 pm

"Turret three, right gun loaded! Turret One, all guns loaded! Turret two, center gun loaded!" A Sailor with headphones screamed out as each ready light on the nine light main gun ready status board went from yellow in progress to green ready fire. "Main battery ready fire!" He shouted again as all nine 16 inch guns stood poised to unleash their hate.

 **Task Force Albany; Battleship division 5**

April 13th, 1945 5:03 pm

The sight was impressive to say the least as one looking from Landing Zone X-Ray could see the charging line of Battleships, Destroyers and cruisers as they surged over the horizon and steamed like armored knights charging into battle. The destroyer line peeled away to the right; they were going to cover the 3rd and 4th Battalions and the 87th engineers as they prepared to drag fuel hoses from an LST on its run up to the back of the island. But the main line...The Battleships Wisconsin, California, South Dakota and the cruisers Boston and Worcester were going to concentrate their massed batteries against the face of Mount Unikah along with three rocket ships; a solid rain of steel to cover the withdrawal of the 1st and 2nd Battalions of the 9th Marines. From the ships at sea to the Marines now starting to slowly back away through the scrub line; there was certain expectation that the japanese would do exactly as they promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **United States Marines, Sherman Tank "Lightnin edge" Captain Bob Wolker**

April 13th, 1945 5:03 pm

"Reece. You ok to man up that 50 cal?" Captain Wolker asked as he popped his head up through the hatch.

"Fine Sir." Reece replied, though the head bandage was a pain in the ass because the fabric rubbed his forehead raw. Wolker dropped down to command the gunner…"Load HE."

The gunner turned around, grabbed a 75mm round from the amo rack and pushed it into the breech. "HE UP!"

Wolker then turned to his driver. "Smedley, start backing us up nice and slow. "Guns? You keep training back and forth, watch if they start coming out of those tunnels."

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

 **Marine Sherman Tank named "Kimba's Shredders"**

April 13th, 1945 5:05 pm

Captain Cook backed his Sherman up to where Major Cahn stood with Staff Sergeant Knox and his mortar teams. "What's the plan here Sir?"

"We're making space so the fleet can pound the mountain and the scrubs; buy time for the engineers on the hill to flood the tunnels with gas. I tried to talk the General in there into surrender….no joy. I'm expecting them to come out swinging."

"Where do you want us?" Cook asked.

"On the flanks. Tell the other two tanks. I want "Lightnin" on our right and "Triple Nickles" in the center." Cahn said as he pointed.

"Gotcha Sir...I'll make sure they get in the right places." Cook replied as he gave orders to his driver and the tank spun around and moved down the left side of the beach.

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

 **Marine LVT named "SS Minnow**

April 11th, 1945 5:07pm

Jonus called down to Jason Dawes as he and his marines held their foxhole beyond the scrub line. "You guys need to come out of there and get in here where it's safe! Once the big guns start pounding the mountain there's going to be steel and rock flying all over the place!"

"What are you going to do Sarge?" Jason asked.

"I'm parking sideways with my broadside to the scrub, at least we'll have some protection if they charge us but if they shoot a Panzerfaust well….hope you got a lucky rabbit's foot because the old girl here ain't got better than a K Ration sheet of tin for protection."

Jonus's 50 cal gunner was busy hastily painting letters on the machine gun body…

"Hey Landry?" Jonus asked. "What the hell is a "Gilligan?"

"My kid sarge!" Landry replied. "Born last month."

"You named him Gilligan? What about Joe or John or something that doesn't cause a gut bust? Sheesh you want the kid to have a complex all his life?"

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

 **Japanese HQ caven**

April 13th, 1945 5:15pm

A soldier came running into the command caven breathing heavilly. "CHOKAN! THE AMERICAN MARINES ARE PULLING BACK!"

Nagai moaned to himself…"So the closing act begins." He turned to his officers and slapped a hand on the map table. "The hour of glory is upon us comrades...general attack! Every man will do his duty for our nation. No quarter! Make every shot count!"

The officers returned a loud "BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! in reply and ran out of the cavern to their units.

 **April 21th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Landing Zone X-Ray

Astro was still studying the sword in the tent when Reno came through the flap. "Well guess what? The Doc says you can take the Zero out of here and deliver it to the "NIP-EE" Company in Sagami. They'll work on cleaning the engine and the fuel system and see if they can get the old thing to turn over….under one condition? No one rides in the cockpit if you intend to carry it back yourself."

Alegio snorted. "Well that sucks."

"Nothing against Astro's ability but the Doc called it a safety and insurance issue." Reno said smirking. "By the way? Any luck with the sword?"

"Yeah." Astro replied. "There was an inscription near the hilt and part of it survived being rusted…"Cahn." which is probably a last name. I looked up on the net for a Cahn who might have been with the US Marines and found a Major Jonathan Cahn who was attached to the 9th Marine Division."

"Probably dropped it in the heat of battle." Reno said as he motioned and held the sword. "By this time you know the sword was as useful on a modern battlefield as a rock in the time of the Shogun."

"He probably dropped it because he didn't survive. Major Jonathan Cahn was killed on Roya 13th April 1945 as the Marines withdrew under fire. The sword probably got buried by a tank or by sand getting tossed around by explosions."

Reno handed Astro back the sword. "You should track down any surviving family members." He said as he looked up at the mountain. "We haven't gone through every tunnel yet."

Astro sighed…"We're not going too. There's some of the inner recesses I think we should leave alone...by accounts a majority of the 36th Division who survived the last moments of the battle perished deep inside the mountain when….you know…...when they flooded the tunnels with gasoline."

Alegio pursed his lips. "Barbarians."

"I'm pretty sure that's what most Americans and the allies were saying about what the Japanese troops did in Asia. At this stage in the war? Everyone was a barbarian."

 **NBC's Situation Critical with Brian Williams**

The Killing Year...1945 in the Pacific War.

Brian Williams: The battle for Roya Island was about to reach its terrible apex on the afternoon of April 13th 1945 in what was to that point the most costly and deadly battle of the Pacific campaign as Allied forces fought the Japanese on Okinawa. The commander of Japanese troops on Roya, General Hideo Nagai, vowed no surrender and had issued orders to his remaining command to make the Marine withdrawal from the island a blood bath. With two Battalions on a narrow strip of beach called Landing Zone X-Ray, Marine Major Jonathan Cahn gave orders to the troops atop Mount Unikah to "fire the holes", the same tactic used against Japanese troops on Fort Drum and a mountain North of Manilla in the Philippines. Off the coast of Roya stood battleships, cruisers, destroyers and rocket ships in what would be the closest concentration of firepower ever poured into an enemy target since the D-Day invasion of Normandy. Naruto Uzamaki was a prisoner of war aboard an LST off the coast.

Brian Williams: Did they keep you inside the ship the whole time?

Naruto Uzamaki: I knew what was coming so I asked the guard if I could go on deck and watch it.

Brian Williams: What were your thoughts? These were people you knew, men you had served with.

Naruto Uzamaki: I knew they wouldn't surrender. I'm sure some of them might have had second thoughts but units in the imperial army were close nit, you knew some of these guys lived maybe a few houses away from you and the idea that you might coward out in front of people you know had a big mental impact upon you. Plus it had been drilled into your head repeatedly of what the Americans would do to your family so…

Brian Williams: You wanted to be with them?

Naruto Uzamaki: It would have been hard not to say I didn't. They could have just let the Marines leave.

Brian Williams: They waited till 6pm.

Naruto Uzamaki: Yes...and then things just…..exploded.

 **Task Force Albany; Roya Island**

 **USS California**

April 13th, 1945 6pm

The old battleship went into battery with a rippling belching of flame as her twelve 14 inch guns launched their 2,000 pound armor piercing shells over the heads of the Marines and into the face of Mount Unikah! The shells buried themselves a good twenty feet into the granite rock before their fuses detonated and chunks the size of studebakers were blown outwards and down into the scrub line. Now the Wisconsin joined in, then the South Dakota, then the Boston and Worcester. The shrieking and air shocking caused by these behemith shells was so loud and so shaking that Marines on the beach had almost dug themselves under the sand to escape the pain slamming into their ear drums.

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

April 13th, 1945 6:02pm

If it was the intention of the Americans to produce a fireworks show...the Japanese troops now huddled in the two concrete tunnels that ran under the scrub line were not disappointed. Far thinking engineers had planned out the defenses rather well back in the mid-1930's. The two tunnels extended out from the mountain and were sunk ten feet under the sand with walls of rebar backed concrete 8 feet thick (A new way of concrete design adopted from the German Army in the 1930's but rarely used in the Pacific because of supply problems….except for Roya) The idea being that a sudden overwhelming offensive push would negate the naval support and with the beach so peppered by the previous bombardments to begin with, the Americans had actually prepared the conditions for their own nightmare.

The defense of the mountain's summit and spine were abandoned; let the Americans picnic themselves all day up there. At the moment they weren't worth expending valuable troops on. In one of the tunnels, senior major Arabe Kanzaki stood poised at the steel trap door ready to pull the restraining bar that would allow the carefully camouflaged plate to fall away and thus open the route for the massed assault by the battalion of men at his back.

"FIX BAYONETS!" He screamed and by command the motion and sounds of the fearsome long bladed "Kusotaki Saigun" "Cherished steel" came out from leather sheaths and fastened with multiple clicking sounds over rifles…

"ON MY ORDER! CLOSE WITH THE ENEMY, DEPLOY AND ATTACK! GLORY TO HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY!" Kanzaki pulled his sword and waved it to the banzai cheers of his men.

In the other tunnel, Captain Yoshijiro Mada also pulled his sword. "NO MERCY! KILL THE ROUND EYED BASTARDS!" He screamed as he reached for the restraining bar. "PREPARE TO ASSAULT!"

 **The Spine; Roya Island**

3RD AND 4TH Battalions 9th Marines and 87th combat engineers

April 13th, 1945 6:05pm

It was hard to stay on sure feet, the whole mountain was quaking and the men who were dragging the hose lines from the parked LST down below were sure that the rock was at the point of shattering into a thousand pieces!

Private Frank Drevins fell over and almost took a bath in fuel oil as he cracked the gate valve open in his hands and a quick thinking Marine jumped upon to shut it. "Damn it man! You want us all to go up like spare ribs?!"

"Tell the navy to stop shooting at us!" Frank snapped back. "Shit...what are they doing? Carving Admiral Nimitz's face into the stupid hill?"

"Just get the damn hose set in the hole!" The Marine yelled.

"Better than you stupid jarheads could ever find the right damn hole to start with!" Frank snapped back. That started a foolish fist fight between a group of soldiers and Marines that only got stopped by one man getting shot in the foot.

"ANybody else want to get stupid?!" A Marine gunnery sergeant said as he snapped. "Get this fucken hose finished!"

 **April 21th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Landing Zone X-Ray

Astro finished digging and flew up from the wide and deep hole in the sand that exposed part of the concrete tunnel line that ran far from the base of Mount Unikah…"Pretty clever."

"I'll say." Alegio replied. "From the opening to where the Marines must have been? About 50 yards. Same kind of tactic the North Vietnamese used at Ko Chi."

Reno stood where he thought one of the openings was…"You come up from here and the Navy didn't dare drop their shells so short. Practically hand to hand combat."

Astro waved his foot over the sand…"I'm getting metal signals off the scale….it must have been quite a shock to the Americans when the Japanese started coming out of these tunnels so close to them."

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

April 13th, 1945 6:07pm

Kanzaki pulled the restraining bar away, allowed the steel plate to fall at his feet and waved his men on fanatically as a bugel sounded…."CHARGE! CHARGE! GO! GO!"...They surged by him, four men abreast, screaming over the sounds of the battleships shells that were slamming into the face of the mountain behind them…

"FOR GLORY!CHARGE!" Kanzaki screamed as he ran from the sloped incline of the tunnel into the evening light. He didn't get ten steps before a bullet blew a hole through his chest.

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

1st and 2nd Battalions 9th Marines

April 13th, 1945 6:08pm

Major Cahn turned about just in time to see two waves of screaming Japanese flowing forth from a pair of tunnels not 50 yards from the established defense line…."FIRE AT WILL! FIRE AT WILL! FIRE ON THE LINE!"

No time to load the artillery guns, no time to call gunfire support, the Japanese were coming too fast and too close! Now Major Cahn grabbed the hilt of his sword and drew it from its sheath as he pulled his colt 45 from its holster. shooting two charging Japanese not a half a yard away as they closed with their bayonets!

"Knox! Get someone on the horn! Japs are danger close, Japs are danger close!" Cahn screamed. "DAMN!"

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

LVT SS Minnow

April 13th, 1945 6:08pm

Jonus slapped the helmet of his 50 cal gunner…"The tunnel! Turn on the tunnel!" Son of a bitch!" The burly Sergeant swore as he started hammering away with his Thompson sub-machine gun. Damn! They're right in our face!"

Jason Dawes waisted a clip from his B.A.R. and slapped another one into the receiver as Marines around him scaled over the side of the LVT and engaged the swarming Japanese with hand grenades and close in rifle shots. "Gotta give them credit! Brilliant planning!"

"Give them nothing but damn bullets!" Jonsu snapped back. "Shut up and keep shooting!"

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

April 13th, 1945 6:10pm

Hakose Takugawa and his MG42 gun crew emerged from the tunnel into a maelstrom of bullets and explosions, swiftly covering the ground to a deep shell hole not 30 yards from the American line. The sudden confusion of the charge gave his crew a quick advantage as they dropped into the hole and started banging away at the American line with one man holding the barrel of the 42 over his shoulder by the tripod legs while Hakose fired and a third man fed the rounds through the receiver hopper!

"BASTARDS! DIE AMERICAN BASTARDS! DIE!" Hakose screamed as he concentrated his fire on a single landing craft and ripped it shreds! He threw the gun around to take on another when a flash ended his crew's service to the Emperor.

 **Landing Zone x-Ray; Roya Island**

 **Marine Sherman Tank named "Kimba's Shredders"**

April 13th, 1945 6:10 pm

The 75mm gun barked and the gunner watched through his periscope as an MG42 crew simply flew apart! "DEAD!" He screamed as he pounded on the turret throttle and swung the gun around to find another cluster of Japanese jumping into a shell hole on the flank of the Marine line. "TARGET! HE UP!"

The driver threw a shell into the breach. "HE UP!"

"ON THE WAY!" The gunner screamed as he mashed the fire pedal and again another cluster of Japanese simply vanished.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

United States Marines, Sherman Tank "Lightnin edge" Captain Bob Wolker

April 13th, 1945 6:10pm

"Move right! Move right!" Reece screamed into his radio as the sherman swerved hard to avoid Marines moving to outflank the surging Japanese. "DAMN!" Reece snarled as he banged away with his 30 caliber machine gun. "Caught between our guys, the Japs, the navy….oh damn are we having fun now!"

"Shut up Reece and give us better directions!" Captain Wolker snapped as his gunner depressed the fire pedal and the tank shuddered as it's 75mm gun sent a shell slamming into the ground where one of the tunnel openings existed. Suddenly something slammed into the steel beast causing it to stall and almost throwing Reece from behind the turret. "What the hell?!"

"Shit! We've been de-tracked! They hit the damn track!" The driver screamed.

Reece pulled his 45 pistol from its holster and shot two Japanese trying to chuck grenades at him. "Tell me something that's not fucking obvious!"

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

United States Marines, Major Cahn

April 13th, 1945 6:13pm

"BAM! BAM!" Cahn took down another charging Japanese with his 45 pistol while grabbing the radio hand set.. "Danger close! danger close! Request walking fire! We're being over run!"

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

Japanese Garrison assault

April 13th, 1945 6:13pm

"FORWARD! FORWARD MEN!" Lieutenant Habayashi screamed and 80 men of his regiment surged from the protection of their shell holes and into murderous fire. perhaps some of them made it to the Marine line, perhaps none, it wasn't his immediate concern as he surged forth with his sword high over his head. A bullet tore off his hat, another tore through his swordless left arm, another clipped his leg but he got far enough to plunge the Samurai blade into a shocked Marine's chest before a round tore through his throat and toppled him over. His last conscious sight was that of him men crashing themselves into the Marine line and furious hand to hand combat ensued…

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

 **LVT SS Minnow**

April 13th, 1945 6:14pm

Jason Dawes was struggling to get another magazine from his belt and into his B.A.R. when a Japanese soldier jumped at him with a bayonet. He threw up the heavy rifle to deflect the blade, spun the Japanese soldier around, slammed him into the side of the Minnow and punched his lights out before pulling his K-Bar knife and stabbing the man in the chest…."Die you Jap fuck!"

 **Task Force ALbany; Roya Island**

USS Wisconsin, Battery plot.

April 13th, 1945 6:14pm

"WE'RE BEING OVER RUN! DANGER CLOSE! REQUST ARTILLARY SHORT!" Major Cahn's voice cracked over the radio and quickly the gunnery plotting officer called out the coordinates to the petty officer maining the secondary battery board….

 **Task Force ALbany; Roya Island**

USS Wisconsin, Starboard 5 inch number 1 of 5 duel gun turret.

April 13th, 1945 6:15pm

"LOAD HIGH EXPLOSIVE! FUSE BURST TWENTY FEET SET!" The mount captain screamed as the pair of five in gun servicing crews took up the 54 pound shells, set the bursting fuses and threw them into their gun breaches, followed in rapid succession by their brass case charges….

"LEFT LOADED!"..."RIGHT LOADED!"...The gun crews screamed and in quick following, the captain mashed his hand trigger….

Number 1 banged out its shells followed rapidly by the other four 5 inch mounts and now every mount was in rapid fire mode….ten shells every 15 seconds...fourty shells per minute were sent screaming in wide arcs over the top of the Marines and down behind the Japanese as their fighting line now solidified a mere 20 yards from the Marine positions.

 **87th Engineers; The Spine**

Mount Unikah

April 13th, 1945 6:16pm

"Hurry up!" The Army Lieutenant screamed as a crew of soldiers pulled back one of the fuel hoses from a tunnel ventilation hole. "Bangalore torpedoes on the line now! Hurry up damn it!"

At that moment, the sounds of sharp explosions rang from the summit and the Lieutenant looked up to see Marines and soldiers in hasty retreat followed by flying hand grenades and a pair of heavy satchel charges!

"Damn stubborn Jap bastards!" The Lieutenant screamed as he pulled his 45 pistol. "Prepare for assault!"

 **Japanese Garrison; The Summit**

Mount Unikah

April 13th, 1945 6:16pm

Yama Gataki pulled himself up through the trap hole, snatched the MG42 from another soldier and balanced the machine gun between his feet as he sat at the start of the incline and fired down the spine to cover his comrades…."YEAH! BITE THESE YOU FUCKEN AMERICAN DOGS! GO TO HELL!" His comrades charged past on his left and right...one shooting an Army officer in the face before being blown apart by an American grenade.

 **4th Battalion, 9th Marines; The Spine**

Mount Unikah

April 13th, 1945 6:17pm

"FORM LINE! FORM LINE!" Sergeant Major Eliazar March screamed as he stood exposed firing his carbine into a pair of charging Japanese. "FIRE AT WILL! RADIOMAN GET ON THE HORN AND CALL FIRE ON THE SUMMIT!"

The radio man dove to escape the cracks of the bullets as they shot by his head…"Canner! Canner! Cowboy! Call for fire...danger close….up 60 and walk it down…..over!"

 **Destroyer line; Task Force Albany**

Battery Plot room; USS Rhupertus

April 13th, 1945 6:17pm

"Cowboy, Canner….standby for incoming." Replied the ship's battery officer. "All ships of the line will follow our range call….up 60 and walk it down in increments of ten...all mounts commence firing!"

The five 5 inch gun mounts of the USS Rhupertus belched tongues of flame and soon all five of the destroyers in formation were unleashing a torrent of high explosive shells against the upper flanks of Mount Unikah.

 **Japanese Garrison; The Summit**

Mount Unikah

April 13th, 1945 6:18pm

Yama Gataki heard the shells screaming in on him but he continued to fire wildly down the slope at the Marines until he vanished in a rain of explosions and flying debris. Packs of Japanese were caught in their rising or charging as the massed barrage rolled down from the summit and caught them from behind.

 **4th Battalion, 9th Marines; The Spine**

Mount Unikah

April 13th, 1945 6:19pm

The Marine radioman called for the bombardment to stop walking downhill as he watched clusters of Japanese being blasted to pieces by the massed swarming of naval artillery. He looked around for the Sergeant Major and for a moment he saw the man standing with his carbine dangling by its sling from his curled up hand. The man stood for bit until he began to wobble back and forth then fell backwards onto the rocks…

He had no face, in fact….he didn't have much of a head to call a face. The artillery came too close.

 **Japanese Garrison; Roya Island**

Headquarters Cavern

April 13th, 1945 6:20pm

General Nagai was on his radio phone directing the last remaining units to attack down the spine or against the Marines on the beach when an orderly came running into the cavern. "CHOKAN! THE AMERICANS ARE POURING GASOLINE INTO THE TUNNEL WORKS!"

Nagai placed down his phone and turned to his radio operator…"Send message to Okinawa and Tokyo…"Have done all we could for his majesty and the nation….we die to the last man….long live the Japanese empire."

Nagai pulled his sword from its' sheath and looked at the orderly with grim resolve. "Shall we go to meet our fate comrade?"

The young man saluted with his rifle. "It has been an honor to serve with you Sir." He then followed the General out into the tunnels. What happened to General Nagai after that is unknown.

 **87th Engineers; The Spine**

Mount Unikah

April 13th, 1945 6:24pm

Two teams of soldiers backed by the 3rd and 4th Marine Battalions advanced back up the spine after the hasty defense and naval bombardment to stop the charging Japanese from the summit. Each team carried 5 sections of aluminum pipe packed with TNT known as the "Bang Galore" torpedo. The British Army invented the explosive during the Indian campaign. The end of the tube was 2,000 pounds of high explosive set off by a compressor block shot down the length of the assembled tube by another block of explosives at the end.

The army Lieutenant screamed and pointed to two ventilation holes that he wanted the soldiers to shove the torpedoes into and when then had assembled their tubes and had them thrusted into the holes….he gave the signal for them to "pop" the firing pins.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE...CLEAR THE SINGLES!" He screamed and the soldiers struck their fuses and ran like mad to clear what was about to come.

 **Landing Zone x-ray; Roya Island**

April 13th, 1945 6:24pm

The naval bombardment was ripping the beach apart as wave after wave of 5 inch shells rained down upon the still charging Japanese. Major Cahn was running back and forth, encouraging his men to keep shooting to stand their ground when an explosion from a Japanese grenade caught him in mid-run. His sword flew from his hand and landed behind the treads of "Kimba's Shredder" where it was pushed into the sand as the tank rolled back from another gun recoil.

The last thing Cahn saw was Jason Dawes and his Marines grabbing the officer up in their arms and carrying him to an LST called "SS Minnow". In the distance came a huge explosion and tongues of fuel fed flame came shooting from every open sniper hole in the face of Mount Unikah…

Major Jonathan Cahn died as the Minnow pulled off the beach and headed for the task force.

 **April 21th, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Afternoon in the tunnels

Astro, Reno and Alegio stopped at the blockage and for a moment said nothing to each other as they knew this was where the remaining soldiers of the 36th met their end. Alegio rubbed his hand over the rusted steel Marine Corps helmet and then placed it at the base of the cave in, a bit of a sob escaped and a tear rolled from an eye as he stepped back.

Astro then knelt down and placed a rusted Japanese bayonet next to the helmet and patted them both before he stepped back.

Reno slowly opened the bottle of Sake he had been filled two glasses side by side as he set them down between the helmet and the bayonet. The last thing he did was to put a candle down and light it before he got up and stood next to the other two boys…

"Anyone want to say something appropriate?" Reno asked.

Alegio looked at the other two and pulled out a piece of paper…"We are gathered here, representatives of the major warring powers, to conclude a solemn agreement whereby peace may be restored. The issues, involving divergent ideals and ideologies, have been determined on the battlefields of the world and hence are not for our discussion or debate. Nor is it for us here to meet, representing as we do a majority of the people of the earth, in a spirit of distrust, malice or hatred. But rather it is for us, both victors and vanquished, to rise to that higher dignity which alone befits the sacred purposes we are about to serve, committing all our people unreservedly to faithful compliance with the understanding they are here formally to assume. It is my earnest hope, and indeed the hope of all mankind, that from this solemn occasion a better world shall emerge out of the blood and carnage of the past - a world dedicated to the dignity of man and the fulfillment of his most cherished wish for freedom, tolerance and justice…..General Douglas MacArthur."

Astro turned to Alegio and smiled. "You're always ready with something."

Alegio nodded back. "Though we still haven't learned anything. War didn't stop with the end of World War II did it? Almost makes doing this….well….feels like we haven't done these men any service at all."

Astro reached out and wrapped his arms around both Alegio and Reno…."Guys? AS long as even one human cares not to forget? Then there's always hope." Astro stiffened up with the other two boys following his lead, all three of them bowed deeply…"We thank all of you for your sacrifice." Astro said softly. "At least we won't forget."

 **History Channel Program**

Lost Evidence, The Battle of Roya

Background Music: Reflective music….

April 13th, 1945 7pm...Roya Island. The fighting finally ends as the last Japanese soldiers are killed on Landing Zone X-Ray and the 87th Combat Engineers set fire to the thousand of gallons of gasoline dumped into the tunnels of Mount Unikah. Of the 36th Imperial Division and the Naval Landing Force garrison which held the island, only 2 survivors remain. The toll on the Americans is horrific, thousand of Marines and Sailors are killed and ships sunk in the worst single battle casualty count of the Pacific Campaign since Pearl Harbor.

The man who led the Marines onto Landing Zone X-ray, Major Jonathan Cahn, is killed as the 1st and 2nd battalions withdraw from Roya Island but dead too is General Nagai who's last radio message to Tokyo reads.. "We have done all that we could for Emperor and Nation...we die to the last man."

War Historian: Roya Island was lumped into Okinawa in the history books as this side fight to the Okinawan campaign but that came after the war; what happened on Roya and Okinawa really set the worrisome tone for the rest of the war and it became a deciding factor in Harry Truman's decision to order the use of the atomic bombs three months later. No one by that time wanted to even think of the nightmare of Operation Downfall; the plan to invade the Japanese home islands because of how ferociously the Japanese fought on Okinawa and Roya.

Narrator: The battle of Roya didn't figure in the end for the careers of Admiral Nimitz and Halsey. The horrific losses did not prevent Nimitz from obtaining his rank of fleet admiral. he would go on to become Chief of Naval Operations while Admiral Halsey would end the war as a four star admiral.

For his gallant and effective command of Task Force Albany after the death of Admiral Mackenzie, Commander Davis would be awarded the Navy Cross, become a four star admiral and vice chief of naval operations under President Kennedy. he would die in 1969.

Colonel Stephen Smith would rise to the rank of Marine Corps Major General. He would die in 1952 in Korea, the second highest American officer to die in that conflict.

Naruto Uchiha, the sole survivor of the 36th Imperial Division, would immigrate to the United States with his mother, become a university professor at the University of Washington and retire in 2005.

Jason Dawes left the US Marines when he was musted out of service in December of 1945, using his G.I. Bill he would live the rest of his life in the town of Ithica, Missouri as an auto repair shop owner. He died in 2014.

One of the most amazing stories to come out of the Marines who served on Roya was that of Marine Sergeant Jonus Grumby. In 1965, Grumby, his first mate and five passengers of the charter boat SS Minnow would be caught in a typhoon and marooned on an uncharted island in the south pacific. He would keep them alive until all of them were rescued by the US Coast Guard off Hawaii in 1980. Grumby died in 1990.

The battle of Roya, while not as remembered as the bloody fight for Okinawa, is no less of worthy significance in the measure of the Pacific War. No where was the violence more horrific nor the death toll so high, if anything it expedited the decision for the use of the atomic bomb and in the end it perhaps served the intention of the men who fought so hard to defend it; making the thought of invasion of Japan so repulsive that it aided the quest to bring the war to a swift and decisive conclusion.

 **April 22nd, 2016**

Present Day….Roya Island

Landing Zone X-Ray

The boys finished packing up their camping gear just in time for the ministry helicopter to appear over the horizon…

"Now...you're sure you can handle that plane by yourself?" Reno asked Astro as they watched the chopper land on the beach.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be a problem." Astro replied. "Now I'm taking it to NIPI?"

"No." Reno replied. "You're going to fly it to Chiba and deliver it to the flat bed driver and crew the Doc has paid to take it to NIPI. He says he doesn't want you piggy backing that plane all over Kanto."

Astro reached down and grabbed the Japanese army marching pack at his feet. "This has to go with the stuffed bear remember? You and I were going to take this to the family."

Reno took the pack and nodded. "Of course. Don't spend all day sitting around ok? The weather's going to be nice until around 3pm so just go get the plane and get going?"

"No." Astro snorted. "I'm gonna stay another day and pick my nose. Both of you get on the chopper and leave me alone?"

Alegio shook Astro's hand. "Thanks for letting me come here Astro, this was like a once in a lifetime experience."

"Alway good to have my friends along with me." Astro replied smiling as he boosted Alegio onto the chopper and waved it off. He stood for a moment watching it slowly fly out of sight then he flew up to the aircraft cavern and spent a quiet moment alone with the old Zero. "Can't wait to see you fly again." He said as he patted the cowling before getting under the plane's body lifting it up over his head…"Hmph….can I get it back? Gee Reno, an elephant would be far more difficult than this." Astro said to himself smiling as he lit off his leg rockets and slowly carried the Zero from the hanger and into the air. He spun around for a moment to have one last look at Roya Island before he flew off back to Japan with the plane.

 **May 18, 2016**

Hachinohei, Japan

Masayohi came to the front door when the bell rang and opened it to the two boys standing outside. "Good morning….can I help you?"

"I'm Astro and this is Reno...we called you yesterday?" Astro said as he held a large paper bag in his arms.

"Oh…." Masayoshi replied. "Oh yes….come in. My Great grandmother is here...she's in the garden in the back."

Masayohi brought the boys into the living room. "Would you both like something to drink?"

Reno nodded. "If you have soda, that would be ok."

Masayohi nodded. "I'll get you a glass. Meanwhile, may I see the teddy bear?"

Astro opened the bag and took out the stuffed animal in a sealed plastic bag. "The ministry put it in this vacuum bag to keep it safe. Hope you don't mind?"

Masayohi looked at it with a slight frown…"This might be a little difficult for my great grandmother. She speaks very little of my great uncle...the subject of the whole war is….well it is very painful for her generation. I hope you'll understand her reaction."

Reno nodded. "We couldn't just tuck it away in some museum. We found many personal effects but this one we thought should be returned to the family. We also have his military backpack in the bag."

Masayohi gave Astro back the bear. "Let me get her for you?"

After a moment, Masayohi returned with an elderly white haired woman and helped her to sit down in a chair. He then gave Reno his soda in a glass…

"Great Grandmother? These two boys have something for you…"Masayohi said softly.

Astro placed the bag down and clasped his hands together…."Miss Edogawa….me and Reno were on a survey a month ago for the ministry of science to Roya Island. Uh…...we felt….well we found something that we felt should go back to the family…." Astro reached into the bag and placed the teddy bear on the table…."This belonged to your brother, Aichi Masuraki.

The old woman was silent for a moment before her trembling hands reached out to touch and then hold the stuffed animal. She pulled back into her chest and started to cry…but as she cried, she also smiled as if a long lost happiness had been returned to her….

"Great Grandmother?" Masayohi asked. "Are you alright?"

"Oh…." The old woman said as she wiped her face. "It took getting used to...I haven't really cried for my brother since the end of the war. Emotions were so suppressed back then...it was not becoming of woman and young girls to overly weep in public; we were to be stoic like samurai women when our men were killed." She looked at the bear again and hugged it. "So many memories this thing...oh if there was anything that was comforting during the war it was this little thing. My brother gave it to me and then I gave it to him the day he left. Please wait a moment?"

The old woman got up from her chair and returned with an old photo album. SItting between Astro and Reno she opened it to a very old photo. "Here I am when I was a little girl and here is Aichi at 18 in his new uniform. Oh I was such a mischievous thing, I was trying to get him to not be so serious."

Astro giggled at the photo. "That's the bear in your hand. He was handsome."

"Yes…." The old woman replied. "And proud. We were like most people in Koga, farmers and laborers. My father was a machinist with a home business, owned his own lathing machine. He turned out parts for the Mitsubishi factory in Osaka. By then, most of our industry was sent into the small towns to escape the allied bombers. Though we were all proud of Akai being accepted into enlistment; my mother dreaded it so much. She suffered losing him to her dying day. I believe any mother anywhere would grieve for their children and not be so proud to support wars again. I rarely talked about Akai to my own children because it took many years to get over the stigma of the war being a disgrace. The pain of not seeing my brother again has weighed on me all these years."

The old woman then wrapped her arms around Reno and Astro and kissed them both tenderly. "Thank you for this gift. You are both wonderful."

Astro then pulled the backpack from the bag. "This was his backpack too...I went through it to make sure it was safe to bring back here."

The old woman went through the contents and showed them to the boys and her great grandson one at a time. "This black cap was made by my mother and her mother. They went around the village and people would add a stitch to it...for good luck. And this headband with the rising sun was made from one of my old toddler kimono. Ahh… this red book was his pay book. If you lost this? The punishments could be severe. I was such an undisciplined little thing back then….I hid it just to watch my poor brother panic."

Astro huffed. "Zoran….definitely Zoran. That's my little sister all right."

"She does it because she loves you." Reno snickered.

"She does it because she's a terrorist." Astro snapped back.

"Oh...I could tell so many stories." She said as she put the things back into the bag. "I really must sit with Masayohi and put all my memories to recordings before I become too feeble minded. Having all these things now makes me feel so much better about my brother. But I am glad that we live today in a different time when you young people don't have to fear conscription and the way things were back then. But always never forget why you have so many opportunities? It was not just my brother but thousands of young people died in that horrible war and things could have been so radically different had they not."

Hugging Astro and Reno again, the old woman went back to her garden while Masayohi showed them out. "Thank you both. You've done my family a wonderful service."

Astro bowed. "We were happy to do so."

 **June 6, 2016**

Renton, Washington

Astro rang the door bell and waited for the answer. He had come alone to the states since Reno was busy in Mayori with Abby...which Astro snickered to himself in thought as to "how busy" he could be. He calmed himself just as the door opened and an elderly man looked down at him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Mister Uzamaki? I'm Astro Tenma, I called you a couple of weeks ago?" Astro said bowing.

"Come in." Naruto replied. "I'm the only one here at the moment, the wife is out with the grandchildren. So… you're a Japanese robot?"

"That's at least what some of my part say." Astro joked. "I'm an electronic mutt actually."

"A funny way to talk about yourself." Naruto said as he sat down. "So in your phone call you said you had visited Roya Island?"

"Yes." Astro replied as he placed a box and a bag down on the floor. "From the Ministry of Science in Metro City, we were asked to do a survey of the battle sites, mark explosives, identify any human remains and personal effects. No one's been back there since the post war recovery of remains in 1946."

Naruto sighed…."After I was captured and interned for a while in Tokyo, my mother and I emigrated to the United States. I never found my father. Met my wife in 1960 and we've been here ever since."

"You were a professor at WAZU?" Astro asked.

"Taught mechanics and applied design. Wonderful thing about the emigration program in America back then, if you showed a skill? They would place you in an apprentice program. I graduated from WAZU top of my class in 1961 and became a teacher a year later."

Astro picked up the box and patted it. "Did you know….Major Jonathan Cahn?"

Naruto smiled. "Major Cahn….oh yes...wonderful man, treated me kindly. I wish I could have taken back much of the things I said to him...really mean stuff but then again when you're full of spirit and hate for the enemy? You'll say everything."

Astro sighed. "Did you know he was killed on Landing Zone x-ray on the last day of the battle?"

"I had no idea for several years. I tried to find him, or at least the family but you know back then there was no internet and the US Military is very sensitive about releasing information. I found out only after giving interviews for television documentaries."

Astro opened the box and handed Naruto the sword…"Remember this?"

"Oh….." Naruto replied…"Oh….I remember the hand guard…" He read the engraving and smiled. "This was his. I remember he had it on his belt when he came to see me. What a good man he was...you know...my hate of Americans came about because of my father...but inside I never really hated America, not even when they torched the mountain. The battle had been most brutal. I had survivor guilt for decades…"

Astro then took the package off the floor and handed it to Naruto. "Then this you should remember too."

Naruto opened the package and his eyes bulged when he saw his name in sewn kanji on the folded cloth. "Uh… the division's battle flag? You found it."

"Someone thought it was worth saving so they stashed it under the seat of the last Zero fighter that was left in the aircraft cavern." Astro watched as Naruto felt his hand over the cloth, carefully laying it out on his lap…

"Yama…..Toshi…..Mata…...Kuzaburo…...General Nagai…" Naruto closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. "This needs to go home...back to Koga."

Astro held the sword. "We can't find any relatives of Major Cahn so...we don't know what to do with the sword."

Naruto wiped his eyes. "I would think the Marines would have a place for it, perhaps their museum at Quantico Virginia? Or they will be able to find some family relatives to take it. I would make sure that it goes to only those who will care for it...treat it with respect. If not? I'll be honored to take care of it."

Astro thought for a moment. "I hope I'm not asking too bad a question. If the whole purpose of what the 36th Division did on Roya was to prevent an invasion of Japan? Was it worth…..was it worth it?"

Naruto wiped another tear…"Look at Japan today and you tell me? Look at yourself? What if there was no Okinawa? No Roya? What if the scientists at Los Alamos got it wrong? What if the two bombs didn't get dropped? What then? I think it's better to leave the speculations where they deserve to be...dead and buried back 70 years ago with that Island."

Naruto put a hand on Astro's shoulder…"You just make sure we humans don't do something that stupid ever again ok?"

Astro nodded with a smile.

"You're a good….young man Astro….thank you." Naruto said cheerfully.

"You're very welcome SIr." Astro bowed. "And thank you."

 **June 20, 2016**

NIPI AIrcraft company

Sagami/Atsugi Japan

"Don't try and take this thing out for a spin." Reno said as he stood on the wing of the repaired Roya Zero as Astro climbed into the cockpit.

"I never get to have any fun do I?" Astro replied as he wiggled in the seat. "You guys put a thicker cushion in here?"

"We did a lot of things." The vice president of NIPI said as he stood on the other wing. "We added more stiffeners to the original frame, built a brand new wing structure and totally refurbished the Sakai 31 engine. Right now we don't want to take her up until we've done more taxi runs around the field but you get the first chance to turn the engine...I don't suppose you need a lesson?"

Astro snickered. "Nah….where's the bottle opener again?"

Reno held on to the canopy as Astro started throwing switches. "You afraid I'm going to take off there Reno?"

"No….I'm making sure you don't." Reno replied as Astro flicked on the contact switch. The whine from the plane's battery pack started out low then surged to a high pitch before it kicked the engine into start and brought the propeller to a high RPM spin that had Astro panicking for the throttle controls. "Woe…...woe….."

"Like that?" The Vice President said smiling.

"You're not kidding when you said you overhauled the engine….sheesh!" Astro sat listening to the engine for a moment. "It sounds great...Does it have the original supercharger?"

"Yes it does." The man replied. "We think she will do the max speed of the Saki 31 and with the reinforced airframe she's almost racer quality."

Astro smiled wide…."If I could pee my pants? I'd be soaked right now."

Reno slapped Astro shoulders…"It's not your play toy."

"But I found it first! I want the first flight." Astro pleaded. "Can I take it up first?"

"Well you did find it." The Vice President replied. "When it's ready to go up, we'll call you but you have to be responsible Astro….no fooling around."

Astro snorted. "Such confidence." As he shut down the plane's engine, a beeping tone went off inside Astro's head…."Yes Doctor?" Astro asked.

"When you get back to the Ministry Astro...there's some things we've been asked to do."

 **Epilogue**

19 April 2019

Koga, Japan

The noon of the day was clear and the sun shining as four blocks of soldiers with their colors flying in the wind passed through the city of Koga. There were two units from the Japanese Self Defense Force both the ground and the navy and behind them the United States Marines from Camp Fuji and the US Navy from Atsugi Naval AIr Station; all marching to the Scottish warrior hymn "The Black Bear of Kullkirnin" They passed through the city center by the throngs of citizen who came out to follow them as they wound their way up to the flat ground of Ketsugai Park from which the 36th Imperial Division last mustered before it left for war.

Now in place of what was once a bare grassy field, stood a large red Japanese shinto-like temple. As the military units marched onto the paved concrete and took their places in front of the temple on each side of a speaking platform; five planes flew over the top of it. In the lead was the restored "Zero of Koga" followed by two old Marine Corps F4U Corsairs, a modern F-18 Super hornet from the USS Ronald Reagan and an F-15 fighter from the JMSDF.

When the civilians had arrived to fill the park around the new shrine. The Mayor of Koga got up to speak…

"We the citizens of Koga bid you all welcome today as we humbly remember those of our community and those Americans forever entwined together in what was the last terrible battle of the Pacific War. It was from this field that our great fathers, sons and loved ones marched away from us for the last time. It is a right time and well over due time that we recognize and honor their service to our nation. It is also of greater importance that with their sacrifice comes the responsibility of their progeny to remember and give them due respect, that by such memorial we will hopefully in the time to come learn to avoid the terrible cost which took them from us."

The next to speak was the Commandant of the United States Marine Corps…

"Mister Mayor, members of the service, our good friends...in his speech concluding the end of hostilities in 1945, General Douglas MacArthur expressed the profound hope of not only every man but of every soldier….

" We are gathered here, representatives of the major warring powers, to conclude a solemn agreement whereby peace may be restored. The issues, involving divergent ideals and ideologies, have been determined on the battlefields of the world and hence are not for our discussion or debate. Nor is it for us here to meet, representing as we do a majority of the people of the earth, in a spirit of distrust, malice or hatred. But rather it is for us, both victors and vanquished, to rise to that higher dignity which alone befits the sacred purposes we are about to serve, committing all our people unreservedly to faithful compliance with the understanding they are here formally to assume. It is my earnest hope, and indeed the hope of all mankind, that from this solemn occasion a better world shall emerge out of the blood and carnage of the past - a world dedicated to the dignity of man and the fulfillment of his most cherished wish for freedom, tolerance and justice."

"Today ladies and gentlemen the guns inside this wonderful memorial are silent, they no more bark death between our two peoples. We, both Americans and Japanese share a bond most unique among the nations of the Earth...a bond affixed with the blood of our fallen. May it be the fervent wish of our peoples, guided and secured under the grace of God, that never again shall we see such terrible scenes as those witnessed by the survivors and by the dead. As the guns now lay on the floor of this memorial...so may the hatred of old so remain. May we forever honor the dead by teaching the living of the utter futility of war. I now declare this memorial officially open to our posterity."

At that moment….the planes came back with a low flyover pass and as they topped the memorial, the Japanese Zero pitched up from the formation and barrel rolled away in the missing man formation…

Astro kicked the rudder pedals strait and let the control stick drift back to neutral…"This is so cool." He thought to himself as he banked the plane around in a wide circle and looked down at the memorial below…"Maybe there's hope for humans after all….if they'll just remember."

Inside the shrine was the fully displayed divisional flag of the 36th Imperial Army Division. On its left sat the fully restored 5 inch gun mount from the USS Boston and on it's right one of the German 88 Krupp guns. Their barrels had been cut off and lay on the floor, a symbolic gesture of swords turned to pruning hooks, of war instruments deprived of their deadly use. And center and front of the display was a black granite stone with a single word in both Kanji and english….."Remember"

And let us do that…...let us remember and let us hope and pray for the end of war.

The End


End file.
